On Angel's Wings
by AznDangster
Summary: Set after X3. The x-men fight to save their future as Apocalypse arises. Rogue's powers are back w/ a vengeance and the only one able to get near her is the handsome but infuriating Warren The 3rd. Can she learn to accept his help and save the world? R
1. The Beginning

I own nothing of the X-men. Just a really big fan! :D

This is set after X-3 and is a Marie/Warren, Rogue/Angel fanfic.

The x-men must race to save their future as Apocalypse arises. The cure had ended up mutating Rogue's powers, not curing them like she originally thought. Now, instead of not being able to touch, if Rogue even gets near another person, her powers will take effect. The only person even able to get close to her is the handsome yet infuriating Warren Worthington, or Angel as they call him. As much as they dislike each other, both of them can't deny the feelings growing between them, or the fact that they both might need each other to stop Apocalypse. Can they learn to love in time to save the world?

* * *

She shifted in the chair, pain radiating through her body as she stared at the young man in front of her. His eyes rolled back in his head, the blue disappearing as white took over. She felt the ice coat her hands, the temperature drop as palpable as her fear. "Rogue." She heard the Professor dimly in her and her fear dropped a bit. He was helping her control it.

Her powers.

_It wasn't possible. She stared down at her hands, the phrase repeating in her head over and over. She had taken the cure. She was normal!_

_Bobby shifted, his unconscious body finally waking up. She jerked and scooted back until her back hit the wall. She curled into a ball, Bobby's memories and feelings still running through her at more than 100 miles an hour. She closed her eyes, the tears still spilling over the edge as she heard Bobby let out a groan, his clothes rustling as his body moved. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she whispered over and over, trying to separate herself from Bobby's personality. Her white hair fell forward, covering her face as she continued to rock, repeating the same phrase. "Rogue?" Bobby's voice radiated through his quiet room. "Rogue?" He repeated, his head turning as he tried to find her. She opened her brown eyes, lifting her head a bit to watch him. "Rogue, where-""I am here." she whispered, her eyes haunted as she continued staring at him. He turned towards her, and she saw his pale face contort in confusion. "What just happened-"_

"_My powers." She whispered again and this time her eyes widened when Bobby came near her. "Your powers?" he asked, as he continued walking. It was when he was a couple of feet away that his body crumpled, the blue eyes rolling back in his head,._

_She let out a scream as the memories swamped her, ice coating the floor._

She kicked the chair back, the wheels rolling her farther away as she began distancing herself from Bobby as another horde of his memories swamped her. She had had enough of him in her head.

Her cynical eyes assessed him as the Professor cleared his throat, watching her ex-boyfriend as his body fought for control.

Ex-boyfriend.

How weird that sounded now.

That kid was a bigger liar if there ever was one. She scoffed as she heard his words in her heads, the words that told her he loved her the way she was. Well, that had obviously changed with her powers came back with a vengeance. She stared down at her hands again, this time just hating herself.

The Professor cleared his throat again and she looked up, her cynical eyes once again scanning the Ice_boy_.

"He's ok?" she asked, nodding her head towards Bobby. The professor nodded before leaning back in his wheelchair. He stared at her thoughtfully before speaking. "Does this happen with everyone?"

She nodded her head. "I can't get near anyone without…this happening." she answered, hovering her hands over her body. "And you think this is the result of taking this cure?"

"I know it is. My powers are supposed to be gone! Completely gone!" she shouted, jumping up from the couch before pacing around the room. "That was the point of taking the dumb thing! I am supposed to be able to touch!" She sighed heavily, looking around the room. "I don't get it." She mutter, flopping back down on the couch, keeping a safe distance away from The Professor and Bobby. She placed her head in her hands and sighed again before asking, "Now what?"

"We can work with this, teach you how to control it." she heard him mutter and scoffed. "We couldn't work with it before, we probably can't work with it right now." She murmured. A knock on the door had her lifting her head, turning it as Logan stepped in. He eyed her warily, not taking a step closer. He saw Bobby and sighed, rolling his shoulders as he spoke. "You did it to him again, Rogue?" he asked and she rolled her eyes, cynical as always. "He's going to be fine." she muttered standing up. The Professor spoke again and she ignored him as she continued out.

Logan backed up, keeping a safe distance from her, and stopped her with his voice. "Rogue…who were you talking to?" he asked, glancing around the empty room looking for someone else other than the sleeping Bobby. She turned and stared at the chair the Professor used to occupy, feeling him in her mind even though he wasn't there physically. "No one." she said, continuing out.

X

"Don't you ever get tired of people always avoiding you?" Scott asked, and she closed her eyes as she felt the wind caress her face, the bench comfortable under her weight. "Not really." she muttered, staring at him as he sat next her. "Channeling us is not going to help you." he murmured, sighing as he rolled his blue eyes. "Yeah? Well, speaking to dead people in my head is a lot better than watching as everyone anxiously awaits my next 'victim'." she said, creating air quotes with her hand.

Scott leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "It's been almost two weeks since your powers came back. Tapping into our memories and our powers aren't helping your social state." he told her and her eyes slid over to stare at her imaginary Scott. "I can pull out Jean, you know." she said, watching as he faded. He rolled his blue eyes again before he disappeared, the sting behind her eyes reminding her of who she just summoned.

She sat alone, her gloves gone. She would've killed to have her gloves on, because then at least she could get close to people. She stared down at her body again. How do you get rid of a shield around you that sucked everyone dry?

She glanced up when she saw something move and felt her heart dropped as she watched him move across the lawn.

She sneered, hating the stupid loops her heart did as Warren shifted, his white wings almost heavenly as they shone against the sun. She stood up, trying to ignore him as he stretched his wings. She began walking, her long legs taking her farther and farther away from the man who constantly interrupted her peace.

"Stupid egotistic bastard." She muttered, her mind running with images of all the women Warren constantly brought home with him. He had money and he flaunted it. It didn't matter if his father was the strongest anti-mutant activist or not, Warren knew how to steal the spotlight from the man, and he did it well.

She growled, hating the way her heart flipped when she heard his voice as it cajoled a bird. It was the same voice she had always heard him use when he stood outside her door, seducing another woman. They were all stupid anyway. Wanting nothing but his money.

"He's not that bad looking." Jean whispered, her body jogging as it tried to keep up with Rogue. "He's Warren Worthington, he's as bad as the rich boys come." Rogue answered, slowing down so the redhead didn't have to run. "I think there's more to him then you think."

"Right." Rogue scoffed, hating that her peace and quiet had been disturbed by him. "He's here for a couple of months and suddenly, he's helping Ororo run the damn mansion." She grumbled, stopping as she reached the fountain in the front of the mansion. She stared at the statue, the wings reminding her of the idiot out back.

Jean had faded a long time ago and Rogue was alone once again. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, sighing as she felt peace envelope her once again. "He's not that bad looking." Rogue finally agreed, staring at her wavy reflection. "He's just really, really dangerous."

* * *

And, ladies and gentlemen (?), it begins :D


	2. Damsel in Distress

"You know, this whole shutting the world away thing is getting a little out of hand, don't you think?" Scott asked, his blue eyes watching her as she continued doing the dishes. She ignored him, scrubbing harder on a bowl as she stood alone in the kitchen. She ate lunch by herself, not daring company because of her powers, which meant that she was responsible for her own dishes. She looked disdainfully behind her at the leftovers of her lasagna. She always ended up cooking too much and throwing it away.

She let out a sigh when Scott continued talking. "I mean, sure, talking to us can curb the loneliness for a while, but don't you ever miss real company? Real people?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't mind talking to people in my head. It's the people in real life that annoy me." she muttered, picking up a cup and rinsing it before she started soaping. "People in real life are the dangerous ones. They're the ones that can rip your heart out and grind it under their feet. They're the ones that can twist your feelings and make you think it's never going to be ok again." She dropped her gaze back onto the sink, watching the water run. She closed her eyes, her mind racing as Bobby's face, Logan's face, and The Professor's face ran behind her eyelids. She opened them again, the brown finally sad as she let her guard down.

That's how you mask the pain. You hide it behind cynicism and sarcasm and let people think you're just emotionless instead of hurting. If people knew that they could seriously hurt you just by words or actions, they'd take full advantage. She stared out the window, picturing the 3 graves that held the bodies of their 3 fallen comrades.

Scott, her big-hero-worship crush. The guy who had saved her so long ago. She remembered the way he smiled, his face seemingly tattooed on her brain. Once upon a time she had had his schedule branded on her mind, when he had a day off so she could seemingly "bump" into him on accident. She shook her head, also remembering that he had had only eyes for Jean.

Jean, the one who had sacrificed her life to save them all. And, the one who had eventually gone crazy from the other person inside her. Rogue scoffed, knowing all too well how it felt to have to fight for your own body. Jean was the nicest out of all of them. She was the one who had cared the most. She was almost as giving as the Professor had been.

Rogue's eyes welled up when she thought of the old man, the man who had given them all a second life. She sniffed, sobbing softly as she gripped the edge of the sink. God, that old man was dead. Every time she thought about any of them it was Charles's memory that could still bring her to tears. The one man who had saved all of them. He hadn't deserved to die, even if he had, the way it happened was completely unfair to him. A man with his stature deserved a lot better.

She sniffed, trying to get rid of the tears. "I didn't die in vain, my child." Charles's voice whispered over her softly before his body appeared on the other side of the sink. Her brown eyes stared at him, the depths luminous with tears. "I know that." She whispered, shutting off the faucet. "I just wish you hadn't died." she shook her hands, trying to dry them off a bit more as she turned to reach for the towels.

She screamed, her hand reaching up to grab her chest as her heart jumped violently against her ribs. Her brown eyes wide, she let out a curse when Warren glanced up, his smirking a bit before he shoved another bite of lasagna into his mouth. She wiped furiously at her eyes, hoping he hadn't heard her crying and hoping the tears were all gone. His blue eyes assessed her, cool and calm which were a direct contrast to her brown eyes. He leaned back on the counter, holding the bowl in his hand as he took another bite of her lunch. He was far enough away from her for her power to remain dormant, but close enough to her that she could still see his pale blue eyes as they moved up and down her body slowly. It wasn't like the creepy stares she got at the mall or even the ones some of the older mutants gave her. This look was thoughtful…contemplating.

When he continued staring at her silently, chewing slowly before he swallowed, she felt her natural defense of sarcasm and cynicism build up. "Like what you see?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Hardly." he muttered, his blue eyes still looking at her strangely. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, backing away from him.

She gasped when her butt hit the sink, turning her head to glare at the inanimate object. She turned back to stare at Warren, wondering if he was ever going to stop staring and actually talk.

She watched as his sexy mouth quirked, his smile lethal as it sent her heart thumping. She tried to ignore it, telling herself that it was a normal teenage habit to react that way to a handsome man and instead of smiling like she wanted to, she smirked back. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask her blush. Oh god, why the hell was she blushing?

He gave her another sexy smile before speaking. "I was just watching you."

She snorted rather unattractively., "That didn't sound creepy at all." she said, sarcasm icing her voice. She heard him chuckle and glanced up. She reached behind her to grip the sink as he started walking towards her. "H-hey!" she sputtered, trying to back away from him but growling in frustration when sink stopped her. "Hey, stop!" she shouted, holding out her hand in an attempt to stop him. She jerked to the side when he continued closer. He gave her an odd look, his eyebrow quirking up as he placed the bowl in the sink.

She was still at least 5 feet away from him and she took comfort in that. She didn't need his memories of late night rendezvous running through her mind. He leaned against the sink now and continued watching her, his arms crossed lightly over his chest.

She refused to salivate from the muscles that bunched from his arms and instead trained her wary eyes on his face. Bad idea.

She found herself tracing the handsome edges. From the top of his blonde hair to the bottom of that sexy mouth. She shook her head, trying to gain some sense back into herself. What was she doing? She barely knew this guy and already she found herself acting like every other girl in the mansion was.

Gaga over Warren. Pfft.

She was fine with her skin right now (as fine as she could get) and she didn't need another reason to wish for touch.

She had had enough disappointments there.

When he didn't speak, or move for that matter, she began to creep past him. "Well…bye." she muttered, running out of the door.

He stayed in the quiet room, turning to catch her scent as she ran out. When he was sure she was gone, he let out a sigh and smacked himself on the head. "God, idiot." he said out loud. "all you had to do was freaking talk to her." He sighed, his blue eyes wary as he contemplated the platinum haired child. Why was he always going out of his way to find her? God knows she wasn't like any of the girls he preferred. Rogue was way to tall and was way to skinny for him to actually feel attracted to her. She was way too blunt and definitely no where near as beautiful as the women he was used to.

He rubbed at his chest, his heart twisting as he pictured her when she hadn't known he was there.

She had been crying, her tall frame shaking with sobs. The couple of months he had been in the mansion, Rogue always successfully pissed him off with the way she acted. He was either the brunt of her sarcasm or he was witness to is. She bit people's heads off and didn't let anyone near her.

He winced. Ok, well, she really couldn't help the last one. But, she didn't have to act like the world had turned it's back on her. She didn't have to act like such a brat. In all likelihood, he really shouldn't be interested in her, but something tugged at him. Maybe it was the constant pain he always saw her in eyes, regardless of how hard she tried to mask it. Maybe he just felt like she needed someone to save her.

He was always a sucker damsels in distress.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, school is driving me nuts.

trying as fast as possible to post up chapters, but trust, it gets more interesting :D

R&R


	3. Digging the Hole Deeper

"Alone again, I see?" Jean murmured, her red hair flying in the wind as Rogue continued to draw. A habit she had picked up when the other residents of the mansion had ignored and avoided her like the plague. She could draw characters, and those characters were enough to keep her company.

Enough to keep her sane.

Rogue squinted, glancing up at the posing Jean. "Can you lift your chin a little bit?" she asked of the redhead and she complied, her pale chin rising an inch. "Thanks." Rogue muttered, erasing a stray mark. "You know, this can't be the least bit healthy for you." Jean continued. "I prefer to be alone. Besides, no one in the mansion can get near me."

"Yes, but, you can't shut everyone out." Jean said, her eyes trailing over to the young girl. Rogue looked up, her brown eyes rolling as Jean continued looking at her like that. "I only shut people out when they deserve it. Besides, no one likes me anyways." She mumbled the last part as she focused instead on perfecting the curve of Jean's eyes.

"Now, that's a lie. Everyone likes you Rogue-"

"Try being the only idiot who thought taking the cure would solve everything. They all look at me as if I gave up on what I was fighting for." Rogue said, rubbing rather hard on a line to shadow the neck of the picture. She cursed when the paper rubbed into tiny pieces, throwing the picture off. "No one blames you for taking the cure, Rogue." Jean said, stepping off of the side of the fountain as she came over to the young woman, glancing at the picture. "That's a very-"

"Lifelike drawing." A deep voice commented and Rogue fell forward, landing on her butt as she scrambled to turn around. Warren stood there, the sun shining behind him turning his hair and wings a pure white. He smirked, his body relaxed as he walked forward, resting his forearms on the bench when he reached it.

She slammed her drawing shut, her anger at being disturbed once again palpable as she spoke. "You can't just go sneaking up on people." she growled, anger turning her brown eyes a tawny hazel. "Oh, she has emotion." Warren smirked again, his blue eyes watching her closely.

"Yeah, it's called annoyed. Ever heard of it?" She growled again, her white hair falling forward. She raised her hand, brushing it back viciously before scrambling to her feet. Warren stayed calm, still watching her as he spoke, "Actually, yes. I have heard of that emotion before. I must say though, it's never been really directed towards me."

"Well, I am ecstatic to be the first." she told him, tucking her drawings under her arm as she kept a safe distance from him. "You can be the first for many things." he told her, smiling slowly.

She felt the instant warmth seep into her body, his smile making her heart thump faster. _Goddamnit_ she cursed to herself, trying to fight the feelings churning inside her. The last time she felt like that was the first time Bobby ever spoke to her, making that stupid rose on the corner of her desk. The feelings of being wanted, of wanting to touch. The feeling where her heart bloomed, opening to accept the love and the friendship that Bobby had wanted to offer, regardless of her mutation. Then, the feelings of loss and remorse when everyone she opened to turned her back on her because of her choices and the consequences.

Logan didn't speak to her, his heart still stuck on his dead love and Bobby had began dating Kitty, someone he could touch.

She felt the cold, dark shield coat her heart again. No, she would never let herself feel that way again. No matter who it was. No matter if it was the dashingly handsome, godly creature Warren Worthington. No matter how soft and friendly his eyes were. No matter how much she wanted to run her hand through his silky looking hair. No matter how much him walking around without a shirt sent her heart racing-

She shook her head, trying to regain some sense into herself. "I highly doubt I'll be the first for much." she sneered as she stood up fully. He just smirked as an answer. Her tawny eyes trailed down his chest before she jerked her head up. The laugh that reverberated from his chest had her bristling. "Why do you walk around shirtless? You're not that hot-"

"I hate how constricting it is on my wings." he answered and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Regardless, you can't be the only shirtless mutant in the school-"

"Offering Rogue? I must say, I can't wait to see you shirtless-" he stopped to duck, dodging the lethal pencil that came flying towards him. "God, you're such a damn pig!" she yelled stalking away. He watched her, his mind in turmoil. "That could've gone a lot better." he cursed himself as she disappeared into the mansion. "You really should be careful around her." a tall figure murmured, and Warren rolled his eyes.

Namora shifted, her blonde hair flowing around her blue body. "Why? She's dangerous?" he asked, his mind shifting to accommodate the new personality. The blue skinned blonde smiled. "No, I am sure even you can take her. What I meant is, be careful what you say around her." He turned his head, seeing the blue skinned woman even though she had been dead for a while. "What, Namora, afraid I'll shove my foot in my mouth like I did the first time I met you?" She smiled, her eyes sad. "You still blame yourself for that, huh?" She asked and his heart churned.

"I still blame myself for a lot." he murmured, watching her yellow eyes. She smiled again, but began fading. "Don't make the mistake with her as you did with me." her silky voice murmured as she faded completely. He was left with himself and the quiet sounds of the fountain as it bubbled.

X

"What are they called?" Warren Worthington II asked as he ran his hand through his jet gray hair, rings flashing as they caught in the lights of the long hallway. His expensive shoes clicked down the hallway, the small scientist beside him struggling to keep up with his long-legged gait.

"Called, sir?" the small man asked, pushing up his glasses as he started to become out of breath. "Yes, this new project you have. What are they called?" Warren repeated, his tone annoyed. He has spent millions upon millions on this project and he wanted to know that this was working at least. He grimaced when thinking of the last project he had invested so much in, and the epic failure is had ended up being. A _cure_ his ass. A picture of his young son flashed through his mind before he shoved it away, focusing instead of the large panel of glass they stopped in front of.

The scientist smiled, pride emanating through his voice as he pushed a small button. The lights clicked on on the other side of the glass, illuminating the large metal figures on the other side of the wall.

Warren Worthington II prided himself in never being speechless, always having the last word. But now, his mouth gaped open as she stared at the red and blue metal figures, shining eerily in the glow of the overhead lighting.

He scientist continued speaking, his voice low as he explained the specs of the machine. Warren waved that away "What are they called?" he asked again and the scientist smiled.

"They're called Setinels, sir."


	4. Running Away

Rogue rolled her eyes, throwing the pillow over her ears as she heard the mindless giggle of another one of Warren's escapades outside her door. She turned, humming softly to herself when the giggle became louder, Warren's deep, melodic voice following right after it.

She gritted her teeth when his door clicked shut and she heard the unmistakable moan of pleasure. Whether it was from Warren or the bimbo, she wasn't sure, and she didn't care. Stupid walls in the damn mansion were paper thin. When she heard another giggle suppressed by a moan, she let out a low growl and threw her blanket off. She threw a pair of thermo pants over her shorts, jerked on a sweater over her tank and grabbed her tennis shoes. She walked out, making sure to slam her door a bit louder then necessary before going down the stairs. She had her tennis shoes on in a flash and was out the door running before the double doors even clicked shut.

She didn't hear the scream or see the half naked woman scramble out of the room, the word 'mutant' running from her lips. Her wide green eyes stared at the white wings dubiously, wondering how Warren had been able to keep them hidden.

The blonde man stared at her calmly, his wings settling down near his sides as he crossed his arms over his chest. She sputtered, her eyes wild as she continued staring at the son of one of the most powerful men in New York. He looked every bit as handsome as she remembered him, and just as sexy. Her eyes trailed hungrily up his strong legs, his slim hips, his unbuttoned pants and his chiseled chest. She stopped when she reached his wings, her mind shifting back to her original purpose.

Warren quirked an eyebrow, his low voice strained as he spoke. "Did my father send you?" he asked and she shook her head. The blue eyes flashed with anger. "Don't lie to me, Maureen, it's unbecoming." she shook her head again and jerked back when the blue eyes hit her like ice. "what do you know?" he asked and Maureen paled, wondering how he could have known. Warren took a graceful step forward and Maureen stumbled back. "I don't know anything!" she screamed as she began running down the stairs. Warren let her go, grunting in disgust as he watched her leave. Another wasted lead.

He stepped back, leaning nonchalantly on the door jamb as he brought one of his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He glanced around, wondering if they're fight had woken anyone in the mansion up. He doubted it. They all slept like zombies.

He straightened up when he glanced at Rogue's door, remembering the unmistakable sound of her door slamming shut. He chuckled, remembering it had been the reason he had bared his wings to Maureen. Somehow, he couldn't even keep up with his own charade anymore. Not with the thought of Rogue being on the other side of the wall.

He felt the sudden urge to want to talk to her. The brunette spitfire was every bit as different as the blonde bombshell he had just released. He buttoned his jeans, knowing she was awake as he walked over the soft carpet to her room. He knocked once softly, every fiber in his body on high alert. With his keen senses, he should've been able to hear her at least breathing on the other side of the door. When he heard nothing of the sort, not even her rustling as she shifted in bed, he knocked harder. Her door slipped open and he glanced in, his sharp eyes already telling him that she wasn't in the room.

His ears perked, trying to hear for her. He heard the unmistakable sound of shoes slapping on gravel, her breathing labored as she continued running. He also heard something else.

He was out of the mansion in a flash, chasing after her, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. He had not only heard her running, but also the slap of a larger pair of feet on the ground.

X

God, she needed to go running more often. She was out of shape, something made apparent after she had been running for more than 5 minutes, her heart beating wildly against her chest. She breathed heavily, her tired body protesting when she jumped her speed up another notch. The pain in her legs were nothing compared to the pain in her chest. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up, you know?" Scott asked, jogging beside her.

"That…sounds like…a good…plan." She muttered in-between breaths as she continued running. "Not if you have something to live for." Scott said, his breathing even. She slid him a look. "I…don't."

"So tell me, why is it you haven't killed yourself yet? You're talking to dead people and no one in the mansion seems to want you around, right?" Scott asked, pushing her a little. "Suicide…is…weak." she grunted when she started hitting an incline. Her calves burned and she felt the sweat drip down her neck. She pushed, ignoring the pain as she continued running away.

Logically, she knew she had to eventually turn around and go back. But for now…for now, she could be free. No one was around her and she felt the blessed feeling of peace calm her. She didn't have to worry about being too close to people. About having to sit there and watch them watch her warily, as if she was some type of poison. She didn't have to try and hide the other result of the cure.

Her power to manifest.

Even as she thought about it, she felt the ice coat her hands, her body temperature dropping as Bobby's ice manifested itself. She also felt John's fire thrumming under her skin and she ran harder, trying to fight it.

Another side effect of the cure? Most definitely. The cure had corrupted all the other personalities inside her, allowing her control over them…mostly. Sometimes she could control them, other times she had to have a bit of help. She could use the Professor's power, Jean's, Scott's, Bobby's, Piotr's, and John's. At least, those were all that manifested themselves. She didn't dare try Erik's, afraid of what could happen if that one went out of control.

She remembered the day she could use the powers of the dead mutants. She had been sitting outside by the grave, probably a day after her powers had come back. She remembered crying…_ a lot._ Out of nowhere, the Professor had flashed beside her, his body as real as she had been. She remembered seeing Jean and Scott next to him, reaching out to her. Then, pain. Next thing she knew, she had entered Looneyville and could see and talk to them. She could also tap into their powers. She rubbed at her eyes now, the pain small but annoying.

Their powers were always easier to control, probably because they had stopped fighting to take over her mind and body and instead laid dormant, their bodies projecting themselves by another manner.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're always the one that has to run away?" Scott asked, shoving her mind back into reality. She slowed down a little, turning as she headed back to the mansion. "No." She replied breathlessly, trying to remember how she had gotten so far away from the mansion. It was a blur, so far away that she only recognized it as the Mansion because it was the only building in a mile's radius.

"Really? Cause it bothers me. Every time someone gets near you, you're always the one running away."

"Not always." She muttered, slowing to a light job to warm down.

"Yes, always. Like, with Warren and Bobby. What was that?" Scott asked, following her movements. "What do you mean?" she asked, glancing at his blue eyes as she slowed down to a walk. Scott followed once more and slowed down too. "You're always running from that Warren guy, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why?" Scott finished, glancing over at her. "Cause he's a pig." she answered, catching her breathing as she took off her sweater, using it to wipe off the sweat. She heard Scott chuckle and turned to look at him. "You know that's not it." He muttered, sending her a look. "Really? Then what is it?"

"You're scared that he makes you feel again." Scott said, and she scoffed. "Hardly."

"Come on, admit it. He makes you feel again." Scott pushed and Rogue scoffed again. "The only thing that he makes me feel is nausea." she murmured, Scott fading as she put him away.

Warren Worthington the 3rd was nothing but a self-centered egotistical prick that got his jollies from pissing her off. He always disrupted her when she wanted to be alone and had no courtesy for anyone around him. She had to go and run away just so she didn't have to hear him boinking the blonde next door!

She turned slightly when she heard something behind her. When she saw nothing, she continued walking, her senses on high alert. She heard the crunch of dead leaves again and turned fully, stopping to stare around her. "Whose there?" she shouted, wishing she'd thought to have brought a flashlight. The street lights were low and spaced far apart, throwing some patches of the street in shadows.

When no one answered, she continued walking slowly, turning a bit.

There.

She heard it again and swung her heads to the shadows, screaming as a large mass hurtled towards her. She hit the ground painfully, her shoulder screaming as she landed on something sharp. She felt the stinging behind her eyelids, Scott face flashing across her eyes before the large mass let out a howl, gripping it's shoulder as pain radiated through it. Rogue bucked and the large mass rolled off, grunting in agony.

She jumped to her feet as she broke into a run. She screamed again when the large hand wrapped around her ankle, throwing her to the ground. She turned, her other foot connecting severely with it's face. The grip loosened and she stomped down on the hand, it's owner screaming out in pain.

She struggled to her feet, breaking into another run just as another shadow jumped in front of her. "Son of a-" she started, but stopped when it slammed it's large mass into her. She saw stars when she opened her eyes again, her head pounding viciously from it's meeting with the ground. Dazed, she didn't have time to react when the hand brushed her bare shoulder.

They must've had some shield on before, or else they wouldn't have been able to get near her. But, skin to skin contact was still her greatest weapon.

A name flashed through her mind as she grunted in pain from the contact.

Friends of Humanity.

A man with brown hair and cold silver eyes watched her, his large hand coming up to grip the microphone as he yelled to a group of anti-mutant activists.

She tugged away from her attacker, stopping the onslaught of memories and personalities. She stumbled to her feet again, her attacker knocked out from their little rendezvous and began to limp away, her body crying as she continued to move.

She fell to her knees a few yards away from the unconscious body, so weak she thought she would hurl from it. She heard the other attacker as it came up behind her, his boots crunching on the rocks as he spoke. "One down." he murmured and she heard his clothes rustle as he raised something towards her. She felt a stinging pain in her neck and winced, reaching up to pull out the dart. She fought to get to her knees once more and grunted when she feel forward instead, pain radiating through her body. "Hey, pack this one up and send her back to the lab. Creed's gonna be mighty happy-argh!" He stopped suddenly and she heard him grunt in pain as something hit him, stopping his attack.


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

She opened her eyes weakly and saw a blur of white before she heard a another grunt, the body behind her falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the pain as she struggled to her hands and knees. She shook her head, clearing it as she stood up, her body screaming in protest.

Something white flashed against the street lights and she heard another grunt as yet another body fell. She stumbled forward, trying to see what it was that kept flashing white. She heard a grunt of pain from it and the white thing turned.

Her heart recognized him, beating wildly against her chest as her mind told her it was Warren Worthington the 3rd. The self-centered egotistical prick that had come to her aid, Rogue, the bitchiest person.

She heard another grunt of pain from him and without even thinking, felt the sting behind her eyes before the beams shot out. They flew over Warren's shoulder and struck her other attacker, sending him flying in the air before he came crashing down in the grass. The red glow stopped and faded, her tired body not being able to keep it up for long. Her tawny eyes shifted, blurring as her knees buckled, her body finally giving out. She felt the air vibrate as his wings brought him next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as they lifted to the skies.

She dimly waited for the pain and the pull, waiting for her power to take effect. When they didn't, when she didn't feel anything instead of his strong arms around her waist, her hand reached up to grab the long, tan column of his throat. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt it as he swallowed, but other than that, nothing.

She blacked out after that.

X

She woke up slowly, her body protesting as she shifted. She let out a moan, her head pounding as she sat up and threw off her blanket. She looked around her room, the familiar objects a comfort to her as she stepped slowly off the bed. Ok, so everything that happened had just been a dream, right? She wasn't attacked by anyone and Warren couldn't possibly touch her or get near her.

She shook her head, letting out a moan when the headache pounded. He neck ached and she reached up to massage it, working out the kink. She felt the bandage and her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She pulled it off slowly, wincing as it caught some skin.

"What the hell…" She let the question trail off as she stared at the bandage. A smile was drawn on it, the pen smudged a bit on one corner of the mouth. She laughed despite herself, a genuine laugh, her first for months. It seemed like such a silly thing to laugh about, but it tugged at a warm corner of her heart.

She opened her door, still smiling.

"Well, that's a first." A voice murmured and it sent her heart hammering. She glanced up, her tawny eyes connecting with the light blue as he leaned on her doorjamb. She jerked back into her room, her smile fading as she glanced up at him. "Well, it was nice while it lasted." She heard him say as he continued into her room. "H-hey! Stay back!" she shouted, throwing out her hands. Warren sent her a sardonic smirk before he continued walking, his gait slow. "Hey seriously, stay away!" she kept backing up, growling when she hit her window sill. She turned to glance out the window, contemplating escape. "If you jump from here, you're going to break something." Warren commented and she turned to stare at him. She jumped back as he came closer, her elbow hitting the window. She let out a curse, bringing it forward as she attempted to rub the pain away.

"You have this really bad knack of hurting yourself." he said, smiling. "I wouldn't be hurting myself if you just listen to me and do what I say-Hey!" She shouted as he took another step closer. "I was never good at taking orders." he muttered, taking another step.

"God, you're so stupid! Do you even realize what could happen to you if you get near me-Hey!" She jumped to the side, her hands trailing against the wall behind her as she got further and further away from him. He let out a sigh. "Rogue-" He began, jumping as she tried to get to the door.

She didn't know how it happened. She had been so careful not to let it. But, as soon as she had jumped for the door, he had been right there, fast as lightening. She slammed into him, sending both of them to the floor. In mid-flight he twisted, wrapping his arms around her as he let his shoulder take the brunt of the fall. They landed with a loud thump and for the second time in the last 24 hours, she was touching Warren Worthington. Like, actually _touching_ Warren Worthington. His skin felt warm beneath her hands, her eyes blurry with confusion when she opened them. He was leaning over her, his blue eyes watching her closely as his arms stayed wrapped loosely around her.

He watched as her tawny eyes widened in surprise. He smiled and she felt her heart beat erratically in reaction. "Well, I wasn't dreaming after all." he murmured, his blue eyes moving slowly over her face. She saw when his eyes traced her mouth and she jerked in response, trying to free herself from his embrace. "Get off. Get off of me." She muttered, pushing against his bare shoulders. And yet, despite her commands, he stayed intimately on top of her, watching her ever so carefully with his blue eyes.

"Well, I find this very interesting. Don't you?" he asked her, his voice low and sexy. The same voice she had heard him use with the blonde bimbo last night. Anger flashed in her eyes, hating that her heart was reacting so violently to his touch. "Hardly." she told him, smiling sweetly before bringing her knee up to the place between his legs. She pressed dangerously and watched as his eyes crossed. "Now, get off of me or I will slam my knee in a place where it don't belong." She muttered, watching him. Slowly, he brought his hands out from under her and instead placed it on both sides of their bodies. He pushed up and she refused to notice the way his body flexed. She slid out from under him, watching the man warily as she struggled to her feet.

He should've been dead, or at least unconscious, by now. He was close enough that her power should've taken effect and drained every last bit of his powers and his memories. But, instead, he was standing there, looking at her with that stupid grin plastered on his handsome face. She eyed him warily, wondering why he was able to get near her. She should've felt alarm, but instead she felt a deep sense of annoyance. Out of all the people who could touch her, it had to be freakin' Warren Worthington the 3rd.

As if to test her patience, he stepped closer to her.

She retreated back, holding out a hand. "I swear, keep doing that and you'll regret it." she said and he only raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm serious." she muttered, backing up more. He stepped forward and said, "I am getting a little tired of our constant dance. As much as I love dances, this one is getting old."

"Then do yourself a favor and step out!" She grunted, bumping into the window again. She turned and growled at the object, wishing it would just let her leave. A dangerous feat, considering the fact that a fall from 3 stories probably wouldn't be the greatest idea she ever had. "Don't you wonder why I can touch you?" he asked and she turned to answer him.

She let out a gasp, slamming her hands over her mouth at Warren reached forward, placing his hands on either side of her head, trapping her in. His close proximity sent her heart racing. That was it. She refused to acknowledge the fact that it could've been Warren Worthington himself that sent her heart aflutter, regardless of what he was doing to her.

"You don't wonder?" he asked again and her tawny eyes widened as they connected with his sapphire ones. "What?" she asked, mesmerized by the azure depths. She heard him chuckle and that snapped her back to reality. She pushed at his bare chest, not taking the time to admire the strength behind the muscles and instead pushed hard to get him away from her. "I don't wonder nor do I care why I can touch you. Just-just say away from me." She muttered, ducking under his arms and running out of the room.

He stayed though, smiling a bit. Oh yes, the brunette spitfire was everything he wasn't looking for in a women. But, he remained interested for some very odd reason. He couldn't get her out of his mind, or his mission.

He brought his hand up to gently rub his chin. She might not wonder why he could touch her, but he was curious.

He was damn curious.


	6. I Have No Feelings

"I think you should talk to him." Jean murmured, repositioning her legs. Rogue glanced up from her drawing pad, the metals walls of the danger room vibrating with sound as she let out a scoff. "I don't think so." She mumbled, shaping the face. Jean sent her a look, which Rogue missed, before speaking. "I don't see why not. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why he can touch you?"

"Should I be?" Rogue asked, looking up and this time she didn't miss it as Jean rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rogue. Don't act like it doesn't pique your interest-"

"Look, all that it piques is my annoyance. Out of all the men that I could touch, it had to be him!" she threw the drawing pad away from her in frustration, Warren's face staring up at her from the paper. She had perfected the straight edge of his jaw, his smirk as his blue eyes twinkled. She had gotten the flow of his hair just right and even drew the crooked nose perfectly.

The stupid fool had been on her mind for days, his constant interruptions calculated perfectly whenever he ran into her. And she always abruptly ran away.

She stared around at the empty dome, the metal walls mocking her as she glared around the quiet room. Her only actual escape from the rest of world since no one used the danger room anymore. Not since Scott died and Wolverine stayed wrapped up in his own pain. It was the perfect place for her to go to draw.

And train.

She stood up, brushing off the butt of her suit as she shouted, "RT 345!". The room shifted, the scene changing to accommodate her training. The program she had specifically made for herself so long ago when her powers manifested themselves.

She jumped, the ground shaking as the stimulation began, before a growl escaped from one of the monsters. Jean and Scott flashed next to her, their bodies already in the fighting position as something flew past her. She felt the pain behind her eyes, the red shooting out as her telepathy threw the droid into the air, both powers sending it flying.

She had time to smile before another one came flying at her, his red eyes flashing. She brought her hands forward to block, feeling the metal coat her body as Piotr's powers emerged. They clashed together, metal against metal, and she grunted as her feet began sliding across the floor. She jerked, throwing the droid to the side as ice began to coat her hands. It's red eyes blinked, the ice crackling as it covered the droid's body. The red faded to black and she smirked, standing up and giving the droid a vicious kick. She turned and began running, jumping over obstacles that popped out of the wall. She let out a curse when she tripped, turning so that her back took a good portion of the fall. She grimaced when she felt a piece of metal dig into her back.

She scrambled to her feet, reaching behind her to feel for the obstruction. She found it, the blood dripping furiously, and only allowed herself a scream as she tugged it out. Even before the object was gone, she felt her body patching itself up as Logan's face flashed through her mind. She gave herself time to thank him before she jumped back up, continuing the session.

It was almost 30 minutes later when the program shut off, a tired Rogue calling it to an end. She sank to her knees, her body exhausted as she let out a sigh. She stared at her tattered uniform, grimacing at the deep marks that covered her body. She closed her eyes, groaning as she brought Logan's face to her mind once more. Her body shook, fighting the drowsy feelings of pain and weakness as she fought to heal herself.

When the task was done, and she was barely bleeding, she feel back, her tawny eyes meeting the cool ceiling. She closed her them, loving the silence as her body continued the process of healing itself.

"You know, if you keep this up you're going to kill yourself, Rogue." She heard the soft, melodic voice of the Professor's speak, even going as far as smelling him as he stood next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, the old man's friendly green eyes staring at her as she laid there. "I am training." she murmured, not moving as he sat down near her, his kind eyes empathetic. "Training, or running?" he asked and she scoffed. "training." she told him, closing her eyes once more. She heard him let out a small sigh, his voice light as he said, "You always knew how to take care of yourself, Rogue." She grunted in reply. "But, there are times when you must stop lying to yourself." he continued.

Her eyes opened to slits, staring at him as she asked, "lying?"

She saw his pale head nod. "This new…discovery…terrifies you, doesn't it?"

"discovery?"

"The discovery that someone in this mansion can touch you without getting hurt, without you getting hurt." She scoffed again. "What do I have to be scared of?" she asked, looking at the dead man for an answer. He leaned back, resting on the palm of his heads as he stared at the young woman. "Your feelings?" he asked and watched as her tawny eyes flashed with sadness before being replaced by anger. "What feelings?" She growled, sitting up abruptly. "You mean the feelings no one else seemed to care a shit about? The feelings that were stomped on like they were nothing? The feelings that got me into this stupid mess in the first place? Those feelings, Charles?"

She jumped to her feet, shutting the old man away in her mind. She watched as he let out another sigh, his green eyes sad before he faded.

"I don't have feelings." She muttered, staring at the spot where the Professor had just occupied. "I have no feelings." she whispered, closing her eyes for a brief moment before turning around.

"I doubt that." his silky voice penetrated her silence once more. Her eyes snapped open, the tawny color flashing with more anger as they met his handsome face on the other side of the danger room. She watched as he smirked, his lithe body moving slowly towards her as she spoke. "What?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. She watched as he smirked once more.

"I said, I doubt that." When she continued staring at him with a mix of anger and confusion in her eyes, he smiled instead of smirked. "What?" she asked again and he laughed. He watched as she bristled, her anger finally taking over the sad depths he had seen in her eyes. His heart lightened, preferring her angry instead of sad and depressed.

"I said I doubt you don't have feelings."

"What the hell do you know about my damn feelings?" she growled and her anger pique more when he laughed again. "You're angry right now, yes? It that not a feeling?" When she remained quiet, he grinned. "See, I see it as a particular talent to get you all riled up, Rogue." he said and she stepped forward dangerously. "You made it a sport to piss me off?" she asked, her voice low. His eyebrows shot up and with surprise, he realized he had made a wrong step somewhere. She continued forward, her tall body closing the distance to him easily. "Tell me, Warren, why the hell are you so interested in me?" She asked, her eyes squinting in anger. When he shrugged, his broad shoulders naked against the bright lights, she growled in frustration. "Forget it." She muttered, stalking past him at a safe distance. It was more of a force of habit, she told herself. She refused to believe she stayed as far away from him as possible before he had made her_ feel_ something the past week when she hadn't felt anything in the past months.

She let out a small shriek when he grabbed for her, his large hand wrapping around her wrist as he tugged her back. She hit the wall softly, her tawny eyes moving automatically to his face as he leaned closer to her. His placed a forearm over her head, his other hand reaching forward to rest on the wall beside her head. His face loomed close to hers, and for the second time in a week, she saw him tracing her mouth with his eyes. She began to bring her knee up, but in anticipation of her reaction she felt his lower body slide forward, nestling her lower body intimately against the wall…and him.

Her brown eyes widened in shock, her chest pressing every so often against his as her breathing quickened. He felt the need for her make it's way right to his groin and he had the notion that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. He shifted and felt her body react to his. She leaned into him, the pleasure on her face so small, he had to have been looking for it to notice it. He heard her breathing hitch, his face leaning in closer to hers. "Warren." She whispered, sighing his name. He leaned in closer, his low voice asking, "yes?" His hand moved to the side of her face, cupping her cheek as he leaned into the kiss.

"Get off of me." She whispered, her tawny eyes clear as she stared at him. He pulled back and she was smirking, her eyes laughing. "It seems even I can get the old playboy riled up." She murmured, pushing him away as she pushed herself off the wall. She began walking away from him, keeping the smirk on her face as she passed him.

She didn't let him see the pain of having to stop herself from the pleasure she had once wished for,. She didn't let him see her as she reached up to touch her lips, the whisper of Warren's lips still warm on hers. She didn't let him see her as she rubbed her heart lightly, the beating finally slowing down. She didn't let him see her as the single tear of hope slid down her cheek.

So, she did have feelings after all.

* * *

So, i am not sure if i got the sexual tension between the two exactly right. For some really odd reason, i feel like i am rushing the story. Anyone else feel that way? hmm...

Sorry if i forget to add Author notes (thanks Echo Dancer for reminding me), but sometimes i get so caught up in chapters and writing that i just want to get my thought down as fast as i can before i forget them. Warren/Rogue have always been my third favorite couple after rogue/scott and rogue/gambit. I just wanted to make sure i was grabbing their personalities right. My goal is to successfully make them hate each other, lol.

And thank you Echo Dancer and Marylouue (ever do faithful) for the reviews :3 and Echo, i would suggest you check out my other story "A Rogue's Curse." you might like it...lol :D

R&R


	7. Remember touch?

"That could've gone a lot better." Namora whispered, her blue body sifting into view. Warren sent her a sideways glance as he turned, his arm slipping off the wall. He didn't answer her as he began walking, his mind a jumbled mess.

He stopped when another blue body phased in front of him, the old face of Namor smirking as he appeared. "I've seen you use better restraint on a dog, old friend." Namor said, crossing his arms as Warren stared at the blue man. He shook his head, growling when Namor continued standing there, his mouth twisted in a sardonic smirk. "What, I have to talk to you now?" Warren asked, his blue eyes calm as Namor shifted once more.

The old man started walking, coming to a stop mere inches from the winged man. "Don't forget why you're here, Warren.""I haven't."

"You're supposed to be befriending her, not pissing her off every moment you get a chance to." Namor grunted, his hand reaching forward to grab Warren by the shoulder. When it phased through instead of hitting solidly, Namor grunted again. "I keep forgetting I can't do that." Namor whispered, his grey eyes sad for a moment. They hardened to steel when Warren shifted and Namor's eyes raised, meeting the blue daggers as he stared at the young man. "If you know something I don't, you better tell me Namor." Warren said, his wings stretching a bit to show his anger.

Namor shrugged slightly. "If I know something, you would know Warren. After all, I only exist in your mind." After he was finished, Namor faded and Warren turned to Namora, his face exasperated as he glanced at the old man's cousin. She shrugged similarly before speaking, "you know he's right, right?" she asked and this time, Warren rolled his eyes. "I still have the mission in mind-"

"Are you sure? If you mess this up because of Rogue-" she hesitated when she saw his eyes flash with anger. "Rogue is nothing to me but a mere curiosity. All I am concerned about is finding what Dad did to me that allows me to touch her."

"You think you're dad did something to you so that you could touch a girl neither one of you have ever met-"

"No, I think dad did something to me and me being able to touch her is just a side effect." He murmured as he began walking again. When he was far away, but close enough to hear her, she spoke. "She's a large part of the mission, Warren. Don't let your curiosity ruin that. Don't toy with her if you plan on dropping her like you did me." She faded, and Warren was left by himself once more.

X

She stayed a good distance away from all of them. The resentment built when none of them would look at her, more absorbed in their own lives as they continued eating their dinner, laughing away merrily as her heart broke more.

She waited for one of them to speak to her, just one, as she leaned lightly against the doorjamb. Bobby glanced up at her, but quickly averted his dark blue gaze as they met her tawny brown ones. Kitty didn't even have the guts to look at her and instead kept her head low, laughing at something funny Piotr had said. Ororo and Logan were in deep conversation, and she hated the fact that he seemed to pay more attention to everyone else in the mansion but her. All he had to do was say one freakin' word, and she was sure the resentment she felt for the rest of them would fade a little. Just one, small, word…

He looked up, feeling her gaze on his neck and stared at her with his brown eyes. She continued looking at him, wishing he would just say something. Her mouth lifted in a small smile, something she had almost forgot how to do, and waited for him to smile or smirk back at her. To do something.

When he just glanced back down at his food, swallowing visibly, Rogue dropped her gaze, her heart twisting painfully in her chest. She had known nothing good was going to come out of hoping.

She squared her shoulders and swallowed. Well, she was hungry and food was in the kitchen. All she had to do was poke around for a couple of minutes, grab something and escape to her room, or the fountain in the front of the mansion.

She stepped through the door, her face impassive as she continued through the dining room to the kitchen. She heard the conversations around her stop, chaird scraping back as they avoided her. It wasn't known how large the radius of her powers was. Because of that, she had always kept a safe distance of at least 5 feet between her and another person. She glanced down when something landed at her feet, the fork's metal frame glinting off the light of the chandelier. She bent to pick it up automatically, wrapping her cold fingers around the handle as she glanced back up at all of them. She held out the fork, waiting for the one who threw it at her to come forward. She saw one of the younger mutant snickering as he elbowed his friend next to him.

So, she was the joke to the younger mutants too. Great, she was a freak.

She began walking again, the fork clenched in her hand. One of the kids coughed and shouted her name. She turned, staring at the smartass-looking young boy. He probably wasn't older than 15, which already put him at least 6 years under her. When she continued staring at him and he didn't make a sound, she turned and began walking again. He cleared his throat once more and she stopped, looking at him. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He snickered to the girl beside him, puffing himself up a bit as he asked, "You're Rogue, right?"

She nodded.

He snickered.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked and she saw Logan shoot the young child a look. "I suppose you've already asked one." she replied coolly and watched as he blushed a bit. She turned to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Why'd were you dumb enough to take the cure?" she heard him shout and stopped completely, not turning to look at him. "Brian!" Logan and Ororo shouted at the same time and she heard plates clatter as they both shifted. She gripped the edge of the fork, drawing blood, before she turned around, her tawny eyes speculating. She raised her free hand as Logan and Ororo made a move to silence the child and Rogue instead took a slow step towards the child. "Come again?" She asked and saw him swallow before continuing. "Why'd you take the cure? It obviously didn't work, and a lot of us were wondering if it was because you gave up? Were you that weak to fight your powers?"

She waited a moment before speaking. "What's your mutation?" she asked him slowly, watching him with her tawny eyes. She saw his face contort in confusion at having his question answered with another one. "What?"

"What's your power?" she asked, rewording it. "I, uh, I can phase, hiding my body in objects and stuff."

"Can you touch other people?" she asked and he looked at her in confusion. She nodded where his hand was brushing the naked shoulder of the young lady next to him. "Do you like being able to feel her skin? To touch her?" she watched as he nodded. She stopped walking, keeping the safe distance of 5 feet. She raised her hand, the fork still gripped tightly in her other one, and hovered it towards the boy. "You remember what my power was, _Brian_?"

He shook his head.

"I could _kill_ people with just a simple _touch._ If I held on long enough, they'd dropped to the floor either unconscious, near death or _dead_. I couldn't get close to anyone without having them sucked dry from my mutations, or _powers_ as you so lovingly call it. I had to wear clothes that covered every inch of my body just in case someone was dumb enough to come near me. I was forever smothered in my own abilities. So, sorry if it seemed like I was being a wimp by wanting to take the cure. Sorry if it seemed I gave up a pretty rad power just so I could touch for a couple of weeks." She dropped her hand, feeling the blood drip to the ground from her other hand. "Don't ask me about my powers when you don't how it felt being me every day."

The room remained quiet, everyone staring at her when she finished. His voice was small when he spoke, his pale face strained as he continued staring at her. "Yeah, but it didn't work. Isn't it worse not being able to get close to anyone period?"

Her anger piqued. "Why does it matter when all you guys do is-"

"There my fork is." Warren's voice slid over her like silk. She felt the heat emanating off of him as he stood closely behind her, his large hand reaching forward to wrap around hers. She heard the hushed gasps of many of the room's attendants, but instead focused on the feeling of skin. She could feel his skin…and nothing was happening to him. She could feel his warm skin, gripping her bleeding hand, as his other hand wrapped around her upper arm. "Let's go finish our dinner." Warren said aloud to the room around him, watching her closely. He tugged lightly and she followed, quieter then he had known her to be.

The room was silent as they both walked out, Warren still gripping her bare hand. When the doors to the connecting kitchen closed, the dining room was in an uproar.

* * *

Yay! ok, well, lets just say this story is going along as well as i could've made it go. Their relationship has slowed down, and i have saved some, uh, "Questionable" scenes for later. For those of you who don't know, Namor and Namora are cousins and both have worked with Angel and his father before. Their role in the story is crucial. For what...eh, well, that's for later chapters :D


	8. Delving Deeper

She remained silent when he told her to sit in one of the stools. She even remained silent when he started opening and shutting drawers, pots banging as he took them out of the cupboards. When he stared cooking something, she opened her mouth. "Don't." He said, and she closed it, the feel of his skin still on her fingertips. He at least had a shirt on this time, and his wings were tamed. Come to think of it, he had had a shirt on every time she'd seen him since that day at the fountain. She smiled a bit, wondering how this man could possibly be both kids of men she had seen him be.

On one hand, he was a rich, egotistical playboy. On the other hand, he was a man who still drew smiley faces on band-aids. He was a man who still came near her even when she gave him every reason not to. With all things considered, he should be avoiding her too, but…he was always there. Constantly. For the past 2 weeks, he had been the most constant thing in her life.

She rubbed at her chest, ignoring the painful twist her heart persisted on performing. What was she doing? Warren Worthington was the worst one to feel something for, even if it was dependence. But, even as she said it, her heart opened a bit when he turned to smile at her. "Sorry I was late." He told her, flipping something that sizzled deliciously in the pot. "Late?" She asked, confused. He smiled wider. "Knight in shining armor kinda deal. I meant to come faster-""What were you saving me from? A 12 year old idiot?" She asked sardonically. "Actually, I think he's 14." Warren muttered, flipping the pork meat again. He added some peppers and a bit of sauce, turning the knob down as he let the meat simmer. He put a lid on the pot, his wings shifting closer to his body so that he could maneuver around the tiny space. He came to stand in front of Rogue, watching her.

She stared back at him cynically. "Don't expect me to be your princess, hun. Think of me as a dragon that's guarding the princess. And just because you tugged me out of that room full of idiots, don't expect me to be grateful either. They all got what they deserved."

"A verbal bashing via the Rogue Line?" He asked and hated it when she chuckled sardonically. He didn't like that look on her. He liked her the way he had seen her those rare moments when she had been calm.

Goddamn him, what was happening to him? The past 2 weeks seemed almost like a cat and mouse game. He was constantly chasing her down and it wasn't as if she had given him a better reason not to. Every time he found her, she nearly chewed his head off. Or he nearly bit hers off. And he left every time even farther away then how he had begun. How was he supposed to finish his mission if she gave him every opportunity not to? And what the hell was this feeling he always had when she was concerned? This feeling of…constriction? As if whatever happened to her, seemed to happen to him too?

He ignored the fluttering in his gut as he thought about it, convincing himself that he was only interested because she was crucial to the reason why he was still in the mansion. He refused to believe it was because his feelings for her were actually growing. She wasn't even his type. She was too tall, too skinny and definitely too hardheaded. She talked back to him _all the time_ and every time he made a move on her, she completely rebuffed him.

He eyes met her, and in them, he saw the pain.

Shit.

"Don't let them get to you, Rogue." he said and watched as something flickered in her eyes before the drapes of sarcasm slid over them. "I don't." She replied, shifting to get off the stool. Warren reached forward, his hands resting on top of her bare arms as he kept her in place. She stopped, glancing at his bare hands and their dark contrasts on her pale arms. "Stay, you need to eat and so do I." he told her, sliding his hands off as he watched her carefully.

The pot began sputtering, and he turned to take care of it. "Wait." he heard her whisper. He turned back to stare at her, the sounds and aromas of food cooking filling the room as they stared at her. He watched her mouth open and close, no sounds coming out as she tried to say something.

She shook her head, dropping her gaze. "Nevermind." She murmured, pulling back in. He watched it with her own two eyes as she began building up the shield, blocking him out with sarcasm and cynicism. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. It shouldn't have, but it did.

He nodded, turning back towards the stove. "Make sure you don't burn it." she said, but he heard the smile in her voice. "At least I am cooking." he joked, and felt his heavy heart lift a bit when she stiffled a chuckle.

X

"You should've asked him." Jean said, jumping to catch a butterfly flitting through the air. "Asked him what?" Rogue questioned, the wind catching her white strands as she erased another mark on the drawing. "You know what. You should've asked him to let you touch him, just once."

"That's not morbid or weird." Rogue muttered, shading in the kind eyes of the Professor. "How is it weird? He's the only person you can touch. I don't think he'd think of it as strange at all."

"How was I supposed to ask him? 'Hey, Warren, since you're the only guy I can touch, can I grab your cheek for just a second?' It sounds awkward even saying it to you." Rogue shifted, untucking her feet out from under her as she flipped the pad to a new page. She began drawing the curve of his wings even before she thought about it and gave a groan of frustration.

She considered not finishing the picture, but she didn't want to waste the paper, so she continued. His wings first, then the strong muscles of his back and shoulders. His slim hips were next and then his long legs. She began adding detail, his smooth hair then the ruffles of the wings. She kept his chest bare, remembering him more without his shirt on then with it. She added the wrinkles in the pants, shaping his shoes as she kept going. His strong hands were next, the fingers long and slim, the warmth of them still on her skin even though it's been days since she had last touched him. She remembered the silver band around his middle finger and his short nails. His face was next, the smooth lines of is forehead and the sharp, slim nose. His mouth as next, her body smiling as she tried to perfect the smirk. His eyes were last, the cool blue stuck in her mind as she shaped the friendly depths. She leaned back when the rough drawing was finished, noting how perfectly she captured him.

"Wow." She murmured. Had she really been paying that much attention to him..?

She shook her head, flipping the pad to another new sheet. "I'll throw the last one away later." She muttered to herself, already beginning the curve of Scott's face as she remembered him last, staring out at Alkali Lake.


	9. Too Much, Too Soon

"Did you always cook by yourself?" Warren asked, cracking open another egg before dropping it into the pan. She rolled her eyes as it sizzled. "It's not like I have much choice on the matter." She muttered, taking another bite of bacon. "And no one in this mansion ever does anything? They don't…care?" he asked, turning to look at her. She glanced up, swallowing the dry bacon as she spoke, "Well, did _you_ ever care?"

She watched as he shrugged. "I never noticed till a while ago. But, in my defense, I was still learning how to run the mansion. I was more busy with figures in my head and kids at my feet."

She scoffed, but there wasn't any real conviction behind it. There hadn't been for a while.

So, they started another morning the same way once again. Warren and her switched off cooking, each making something delicious. _Well, sometimes_, she thought wincing as she clutched her stomach. There had been something off about the omelet he had made the other day.

"Yeah, kids." She muttered, picking up her glass of juice. She took a small sip, her eyes roaming over to the door leading out to the dining room. Warren was watching her, so he saw when her gaze shifted. Warren picked up his own glass, taking a swallow as he continued watching her.

He saw the shift in her mood, the depression plummeting her eyes into sadness as she stared at the wooden door. He swallowed again, his eyes moving to the door also. He heard her let out a soft sigh and he turned to look at her. She started fidgeting with hr food, moving the pieces around on the plate instead of actually eating them. That would explain why she was so thin.

He turned, shutting off the pan as he continued contemplating the young, white-haired girl. It really wasn't any of his business how the rest of the mansion treated her. It wasn't part of his mission. He really shouldn't be meddling in her business and her relationships with the rest of the mutants. In all truthfulness, he didn't even have to make friends with any of them. He was just supposed to be in there, finding out why-

His mind stopped as it watched her, and he could've sworn he saw tears. He blinked, and the tawny eyes were bare once more. He gritted his teeth, knowing he was going to regret his actions later, but still went on with it. He placed down the spatula, keeping her face in his line of vision as he began walking over to her.

She glanced up in surprise, her tawny eyes unguarded. He grabbed her hand, tugging her off the stool before he laced his fingers in hers. "Hey-" she began, but stopped when Warren sent her a look. He began pulling her, dragging her body towards the wooden door. With wide eyes, she realized his intentions. She started pulling back, trying to release her fingers from his as he continued dragging them both out the kitchen. "Hey-Hey, no, stop!" she shouted, slapping at his hands. She heard him chuckle, his sexy mouth curved in a genuine smile when he turned to look at her.

She had time for one more shout before she felt him give her one final tug, throwing her through the wooden door into the crowded Dining Hall. Her eyes still wide with surprise, she stared around at all the gaping faces, the mutants silent as she continued standing there, looking like an idiot. She turned, every fiber in her body focused on running away, and instead ran into Warren's chest.

Damn! It was like hitting a brick wall!

He wrapped his hands around her wrists, his blue eyes staring only at her. "You can't run away from them for forever." She heard him whisper. "No, not forever! Just…for now!" she whispered back furiously. He smirked again, turning her around to face the large room full of mutants. She felt the heat vibrating off his body, warming her chilled bones as they stood together. The two of them guarded against a room full of mutants.

Why wouldn't they all just stop looking at her like that? Like she was a time bomb waiting to explode?

She made an apprehensive whine in her throat, wishing Warren would just take her away and back into their kitchen. She growled a little when she felt his chest vibrate as a chuckle rumbled through it. "time to face the fire." he murmured. It was a long shot, what he had in mind. But, it had worked the last time they were faced with the crowd of mutants, and he had an itch to test it again.

She laced is fingers in her once more, making sure they were touching as he pushed her forward. Kitty's eyes widened, the hazel scared as Rogue neared her. Rogue made another sound deep in her throat, this time of fright, and cursed when Warren continued forward.

Ten feet.

Nine feet.

Eight feet.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

She closed her eyes, hating the fear that curled deep in her stomach. She cursed Warren and his stupid wings and his stupid devilishly handsome face. She cursed that stupid smirk and those stupid blue eyes-

She stood cursing him when she heard Kitty gasp. Rogue's eyes shot open, Kitty's face mere inches from her own. And Rogue felt…

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

No pull, no tug, no overwhelming pain as the other personality fought her own. She was near Kitty, and nothing happened.

She heard Warren chuckle behind her. "Knew it." he murmured, his breath warm on her ear. She let go of his hands, ecstatic that she could be near everyone.

"Rogue, no!" Warren shouted, but it was too late.

She closed her eyes, a scream escaping her throat in agony as she was bombarded with wave after wave of powers, memories and personalities. She felt a warm hand grab hers, the long and slim fingers tugging her back to reality. She fought the onslaught, trying desperately to keep her own bearings as more than 20 minds ran through her own. Fear was trapped in her throat, and she thought she might hurl from the pain that wracked through her body. Someone was shouting her name, the fingers in hers tightening.

She opened her eyes, the tawny brown scared as she stared at the handsome face of the beautiful blonde. "Too much, too soon!" she heard him shout, her body fading in and out as she lost her mind. _Stop it! _a voice rang through her mind, and she knew it was him. Charles was there again, helping her. _Focus, Rogue, focus_!

_What the hell do you think I am doing?_

_Help me fight them, Rogue! Come on!_

Her tawny eyes flashed hazel, her hand sinking into the ground as Kitty's power took over. She shrieked, jerking back as she felt her knees begin to sink threw. She landed on something soft, screaming as she lost control.

_Stop it!_ Charles shouted once more, trying to help her. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the other personalities as they swamped her. She leaned into the warm body, using it as a base to help her keep in touch with reality. She fought, throwing away each personality as it bombarded her senses. She opened her eyes again, the blue flashing dangerously. She heard wince from Warren as his hands froze, but he never let go of her. He continued holding onto her, whispering wordless comments into her ear.

She fought Bobby too, growling as he began to fade. She opened her mouth to speak, her words strained as she fought, "Wa-Warren h-h-help me, p-please!"

"I am trying, I am trying!" he yelled, his face contorted with misery. It had been too much, too soon! He should've kept an eye on her! Goddamnit!

He looked up, hating the way everyone was staring at her. As if she was a freak on display!

His wings expanded to their full length, throwing some people off that were still stupid enough to be near them. The wings contorted, wrapping around the pair on the floor as it blocked them from the world.

And just like that, everything stopped. The ground stopped sinking beneath them, solidifying as Kitty's power faded. The ice stopped and Warren flexed one of his fingers experimentally. He heard her moaning, shaking as pain radiated through her body. He bent forward, wrapping her in his arms as his wings remained around them, blocking them out from the curious, hungry eyes of the mansion. "Rogue? Rogue?" Warren repeated her name, wishing her brown eyes would just open already. "Rogue?" he said again, her pale face cold. "God, please Rogue, answer me." He whispered.

She groaned, her body sagging against his as she passed out.

* * *

Yeah, i've noticed that about my story too. This is the only one that it has happened to and i have sent a message to the "guys" in management.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Honestly, that's probably a major reason why i get so many chapters up so quickly. You guys are my strength *tears* .

R&R


	10. Touch

_Freak._

She hadn't heard that word aimed at her for a while now. But now, there it was, every time she closed her eyes long enough. The voices of the mansion vibrated through her body and her mind, feelings mixed in with her own.

She struggled to open her eyes, the lids feeling like sandpaper as they scratched against her corneas. She winced, her tawny eyes radiating with pain as she struggled to sit up. She let out a groan, scoffing as she began tugging off the electrodes attached to her body. The machine next to her let out a long beep, and she turned to stare at it. "What the hell-?"

"Rogue?" Someone shouted and she turned towards the door just as Warren came flying through it. The anger came first, but it faded a bit as she glared at him.

His hair was disheveled, blonde strands sticking up every which way. His hands were shaking, the long, slim fingers gripping a cup of something that smelled suspiciously like coffee. His face was long and drawn, hollows she had never seen there before there now. His clothes were wrinkled, as if he had slept in them more times than she could count. His eyes were haunted, the small, dark circles surrounding them a stark contrast to his unusually pale face.

She saw the face sag with relief as he came over to her, reaching out to touch her before he thought better about it. His hand dropped to his side, his smile faltering a little as he looked into her cynical eyes. When she didn't speak and instead kept looking at him, he felt his courage falter along with his smile.

He knew she would be angry, but he was hoping she would at least speak to him. Now, instead, she was staring at him as if he was like a roach she wanted to squish underneath her foot. Her tawny eyes wouldn't move from his, and he guessed he should've been happy that she was even paying attention to him, cause with all truthfulness, he expected her to ignore him completely.

He fidgeted, wondering when it had mattered to him what she felt for him? Was it when she finally stopped ignoring him and spoke back? Was it when she stopped biting off his head every time he was near her? Was it when they were talking over breakfast, her smile small, strained, but still existent? Was it when she allowed him small slice of what she had been before the cure backfired? Or was it when he saw the light in her eyes when she could touch, his heart filling at the sight of it? When had Rogue started becoming more than Rogue?

"Are you going to talk to me, or just sit there glaring?" he asked, smiling a bit. When she didn't smile back, or even show a sign of hearing him, he placed the steaming cup on the desk. "Well, that was for you. Hot chocolate." He muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait."

Her voice was small, weak and so unlike Rogue that he turned around to make sure it had been she that had spoken. His wings fluttered at his sides, his breath faltering as he stared at her. The hard glare in her eyes were gone, and she was staring at him strangely. Her body was turned towards him and her hand had shifted, dangling over the bed as she began to shift her feet out from under the covers. Warren took a wary step forward, watching her as he continued towards her. "Rogue, be careful. It's only been a day-"

She silenced him with a wave of her hand as she dangled her feet over the edge, wincing as pain continued to slide over her body. She pushed forward, her hands aiding her as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She came to a stand, grimacing as the voices continued battering every side of her head. She glanced up, smiling dimly as her legs held her up. "See?" she asked, stepping forward.

Her knees buckled, eyes crossing as pain receptors all over her body went haywire. She had known better…right? The cure had made her more sensitive to other mutants, which meant it made her more sensitive to the pain that it caused. Pain that stayed and pain that shook her to the very core. Pain that now seemed hell-bent on making itself apparent as she moved.

Those familiar hands slid into hers again, his warm body nestling her comfortably against him as he caught her. They fell to the floor together, Warren's strong body pillowing hers as she landed in his lap, his arms gripping her back and her hips. His wings stretched out once more and dimly she remembered the large masses covering them, hiding them away from the world. They wrapped around her now, covering everything but her head as it rested against his shoulder.

And just like that, the pain began to recede. Slowly at first it happened, the voices fading from dull roars to quiet murmurs to nothing as her body began to patch itself together. She closed her eyes, loving the quiet that surrounded her mind as the voices stopped. Her body relaxed around him, the pain fading to be replaced by something different. Her heart beat slowly against his chest and with a smile she realized she felt his heartbeat too.

She had been mad at him. She had been seething with anger for him when she woke up. But, she knew what he had been trying to do. He had been trying to give her back her life with touch.

Her life with feeling.

How can this man, this man who had come into her life three weeks ago, have the ability to put her body completely at ease? How can he touch her, hold her and soothe her? How was it even possible?

_You should've asked him._ Jean's voice vibrated through her memory. Rogue glanced up and saw the heavenly blue eyes looking at her closely, watching her closely as she remained on his lap. When she continued staring at him, not speaking a word, he cleared his throat. He shifted, having every intention of standing up, and moved his hands to grabbed the top sides of her arms.

"Wait." she whispered again and he stopped, more out of curiosity then compliance. He glanced back down at her, swallowing visibly when she stared at him with wide, tawny eyes. He saw her swallow, her mouth working as she began to ask him something.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked suddenly, throwing her off. She blinked, confusion entering her eyes. "What?" She asked, and he dared a chuckle. "You're not…angry with me for doing what I did? For testing something without consenting with you first?"

His eyes widened when she laughed. Like, genuinely laughed. Like, a full, deep laugh that tugged at his heart as she continued. He watched her eyes light up, the tawny turning into something softer as the laugh reverberated through her body. She slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds as she began shaking. He felt his mouth widen in a smile, his laugh joining hers.

When it was done, and her laugh was nothing more than small chuckles, his eyes roamed her face once more. "Why was it funny?" he heard himself whisper, and smiled again when she rolled her tawny eyes. "It's just…I can't believe you're asking me if I was mad. You knew just how pissed I would be and yet you still asked me. 'Consent' to it! You would've done it regardless. I just…I know why you did it. It's just funny because…you did it for me, and you expected me to be pissed. I don't know…I just saw it a different way." She murmured the last part, smiling. It seemed foreign to be happy, but for some reason around Warren it seemed natural. She questioned the change, and the little crack that the Angel had made in her shield.

She watched him nod, his mind working as he tried to process her answer. Well, it was now or never.

"Warren, can I…?" She trailed off when he turned to look down at her. She lost her nerve quickly, shaking her head as she let her gaze drop. "Nevermind." She murmured as she began to move out of his arms. She gasped when they tightened around her, turning to meet his gaze. His face was contemplative, her blue eyes calm as he continued staring at her. She swallowed, licking her dry lips when he didn't speak.

Wordlessly, she felt his hand move, reaching forward to grab hers. His wings shifted, loosening around them as their joined hands raised. Very slowly, he pulled their hands forward towards his face. Her eyes widened, her fingers itching to touch but twitching to pull away at the same time. He kept his eyes on her, watching for the change as her cold hand touched his cheek.

He watched as her eyes closed, her hand pressing softly against his face as she began to feel.

Something twisted in his heart, something foreign but sweet at the same time.

They stayed on the floor like that, her hand cupping his face as her eyes remained closed. His blue eyes watched her, his wings shifting forward to block them from the world once more as he let Rogue have her moment.

* * *

to answer your question, Echo, yes i am typing this as i go. The story is in my head, each chapter laid out, but as far as already being typed down, that would be a no. I have this knack for having a pretty astounding imagination, words and ideas coming to me naturally. I also have a lot of time on my hands, and this need to update since i have so many ideas running through my mind. it's usually why i don't leave author notes, because i need to get the ideas down before they fade. editing and such is done when i upload the chapter, skimming it. it usually works, but many times i find mistakes after i read it posted up in the book. I astound myself sometimes with what i can make up, lol.

I have messaged the support system about the problems everyone is experiencing with the story, and i am still waiting on an answer :D

Thanks for the reviews guys! keep em coming and i'll keep updating chapters ASAP 3


	11. Mutant Rogue Detected

"Are they operational?" Warren Worthington the second asked, finding himself standing in front of the large glass once more. It had been more than a week since he last saw the large machines, but every time he saw them he was filled with awe. Here was the future, right before their eyes! The future without mutants and without any problems! His hands itched to touch the large machines, already imagining a world without the horrible excuses for human beings. He scoffed. He needed a world without them, a world without things like his…son.

"Not yet, sir. There are still some glitches that we need to fix-"

"Are they major glitches?" He asked, his steel gray eyebrows raising. The scientist fumbled, "well, uh, no, but-"

"Then send them out. I want this world rid of those damn mutants."

X

"Hiding from them isn't going to help you're situation."

Rogue rolled her eyes, ignoring the blue eyed man as she continued to draw. Scott's face came out well enough, especially since she only had her memory to go on. Jean's face was finished right next to his, the eyes smiling as she threw the bouquet. It was a picture that had been stuck in Rogue's mind for a while. Jean's and Scott's wedding. It was the one thing that Rogue thought would happen eventually, it wasn't even a question that it would, it was just a matter of when. And now…

Rogue let out a sigh as she closed the drawing pad. Now, it was just a picture in a book.

She glanced up at Scott, tracing the lines of the dead man's face as she last remembered him. "I am not hiding from anyone. I am avoiding them." She heard Scott let out a scoff. "Avoiding them? Hiding from them? Same thing, just put different ways. This is why you feel so unattached from the rest of the mansion. You don't talk to people."

"What is there to say? 'Sorry you're terrified of me and I have all your secrets and thought running through my mind. I'll try next time to control it'-"

"You don't have to be so damn sarcastic." Scott muttered, jerking his blue eyes away from her. "What?" She asked, confused.

"That's why people can't get close to you. You shut them away with sarcasm and cynicism and expect them to try and get close to you-"

"You're blaming me?" she asked, incredulousness evident in her voice. Scott slid her a look. "I am not blaming you for anything-" Rogue stood up slowly, silencing Scott as his eyes followed her. "You're in my mind, Scott. You know why I don't let them get close to me. You know why I don't let anyone get close to me!" she shouted, glaring at the imaginary man. "That's not true."

"What?"

"You don't let anyone get close to you? That's a lie."

She scoffed. "It's not-"

"You let Warren get close to you." Scott whispered, staring at her calmly with his dark azure eyes. Her mouth snapped shut, her head jerking back with a force she couldn't explain. She could do nothing but stare, waiting for the punch line of the joke. Her? Rogue? Letting the infamous playboy in through her tight shield? As if!

But even as she denied it, she felt the same amazing twist begin deep in her heart, the handsome man's face coming into full view in her mind. She pictured him perfectly, from his adorable smirk to the shoes he had been wearing on and off for a couple of days now. Her mouth curved into a small smile, her tawny brown eyes becoming soft as she thought about the Angel who had been with her the last couple of weeks.

Scott cleared his throat, throwing her out of the daze and she turned to stare at his soft blue eyes. "I know that look." He muttered, his anger fading as he stared at the young woman falling in love. "What look?" she asked, trying to ignore the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. She watched as Scott let out a sigh, smiling as he turned away from her. "nothing." he murmured, beginning to fade.

She closed her eyes, tucking Scott away in her mind as she continued sitting outside alone. The steady sound of water flowing eased her mind as the voices faded, each day dimming them more and more.

It had been 3 days since the incident in the dining room. And, just as before, everyone avoided her. Actually, they avoided her more now. Kitty and 14 other mutants had passed out from the strength of her power. Another 8 ended up in the infirmary, but they had been discharged the same day some time later. So, Rogue had, single-handedly, taken out 23 mutants with about 10 seconds of contact.

Imagine how scared of her they were now.

But somehow, it didn't hurt her as much as it did before. She understood them, and the resentment was still there, but she had stopped caring about the others for some time now. The only one who seemed to matter was the one who had been with her regardless of whatever she'd done to him. Whether she bit his head off or cried on his shoulders.

She smirked.

Ok, well, she had yet to do the last one but she always felt like she could when he was with her. She felt like she could be herself around him.

That was a rare feeling, and one she cherished every time it came. It was comforting to know she wasn't just another random mutant to him, but Rogue. She wasn't some time bomb waiting to explode that he avoided at all costs, but instead she was someone he always looked out for.

Where had the cynical, sarcastic and sardonic Rogue gone? She was probably tucked away deep inside, waiting for the chance to spring forth, but for now, Rogue was herself.

She thanked Warren for that.

She tucked her drawing pad under her arm, standing up to stretch as the sun bathed her body with warmth. She turned, shifting her feet as she started to head back towards the mansion.

_Crunch_.

She stopped, turning as her brow furrowed. Her tawny eyes scanned the grounds around her, trying to find the source of the noise. When she saw nothing, she shrugged and turned once more towards the mansion.

A _whirring _noise pierced the silence, growing louder with each passing millisecond. Rogue turned in time to see something red flash before a metal hand clamped dangerously around her ankle, throwing her legs out from under her when it tugged. She let out a curse, falling on her back. She saw stars when her head slammed into the ground, creating a headache as she was dragged somewhere. She tried to fight the white dots as she kicked, slamming a foot down on whatever was clamped around her ankle. She let out a curse when she felt her toe stub, hissing as the toes seemed to vibrate with pain.

She lifted herself up, taking her back off the ground as her hands wrapped around the metal claw. She focused, the stinging behind her eyes growing as the power built. The optic blasts shot out, dismembering the red claw and Rogue watched as it crumbled into pieces. She rolled as her body came to a sudden stop, coughing up dirt that refused to dislodge from her throat. "Damnit" She whispered, shaking her head as she tried to get the sting to fade.

She heard a screech and her head whipped around, the white strands catching in the wind as she felt her mouth drop open.

It was…huge! The red and blue machine was massive, looking like a human mutant on steroids. The metal surrounding it's body screamed with power, the red eyes locking on her. It opened it's mouth and in complete clarity she heard, "Mutant detected. Search and destroy."

"Fuck!' She yelled, rolling as a large arm slammed into the ground. She jumped to her feet, already feeling the ice as it coated her hands. She raised them, grinning as the ice began to wrap around the machine's legs. "Mutant detected. Search and destroy." it repeated, raising an arm. The red beam shot out, breaking the ice faster than she was making it. "Come on!" she grunted, willing the ice to move faster.

The sting came again and her eyes widened as the full blasts were released. It hit the machine dead center, throwing it back with it's impact. With the legs still iced over, the machine had nothing to catch itself on. The metal screeched, snapping as the machine fell back. "Mutant detected. Search and-and-Mutant detected-search and-des-destroy." it shouted, it's red eyes fading quickly.

She let out a sigh, sinking to the ground as she watched the red eyes die out. "damn." she murmured, staring at the large mass. She closed her eyes as relief swamped her body, adrenaline dying as she stared at the dying machine.

The Wolverine in her smelled it coming even before she heard the whirring. She flipped, rolling as something clipped her wrist.

She felt the blood seep from her hand, dropping to the ground as she rolled to a stop. She turned, staring at a replica of the machine she had just taken down. She had time to let out another curse before it spoke, "Mutant detected. Search and destroy."

"Come on!" She shouted, breaking into another run as she scrambled to her feet.

She didn't run fast enough.

The claw wrapped around both feet, throwing her to the ground as it tugged. She watched in horror as it's red eyes zeroed in on her bleeding wrists. She heard more whirring and felt her blood run cold as it's next sentence. "Mutant Rogue detected. Mission return, accepted."

Something that sounded like a torch started up and Rogue's gaze shot down to the machine's feet. Fire erupted and the machine took to the air. She scrambled on the ground, clawing to stay put.

She felt her stomach drop out from under her when she was yanked into the air, her hands and hair dangling as the machine continued it's flight.

She didn't even think about it as the metal of the machine hummed around her. She just pushed. Magneto's power shot out, metal around her bending dramatically as the machine holding her twisted. She let out a scream, her stomach dropping once more she as dropped.

She hit the ground hard, groaning as her body throbbed with pain. The screaming metal around her stopped, Magneto's power fading as she stop concentrating.

She had to get back to the mansion. She had to warn the X-men.

She let out another scream when she felt the cold metal wrap around her torso. She was jerked into the air once more, the machine behind her repeating, "Mutant Rogue detected. Mission return, accepted."

She was too tired to do anything more than scream as her body flew into the air, the metal mutant sucking her into it's metal frame. She tapped into the Professor's power, screaming the first name that came to her mind…and her heart.

"WARREN!"


	12. Falling Hard

His eyes jerked open, his body singing with some unknown pain. He swung his legs off the bed, touching the cold floor as he rubbed his aching head. Rogue's voice still echoed through his mind, her tawny eyes terrified as she reached for him.

He yawned.

These nightmares were getting to be too specific. Dreaming of her now? He scoffed. Last thing he needed was to be dreaming of her too.

He shook his head, trying to erase the memory of her face and her voice. He didn't need, nor did he want, the attachment. Regardless of what his heart was screaming, he ignored it.

He pushed himself the rest of the way off the bed, walking over to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He flicked on the light, the glow bathing the bathroom in yellow. He walked in, turning the faucet onto cold as he did so. He placed both hands on the counter, his head dangling in between his shoulders. He glanced at the mirror, wincing at the way he looked. There wasn't really a better way to put it…he looked like shit.

His face was pale, drawn, the circles under his eyes severely visible. He reached up, running a hand raggedly through his blonde hair. God, what was wrong with him? He had fallen asleep fine, but now…now it was like he had been attacked!

"Your gut is telling you that something is wrong, Warren." Namora whispered, her body shimmering into view on the other side of the mirror. His eyes stared into hers, his azure depths haunted with some unknown feeling and hers filled with sadness. "Nothing is wrong." he grunted, bending to splash water into his face. He rubbed his hands down the ragged skin, reminding himself that he needed a shave before he turned towards the blue woman. His eyes trailed over to the small feather slung around her neck.

He scoffed. "why are you wearing that thing now?" he asked, nodding stiffly towards the feather. Namora glanced down, her slim hand reaching up to wrap around the small thing. She glanced back up at him, her eyes guarded as she said, "You tell me. I am the one in your head."

"Don't play that damn game with me, Namora."

She shrugged. "I was done playing games with you a long time ago, Warren. Right now, think of me as your subconscious."

Warren scoffed once more. "I don't think of you as anything." Namora raised a blue brow. "My, my, my. So angry…could it be because you're angry at yourself for not being able to protect Rogue? That would certainly explain why you're dreaming about her and why you pictured me with the necklace-"

"Stop it." he said and Namora shut her mouth, glancing at the blue eyes that didn't waver from her face. He was leaning against the sink, his arms crossed but hands gripping his forearms. His azure blue eyes were hard, his jaw clenched as he stared the imaginary woman. She had seen him angry once…it had never been like this. This was true anger. She smirked. So, she still knew how to push his buttons. "What's wrong Warren? Afraid I am right?"

"I said stop-"

"Why do you continue to lie to yourself? You let your feelings get mixed up in your mission again and you're just denying everything…_again._ You're falling for her."Warren scoffed. "Hardly." he told her, watching as she shook her head. "You're lying to yourself again, Warren. Haven't you learned from your mistakes?"

"What mistakes are they? What mistakes have I made?"

For the first time, he saw anger radiate from her eyes. "The mistake you made with me! You're mission was to see why I rejected the cure! The only reason you said you loved me-"

"I didn't kill you, Namora."

She glanced back up at him, sadness overwhelming her eyes. "No, you just made it easier for me to die, Warren." She faded, the small feather glowing as her body disappeared. He was left by himself, wallowing in a feeling he couldn't explain.

A feeling he didn't want to recognize as regret…or worry. After all, he had nothing to worry about. Rogue wasn't his business or part of any of his concerns. She was just another girl who he had helped. Sure, he didn't _have_ to touch her every time he saw her, but he did it more for her then for him. Sure, he didn't _have _to actively seek her out, but he enjoyed her company and the way she laughed…when he could get her to laugh. Sure, he didn't _have_ to eat breakfast with her, or hang out with her but…

Damn.

He loved to watch her smile. He loved to hear her laugh. He loved when she spoke, whether is be sarcastic or filled with emotion. He loved when she looked at him, the tawny eyes soft.

Dear God, he was falling for her.

"_WARREN!"_

His head snapped back, the force of the scream so strong that he thought she was in the room right next to him. He looked around wildly, his blue eyes scared at the sudden feeling in his chest.

It felt like his heart was snapping in half.

He heard screaming, someone shouting as they ran down the main hallway. He ran out of the bathroom, throwing open his door just as Logan ran by. His hand reached out, grabbing Logan by the arm as he tugged him violently back. The older man's brown eyes were wide and Warren saw a coat of sweat covering his forehead. His grip tightened and Logan glanced down, looking at the reason for the faint pain. He glanced back up when Warren spoke, catching the barely restrained note of worry in the younger man's voice. "What happened?"

Logan swallowed, glancing away before looking back at the cold blue eyes. "There's something on the mansion grounds. It's already injured four mutants and…" Logan let it trail off, not being able to finish. Warren shook the man slightly. "And?" he asked, his heart beating wildly. "And…another mutant is missing. We a couple of the machines dead. One had a hole in it's chest and a few more were twisted beyond recognition-"

Warren waved all that away. "Whose the missing mutant?"

Logan swallowed. "It's…it's Rogue."

X

**Egypt**

"Mutant detected. Search and destroy." The beam flew out, hitting the side of the pyramid. Bricks crumbled and the machine stepped through, it's red screen zeroing in on the pod trapped under the building. It's claws extended, digging into the ground as it began to chip away the floor.

Ten minutes later, the machine found itself in a dusty old room. It's head turned left and right, trying to pinpoint the mutant signals as they spiraled around him. The disks zeroed in on the pod, the ancient case covered with different markings and pictures.

"Mutant detected. Search and destroy." The beam shot out once more, deflected off the ancient-looking pod and hitting the ceiling above instead.

The machine's head turned, a claw extending to tap on the metal pod. There was a hiss and it opened, air escaping it as the sides groaned.

"Mutant detected. Search and destroy." The Sentinel stepped forward, it's vision targeting the sleeping mutant. The beam shot out once more, hitting the mutant.

There was a terrible screeching noise. The machine turned, staring mutedly at it's gaping shoulder. It turned back towards the mutant, it's other claw reaching forward. It's power faltered as the arm fell off. "Mutant detected-mutant-search-destroy-"

It's program rewired, the little circuits in it turning as the mutant worked it's powers.

"Mutant-search…bzzzzzzzz….destroy….bzzzzzzzz…..search….bzzzzzzzzzz…. Apolcalypse arises."


	13. Warren Worthington the Second

She passed out somewhere along the way. She remembered banging her fist against the metal walls of the machine's chest and she remembered smelling something odd but sweet. Now, she woke with a splitting headache, the darkness around her soundless as she shifted. Or, she tried to shift. She tires to move, to jerk her arms or even twitch her feet. Metal clanged behind her and she tried to jerk her arms again. When something bit into her wrist, she let out a gasp, pain radiating up her arm.

"It's useless." a voice muttered from the dark.

She stopped struggling, her eyes trying to see into the darkness. "Useless?"

She heard more clanging, which meant the other person was trying to move also. "Yeah, useless. The metal is made of Adamantium. The only thing that can break through it is more Adamantium. Trust me, I've tried." The hopelessness that covered the other lady's voice had not yet reached Rogue's. The voice sounded like a girl and from the way she was speaking, Rogue was sure the young lady had been in the room much longer than Rogue had.

Rogue let out a sigh, metal clanging as her body gave up. It was a moment of silence before she spoke. "So…where exactly are we?"

She heard a chuckle. "From what I've heard? Some lab."

"What are we doing here?" Rogue asked, turning her head around. It was useless. She could see nothing in the dark regardless of what she did. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm Jubilee, by the way."

"Rogue."

"Ah, do you are the infamous Rogue."

"Infamous?" She asked, turning her head towards the voice. "Yeah, the only mutant to ever reject the cure. You're famous around here."

"Just how many mutants are here?" Rogue asked and she heard clothes rustle as Jubilee shrugged. "You and I are the only ones in here that are awake right now. There's you, me, Dazzler, Havok, Aurora, Cannonball, and Northstar."

"Those are their real names?"

"Well, is Rogue yours?" When Rogue remained silent, she heard Jubilee sigh. "We were all captured for our powers. That's what we're all naming ourselves." Rogue remained silent.

"I am assuming you all tried to get out using your powers…?" Rogue asked, twitching a bit as her leg began to fall asleep. She heard Jubilee let out a scoff. "Of course. This metal is impossible to get through. Havok can't even piece it with his optic blasts."

"I have an idea. But I need light." Rogue said, wondering if she could do it. She had used his powers before…but then, she remembered the wreck she had caused of all the metal around her. It hadn't been that long ago since she used Magneto's powers. She couldn't vouch that she wouldn't lose control again, but she'd rather die trying then die chained to a wall.

She heard another chuckle from Jubilee. "Light. My specialty." There was a spark, a ball of light casting an eerie glow in the large room. Rogue squinted, the glow growing brighter as a child's face came into view. She had a weird pair of goggles nestled on the short crop of black hair. The face was small, the nose straight and narrow. The glow grew brighter once more and Rogue saw the neon yellow jacket over jean shorts and a red shirt.

"can you, like, extend the glow over to me?" Rogue asked, already feeling the metal begin to vibrate under her hands. She still needed to see what she was doing.

"Yeah, sure." Jubilee said. The light sparked and they were immersed in darkness once more. Then, there was a click. A glow began to grow at Rogue's feet, the light throwing the room in shadows. Rogue watched as the light reached up to her, igniting the metal prison around her. She glanced up at the cuffs around her wrist, concentrating as the metal began to shift and change. She watched as the metal twisted, only groaning slightly when the pain in her wrists increased. The metal creaked, bending as she concentrated harder.

The cuffs cracked, falling to the floor as the metal trap contorted more. Rogue jumped off, her legs breaking free as the metal circle fell to the floor with a clang. "Well." She murmured, the light fading as the ball popped and fizzled. "There has to be a light somewhere-"

"How…how did you do that?" she heard Jubilee's voice through the darkness. "Simple. I used my powers. Want me to get you out too?" She asked, glancing around to see where the young child was. "Uh, duh!" Jubilee yelled, shaking so that the metal clinked. Rogue turned towards the sound. "Light." she said and watched as the ball of light began to grow. She heard grumbling and Jubilee stifled as gasp as the light extinguished with a spark.

"Jubilee?" a deep voice asked from the dark. Rogue heard Jubilee let out a relieved sigh. "Havok." Jubilee breathed, her voice filled with emotion. "I heard the metal and though…" he let the sentence trail off.

Rogue cleared her throat. "What was that?" Havok asked, and she heard his metal trap clank as he jerked around. "Calm down, I am on your side." Rogue said, jerking when another voice spoke dangerously close to her ear. "our side?" it asked, and she nodded, not considering the fact that he couldn't see her. "what side is that exactly?" he asked. "Cannonball." Jubilee growled.

"What? In cases such as ours, we can't trust anyone-"

"So why should I trust you?" Rogue asked, her voice low. "That's my point, you don't know if you can." Cannonball growled. "How's this?" Rogue asked, pointing her face to the ceiling, feeling the sting as the optic blasts powered up. Her mouth opened, releasing pressure as the beams shot out, hitting the ceiling with a boom. When it didn't budge, she pulled back, the ceiling unscathed from the power. "Holy-" Cannonball began, but was stopped when Havoc interrupted, "how'd you do that?"

Rogue glanced around, trying to place his voice. "Isn't it obvious? It's her power." A new voice said, this one much deeper then everyone else's. "A power like that? Then she must be related to Havoc." A female voice said.

Rogue turned every which way, trying to place voices, and raised a hand to her dizzying head. Voices ran around her, some yelling, others more hushed. She gripped her pounding head, her body weak with fatigue. "Damn." She muttered, shaking her heavy limbs. She needed to get out of there before someone came to check up on them. It didn't matter that she didn't know where she was or that the people in the room might as well be her enemies. She had to get them out.

"Everyone shut up!" she shouted, her hands splaying out. Some of Magneto's left over power was still there, jumping into effect because of her movements and her emotions. She heard the metal creak, groaning as it shifted under her powers. She heard screams and shouts, voices mixing as the metal continued chip, breaking away. "shit." Rogue said, her tawny eyes widening in the dark. Well, it was now or never.

She threw her arms out, splaying her fingers once more as she felt the metal respond. She heard clanging as the metal slammed into the ground, the traps releasing the mutants. There was silence next. Silence so strong and sudden that it made Rogue nervous.

"Guys?" she asked. "Hello…?" When silence continued, she cursed. Had she killed them?

Lights flashed on and she threw up her arms to cover her eyes. When they adjusted to the new brightness, and she stopped squinting, she looked around her.

Well, there were 6 other mutants in here. And she saw Jubilee's neon yellow jacket. But, everyone was knocked out. They were all sprawled on the floor, each one situated in front of a different metal trap. Traps that were all twisted and mangled.

So, if they all were knocked out…and definitely weren't conscious and hadn't been for a while…then who…?

She heard clapping, quick, loud and efficient claps that resonated through the large room. She turned, trying to find the reason for the sounds and saw something walking towards her. Scratch that, some_one_ walking towards her. Someone tall, broad shouldered, large and…dark. She squinted, trying to clear up the face.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting any less of you." the voice was deep, melodic. She continued squinting, wising the man's face would come out from the shadows. "Of course, if a mutant can reject the cure…it must be pretty strong."

Her head snapped back, tawny eyes trying to clear the face. "It was interesting, your reaction to it. I must say, you had me curious enough to send my son to come and check you out."

"you're son?" she asked, finally being able to croak out words. She heard a deep chuckle.

The man stepped forward and Rogue's eyes widened.

"Yes, my son. I am terribly sorry, where are my manners? My name is Warren Worthington the Second."

"Warren…Worthington?"

"Yes. The creator of the cure."


	14. Questions Answered

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Not because he was the creator of what made her life a living hell, but because of the eerie resemblance he and his son shared.

The son who had only spoken to her because it had been his mission.

The hurt was deeper than she thought was possible. It cut through her like a knife, slicing away hope and happiness. God, she had been a fool. Her gut had told that she should be careful. He had been seeking her out every day for a reason, right? Why should she have ever thought it was because he actually wanted to be her friend? No, he was just using her.

Just like everyone else.

She wouldn't cry. No, that would mean she cared about the idiot. She would just shake her head at the lost. She would just not care, just like the Rogue she used to know she had been. The Rogue that was still buried under her skin somewhere.

But, even as she told herself not to care, she felt the tears sting her eyes. She raised her hand to rub at them, trying to fight the onslaught of pain and failing miserably.

"Now, don't cry my dear. Warren always had a way with the ladies."

She growled, her eyes stinging for an entirely different reason. She glanced up at him, the beams already shooting out without her even thinking about it. She saw his eyes widen in surprise before something was thrown at her. The optic blasts stopped, retaliating back in her head as it snapped back. She rubbed at her eyes again, wondering why the blasts stopped so suddenly. She glanced down at the object Warren had thrown at her and her brows drew together when she saw the feather.

She heard chuckling, a deep, throaty chuckle that had her eyes swinging back up to Warren the Second. She saw his grin, so wide it split his face, as he stared at her. "Surprised?" he asked, his steel gray brows raising. She didn't speak, trying to summon the optic blasts again. When she felt nothing, not even the sting that usually accompanied them, she stepped back cautiously. "Aren't you wondering how a single feather can stop you?" Warren asked, stepping towards hers.

"Take one more step forward, and I'll throw you against the wall." Rogue threatened, already summoning Jean. She faltered when Warren let out another laugh. "You can't do anything right now. That feather is Warren's."

"So?" she asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"So? So, you can't do anything to me if that thing is near you. Don't you question how Warren can touch you?" When Rogue remained silent, glaring at him with her tawny brown eyes, he let out another laugh. "Don't hold it against my son for not telling you. He doesn't exactly know either."

"Know what?" she prompted, using her peripheries as she tried to find a way out. She needed to get out of here by herself and tell the other x-men about this place. She had to get the other mutants out here too. She couldn't just leave them here. She had to made it public what Warren Worthington the Second was doing and that-

"He doesn't know I've already injected him with the cure."

Her head snapped back from it's subtle wandering, her eyes connecting with the cold blue. "You gave him the…cure?" she asked and watched Warren the second nod his head. Rogue shook hers in turn. "He still has his wings, there's no way-"

"Well, the cure isn't running through his blood stream. No." He chuckled. "I laced it through his wings. Every feather, every fiber, every edge has the cure running through it. It would explain why he can touch you. And why this feather can stop you." He nodded towards the single white object on the ground. Rogue swallowed, following his gaze.

Well…

"Then why does it only work on me? Why doesn't anyone else's power disappear?" She asked, edging away from the crazy old man. He might've been right, but that didn't mean that he wasn't psycho for injecting his own son with the cure.

"Well, you see, that is the interesting part. It only works with those that have already taken the cure. The cure in his wings recognize the cure running through your veins. They both react, shutting off your powers." Warren said, reaching behind him to pull out another feather. "Take one more step, Rogue, and I will have no choice but to take drastic measures."

She stopped quickly, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I have one more thing I want to show you." Warren said, and she glanced over at the 6 bodies on the ground. "Shouldn't we do something about…um…them?" she asked, nodding at the mutants. Warren barely shot them a glance. "Why? They're only like that because of you."

"Me?" She asked incredulously, shooting a look towards the old man before looking back at the mutants. This old guy was crazier then she thought.

"Yes, you."

"I didn't do anything but try and get them out-"

"Yes, using Magneto's powers, yes?" he asked and she nodded. Warren chuckled. "Much more powerful then we thought." He muttered, turning away from her as he continued walking. "hey! What do you mean by that?" she yelled, standing still since she refused to follow him. He turned slightly towards her, speaking over his shoulder. "I'll tell you if you follow me."

She didn't move, torn between curiosity and between reason. Warren turned completely, throwing her a look. "You can follow me and have all your questions answered, or you can stay in here and plan a futile attempt to escape. Either way, you'll end up with me."

She glanced around her, fidgeting as she made her decision. Warren smiled as he turned back around, his grin spreading when he heard the click of her shoes as she ran over to him.

X

"How'd the machines get on the Mansion grounds?"

"You can thank my scientists for that. The machines are created with a dense metal, their structures coat with a thin sheet of air. They're remarkably undetectable, even by the sensors on the grounds." Warren answered, passing another dark hallway. Rogue glanced down it, wondering why a man would need so many halls in a facility. She didn't want to waste one of her questions asking him that, so she just ignored it as she continued. "So, why were you after me?" she asked, glancing behind her when she heard another sound. She saw nothing and turned back forward. Warren cleared his throat. "You don't know enough information for me to be able to answer that."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ok, banking that one for later then. How about, what you meant when you said 'much more powerful then we though'."

"You heard that, huh? I guess Wolverine's keen senses are good for something." Warren commented, but Rogue remained silent, waiting for his answers. He let out a sigh. "You do notice your powers are growing."

She nodded.

"Alright, you're powers have grown to an extent that you can just be near someone to take their powers and their memories. It no longer applies to touch since touch no longer applies to you. There's a…shield around you, so to speak. A shield of power that you have little or no control over…yet. You see, Rogue, I had questions about you. That's why I put you in that room, to see if you could do exactly what I was expecting you to do. And you did." he smiled at the last part. Rogue shook her head, glancing back up at him. "I did what?" she asked, swallowing. He glanced down at her, his blue eyes strange. "You were able to project your powers. You were able to give the other mutants around the room the ability to control metal."

She shook her head. "That's not possible. I can't-"

"Why do you think they passed out? They couldn't control the amount of power you were giving them, so their bodies shut down. They mangled their binds and their bodies passed out. I must say it's a glorious growth of power in your body."

"So, it that why your after me?" She asked, stopping when he stopped in front of a door. "Excuse me?"

"You're after me because I can do this-this _thing_ that you're not even entirely sure about?" she shouted, barely glancing at his hand as he pushed on a wall panel. "oh, my dear child, I am absolutely sure that you can do this." he said, the metal doors sliding open. Lights clicked on and Rogue stifled a scream when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I said I wanted to show you one more thing. Something that I have my son to thank for bringing to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you can do this, because that's how the mutation works." he said, pushing her as he stepped into the light room. She gaped.

There were 2 tubes, each filled with a green liquid that reminded her of the liquid that had surrounded Wolverine's body. There was a figure in each tube, both blue and both floating soundlessly behind the glass. She walked further, placing her hands on the smooth, cold glass as the scream of voices began to build in her mind.

Warren threw the feather away, watching as the young woman began to absorb the powers…and the memories. "You see, Rogue, there were only two other mutants who ever rejected the cure. They're powers grew to the extent of yours also. They could project their superhuman powers onto other mutants, giving super strength and speed. I'd like you to meet Namor and his cousin, Namora."

* * *

and let's keeping going! ra-ra to Tracy (my name, lol) Come on! love how this story is panning out! ^^


	15. Behind the Cure

He couldn't breathe. He tried, but the vise around his heart refused to allow his lungs to fill with air. He couldn't do anything but stand like a statue as they collected up the metal machines. Well, what was left of each machine.

Bits and pieces were scattered everywhere, the mansion grounds filled with metal. There were no signs of Rogue other than the destruction of the machines.

He continued trying to get air into his lungs.

"We can reprogram the machines to go back to base. We follow it, and see where they're hiding Rogue." Logan said, pointing to an odd looking diagram. "One of the machines is still salvable?" Ororo asked, leaning in to take a look at the chart. Logan snorted. "Barely. It'll tale us some time, but-""I know where she is." Warren whispered, his cold blue eyes focused on the graph on the table instead of the people around him. Everyone in the room stopped speaking, all eyes trained on the Angel. "What is that, bub?" Logan asked, turning to glare at the man. Warren looked up, his blue eyes like daggers as he looked around the room. "I said, I know where she is."

Warren let out an "oof" when Logan ran, catching him by the collar before slamming him up against the wall. Logan's brown eyes were filled with anger as she glanced at the rich man. "You know where she is, bub, and you fail to mention it to us." For good measure, Logan lifted Warren off slightly only to slam him back against the wall. When Warren remained silent, his face a mask of indifference, Logan growled. "How do you know?" Logan asked, not letting the younger man go. Warren raised an eyebrow, anger simmering underneath his skin for the people around him.

"Remember all those women I would bring back here at night?" Warren scoffed.

"They all worked for my father, that was the only reason I even paid attention to them. I got them talking and all they ever talked about was this project my dad had in mind. They kept saying how he had met up with a man named Creed and how my dad was planning this big thing to get rid of all of the mutants on Earth."

"How does that tell us where Rogue is?" Logan asked, tightening his grip. Warren's wings expanded against the wall, opening as he struggled for air. "Logan!" Ororo gasped, running over to grip the beast's wrists. She tugged, "Stop it! You're killing him!" she screaming, tugging harder. Logan snarled, letting go as the Angel crashed to the floor. "Tell me where she is, bub, or I'll-"

"What? You'll what, Logan? You'll finally start to care?" Warren shouted, struggling to his feet. "Warren, that's-" Ororo began, but Warren cut her off. "Don't stand there and act all innocent, Ororo! You're just as bad as the rest of them!" Ororo gasped while Logan growled once more. "Remember your place, bub-"

"You remember yours? Or are you too busy screwing Ororo just so you could forget about Jean?"

Logan's fist shot out, slamming into the side of Warren's face as the blonde staggered back. "That is none of your damn business!" Logan yelled, showing a rare loss of control over his anger. "Yeah, and Rogue is none of yours!" Warren yelled, reaching up to wipe the blood off the side of his mouth. Logan's fist shot out again, but this time Warren parried it, sending the older man to the ground. Ororo dived for him, helping his up as Warren stood dangerously over the both of them. Everyone else in the room stood and watched, their eyes hungry as the action continued.

"Rogue is my damn business-" Logan began. "Really? Than where the hell were you the last month, Logan? Where were you when she cried, when she laughed, when she was in so much pain you'd think her body would snap from it? Where were you? Cause, if she had been your concern as you so vehemently say, then you would've been by her side instead of hiding behind the curtains!"

"And who the hell do you think you are, telling me who and what I am to her, Angel boy?"

"I am the man falling in love with her!"

Warren's eyes widened, his words echoing through his mind. "I am falling in love with her." he repeated softly, his hand reaching up to touch his chest softly, his heart beating wildly under it.

Logan saw the change in the man and his anger died. He knew what it felt like to fall in love…and to want to save her. "Tell us where she is, Warren, and we'll help you get her out of there alive."

X

"Namor and Namora were the first guinea pigs to my 'cure'. They wanted to be normal, just like you did. Superhuman senses along with the ability to interact with sea-life. Namor was the first to reject the cure, and then Namora was right after him. We all thought that it was something wrong with the cure, especially when they started showing signs of their powers growing." Warren Worthington the Second walked around the table, talking smoothly as she began to fight her way out of the fog absorbing Namor and Namora had put her in. She tugged her arms experimentally, groaning when she realized they were restrained. She opened her tawny eyes, head pounding as the blurriness began to clear.

The light came first, the round light that seemed content on shining directly into her eyes. Next, she saw Warren the Second walked around her slowly, holding something sharp in his hand. She blinked, trying to focus on the object.

"You see, Rogue, Namor and Namora began to be too strong, even for their own minds to handle. They began going insane, their powers a way for them to vent their frustrations. People died…strangers, families…my wife. I had to put them under."

She blinked, throwing her head back as the headache screamed through her. "Fortunately, there was nothing wrong with the cure. It was just the mutants I was injecting it into. So, we continued with the cure. Everything was going well, mutants were taking the cure and they were staying human. My largest failure was my son, but he redeemed himself when he offered to go to Xavier's school for the gifted." Warren grimaced. "It seems that he had reverted to their side now, especially since he's learned of my latest…experiment." Warren waved his hands in a flourish. "All was going well, until I hear about a mutant that has rejected the cure. Imagine my surprise when I find out that my cure has once again turned another mutant more powerful. Since my son was too lazy to bring you in himself, I sent out my sentinels. You see, Rogue, I couldn't let you remain alive. Not with the threat you posed on humanity."

She groaned as he spoke, trying to fight Namor and Namora as they ran through her mind. She tried to use her powers to help her out, but felt the same nothingness that she did before. Something pieced her skin and she thrashed her head as she tried to fight the pain. Her eyes shot over, connecting with the cold blue of Warren Worthington the Second's as he pumped the drug into her arm.

He smirked. "The pain is temporary my child. Soon, you'll be out and we'll be free to experiment on your body. We have to find out why you, Namor and Namora rejected the cure. They're bodies required more time to…marinate." he cackled at his own joke. She tried to used her powers again and hit a brick wall. She let out a sob. "oh, don't cry." Warren crooned, waving a feather in front of her face. She let out another sob. Warren had been able to soothe the repercussions of absorptions, why couldn't his feathers. She hadn't realized she said it out loud until Warren the second chuckled. "Unfortunately, these feathers were plucked out from my son unwillingly. They don't have the same potency they would if he would've given them up voluntarily."

She sobbed again, trying to fight the pain. She let out a moan when her body began to fade, trying to fight the medication.

_You're stronger then he knows. _Charles's voice rang through her mind. _I can't fight him, professor._

She heard the kind chuckle. _Of course you can, Rogue. You have more than just your powers to depends on._

_I can't-_

_That doesn't sound like the Rogue I knew. She would fight, would she not?_

She jerked her arms, the leather straining as she pushed against it. _Help me, please._ She pleaded, trying to free herself. _Come on, Rogue, fight._

She grimaced, her legs pushing harder against the restraints.

"you're stronger than he knows, Rogue." his voice whispered over her body, aiding her as she fought harder. She opened her eyes, straining as she glared at the feather sticking out of Warren's pocket. She concentrated, telling herself over and over that she could do it. She could do it…

Something inside her seem to snap, cracking as a restraint broke off. Even with the feather near her, she felt the Professor's power course through veins. She squinted and the feather flew out of the pocket, flying out of the door. Rogue sagged back against her restraints, already feeling all the other powers return to her as she disposed of the feather.

Warren turned around, glancing at her strangely. "What did you just do?" he asked, walking over to her. She slammed him back against the wall with her telepathy, tools clattering as his hands reached out to try and stop himself. He staggered to his feet, his blue eyes glaring at her. "That's not possible! You shouldn't be able to do that-" She silenced him when she slammed him into the wall once more.

She told herself that she had a minute before he woke up.

She needed that minute.

She glanced around her, fighting the headache as she tried to find something sharp to cut the restraints. She saw a scalpel and concentrated, lifting it as she began to bring it towards her. She winced when she cut herself while trying to cut the restraints, but didn't give herself time to dwell on it. She stumbled off the table, landing on her hands and knees as weakness and pain wracked her body.

She stumbled to her feet, throwing open the door with Magneto's power as she ran through it. She turned to her left, trying to remember her way back to the room with Jubilee in it.

She ran down the hallway, stumbling as the pain made her eyes cross. "damn." she muttered as she slammed into a wall, her legs giving out. "ROGUE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Warren Worthington the Second's voice made her blood run cold. She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the fatigue that wracked her body as she started running.

She passed a room and out of habit, she turned to glance into it.

The pain slammed into her like a hammer when she saw Namora's face. The pain of heartache, heartbreak and betrayal. The pain of having thousands of needles plunged into your skin and the pain of euphoniously just floating there, waiting for death.

She fell forward onto the floor, her knees and palms stinging as she caught herself. She let out a scream, closing her eyes as the pain grew. "ROGUE!" The old man's voice was so close. She lifted one hand forward, trying to crawl. She crumpled to the ground when her muscles gave out. "ROGUE!" Dangit, Warren number two was getting closer. She needed to get up and run. She needed to find the other mutants and bust everyone out of here. She needed to do _anything_ other than lay there on the ground, wallowing in pain.

But, even as she told herself she needed to get up, she remained on the ground, curled into a ball as she tried to fight the pain. "ROGUE!"

"ROGUE!"

"ROG-ue"

"RO-gue"

"Rogue."

It was a whisper. It was a soft, melodic voice that brought comfort to her and her body. The pain began to recede, slowly at first then quickly when he touched her. He wrapped her in his strong arms, his wings slipping around her as he lifted her up to her feet. "Rogue." He whispered again, and her head rolled onto his shoulder as she knocked out, finally safe.


	16. Mission Rescue Rogue

They broke into the base easily enough. The guards were down and the sentries on duty were taken out by Wolverine and Shadowcat. They were in in mere seconds and using Wolverine's senses, they were able to narrow down where Rogue was. The bottom floors weren't hard to get to, especially since they had Angel on their side for all the passcodes. The bottom was eerily empty, no guards or sentries, not even a dog yapping stupidly at their feet. "That's bad, isn't it?" Iceman asked, glancing around. Warren nodded.

"No guards? Yeah, that's bad."

"like, how bad?" Iceman asked and Warren slid him a look. "you're asking me to rate it from 1 to 10?"

"I just like to see what we're up against.""Fair enough. On a scale of 1 to 10, this is like a 15." Warren said, walking ahead. "That's bad." Bobby whispered, following.

Warren held out his arm, stopping them all when they came to a large room, multiple halls branching off of it. "Are those…?"

"Mutants? Yeah." Warren said, answering Shadowcat as she ventured further into the room. They counted six, 2 women and 4 men. "What the hell does your father want with all these mutants?" Wolverine asked, sniffing in the air as they continued to follow Rogue's scent. "Honestly, I have no idea. Shadowcat and Iceman, stay here and see if you can wake these guys up. We'll continue forward." Warren gave no one any time to speak, already walking ahead as his mind sifted through the mental map. Warren remembered the room they were in. He remembered the constant testing and the consent probes. And now…now he smelled and heard Rogue going through the same thing in one of these damn rooms. In his mind…she was going through everything he had tried to protect her from.

His mission had been simple. Find Rogue, get her to the lab and that was it. But, he always found himself pushing the date back, always saying his father could wait one more day. And now, he understood why his heart always did what it did when he was around her.

And it scared him senseless.

"We'll split up, each take a hallway. When anyone finds her, shout it over the mic." Warren commanded, looking around at the X-men. Logan and Ororo nodded, each taking a hallway on the far left.

Piotr metaled over, running to take one of the remaining 4. A group of younger mutants split up, each taking the last 3 while Warren walked slowly to the fourth. He shifted his wings experimentally, appreciating the slits on the back that were there to accommodate the large things. He glanced up, let out a sigh and began through.

He had felt her there even before he saw her struggling down the hallway. His heart jumped to his throat, seeing her alive the greatest thing he could ever have imagined. He watched her head turn and he thought his heart had stopped when he heard her scream. He heard someone scream her name and his eyes shot up from her to the man standing behind her. They widened when he saw his father, his clothes torn and his lip bleeding. "ROGUE!" The old man shouted and Warren the third dived for her.

It all became real when he touched her, when he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered her name over and over, holding onto her as they both stood up. Her head hit his shoulder, and he felt her body go limp as she knocked out. He kissed her forehead softly, fingering her familiar white hair as he held her. His wings slipped around her as he glanced up, his blue eyes connecting with his father's.

The blue widened in the old man's eyes. "W-Warren?" the second asked incredulously. "Father." he said, nodding toward Second. "Good, you got her! Let's go and-"

"No."

"No!" Second yelled, wiping his bleeding lip. "No." Warren repeated, tightening his grip on Rogue. "Do you realize everything we've worked for is right in front of us? Right-"

"Don't act like you're doing this for us." Third said, his eyes flashing dangerously. The same blue stared back at him, eyes wide. "I have no clue what you're talking about-"

"Don't lie either, it's unbecoming." Third said, his eyes unwavering as he continued staring at his father. Second swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly. The look disappeared from Second's face and he straightened, smoothing down his hair as he dismissed the act of a desperate father. He wiped the rest of his bleeding lip away, wincing a bit when he jarred the bruised skin. Second cleared his throat, pressing down his ragged clothing as best he could. "You always were hardheaded, Warren. Like father like son, it seems." Second said, brushing dirt off of his sleeve.

"So it seems."

Second cleared his throat once more. "Don't be an idiot. Saving her is going to put the entire human race in danger. She can't control her power any more than Namor and Namora could."

"I'll take my chances."

"Those chances are not yours to take. They are for the-" Second stopped, cutting himself off. "For what, Dad? For the 'humans' to take?" I am human!" Third shouted. Second scoffed. "You're hardly human, Warren. You're a mutant. You had a chance to become normal and you-"

"I am normal." Third replied, his voice dangerously low. "You're nowhere near normal, Warren.""What makes me abnormal? My wings? Aren't I still a human?"

"NO! You're nothing but a mutant without feelings!" Second shouted, his mouth snapping shut as his sudden confession.

_I have no feelings._

Rogue's words echoed through his mind. He glanced down at her, his heart sighing as he saw her face. No, she had been wrong. Everyone had feelings. It just took certain people to bring them out of you, and…she brought it out of him. "Mutants have feelings, father." Third said, his blue eyes calm as he stared at his father.

Second scoffed. "Mutants have feelings? Please. How would you know?" Second laughed, his blue eyes dancing. "What would a freak of nature know about feelings? That's what you always were…and what you are now! A freak! Not even my son! You're not even one of them, not with the cure running through your damnable wings! So, tell me Warren, how would you know about feelings?"

"Because I love her." Third said, his eyes soft when he glanced back down at Rogue. He felt nothing but pity for the crazy old man. "It was you, wasn't it? You and Creed who had sent the men after Rogue that one night?" When Second remained silent, Third nodded his head, answering his own question. "I have to thank you, Dad, because if it wasn't for that night, I would never have known I could touch her. I would never have known I could hold her. I would never have known I could love her."

Second coughed, spit caught in his throat as he tried to swallow. Third let out a humorless laugh. "You really should take Rogue more seriously. She's a lot more powerful than you know."

He felt her move beneath his wings, her body responding to his familiar touch. "Rogue…wake up." He whispered, touching his lips softly to hers.

She heard him dimly, waking up as the fog and pain receded. She was so tired but she needed to save them. She had heard the note of desperation in his voice.

She wanted to save them.

He watched as her eyes opened, Scott's powers taking over as her eyes began to glow. The red beam shot out, the blasts so strong that they blew through the solid metal ceilings. He watched as sunlight filtered through, the blue sky a haven.

"Goodbye father."

He expanded his wings, lifting himself and Rogue into the air as he began flapping. "Warren! Get back here! Warren!" the old man's voice faded as Warren flew further and further and further up, Rogue passing out once more as the height increased. He reached up, clicking on his mic as he grip tightened on the one he loved. "I found Rogue. Let's go."


	17. Stay Away

She woke up pissed. What was better than being pissed? Knowing exactly why you were pissed. What was even better than that? Knowing exactly how to piss that person off _and _having every opportunity to do so.

She woke up slowly, her room throwing shadows against the wall as twilight faded. She blinked several times, trying to clear her senses as the rest of her body woke up. She shifted, the blankets rustling as she moved her limbs around experimentally. Something was pressing on her stomach and she glanced down, trying to see what it was.

She saw his blonde, streaky hair first. Next was his naked shoulders, than his large white wings. From there, nothing. He was bent over on the bed, one strong arm pillowing his head as she slept near her. The other arm was slung over her stomach, his hand loosely wrapped around hers. She jerked her hand out, hating the feel of his skin as she used both of her hands to scoot herself up into a sitting position. She watched as his head jerked, his blue eyes opening as she shifted. His blonde head raised and he looked around groggily as she tried to figure out where he was,

She was furious with him. So, she did the first thing she could think of.

She hit him with a pillow.

She got him straight in the middle of the head, his blurry eyes dazed as he surfaced. "Rogue?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion as he gazed around for her.

Hearing her name on his lips sent her anger roaring. "Get out! Get out of here!" she yelled, bulleting another pillow at the idiot. But, he still remained at her bedside, still looking around as he shifted.

She reached behind her for another pillow and growled in frustration when she felt nothing. She needed to get out of the room before she fulfilled her wish of killing him. She bunched up her blanket, threw it over the still-groggily Warren and jumped, ever fiber in her body intent on just getting out. "Rogue!" he shouted, reaching for her.

Damn him and his fast reflexes.

He caught her around the ankle, tugging her back down as his arms wrapped around her. They both hit the floor and she scrambled to get out of his arms. "Rogue, stop for a minute-"

"Get off of me you jackass!" she yelled, kicking at his arms as he scrambled to his feet reaching for her. "Please, just listen to me-"

"I'll kill you, you, you…jackass!" She repeated, finding it hard to come up with a better term at the moment. "Come on, I just need one minute-"

"Leave me the hell alone!" she felt the telepathy vibrate out of her, slamming Warren against the wall. She raised herself to her feet slowly, watching him as he shook his head. He looked at her with stunned blue eyes, her tawny ones filled with rage. "You can never justify using me, Warren. So, don't even try. You can't justify putting my life in danger just for your father's damn research! Don't touch me!" she screamed as he stepped forward to reach for her.

"You can't tell me that what you guys did to Namor and Namora was justified! You can't possibly think that mutant experimentation was going to be ok with me! 'Oh, no, Rogue won't mind. She won't mind at all because," She sobbed, hating that her voice broke as she continued, "because she fell in love with me. She fell in love with me so hard, she thought just being around me was heaven'." she brushed at the tears that covered her eyes. She rubbed furiously at her eyes, wishing the tears would stop and she could just build the shield over her heart again easily. "You can't possibly tell me why you let me believe in you and then just shut it down like-"

"I didn't ever give you a reason to believe in me." Warren whispered, stopping her rant midway through. She stopped, looking up at him as her eyes continued to fill. "What?" she asked, staring at him incredulously.

"I never gave you a reason to believe in me. I never asked you to fall in love with me. I never asked anything of you ever. If I did something for you, then you just looked too much into it." he glanced at her with cold blue eyes, his anger quiet while hers was loud. "I never gave you any pretenses to think I could be your knight in shining armor. I never told you it was ok to depend on me. I never gave you a reason to assume I was this great guy that was different then everyone else in the mansion. I never told you jack shit."

He was angry with her. She wouldn't let him explain anything. Sure, he knew he had screwed up, but hadn't he redeemed himself by not turning her over to his father? Hadn't he saved her ass from death? She didn't have any right to treat him like he was a common criminal. He ignored the protests of his heart as he continued. "I didn't give you any reservations that I was this wonderful guy that you could lean on!"

"Fine!" she shouted, the tear spilling slowly down her cheek. "Fine! Fine! Fine! I won't depend on you! I won't depend on anyone anymore! If I lie bleeding on the ground, don't you dare go fuckin' near me! If I am in trouble, just leave me the hell alone! And if it looks like my body is breaking, if I am going insane, then just don't do anything! I'll take care of me and you just take care of you!"

_No._

Her heart wished against everything she said. Her heart wished for him to hold her, to tell her why he did all those things. But…her head told her different. Her head told her she was too vulnerable, too weak. She needed to get Rogue back and she needed to do it her way. Her head had been the reason her heart had been shielded all those months. Shielded from pain…and safe.

"Rogue-"

"Don't you dare utter my name. You don't deserve the right too. Just…just stay the hell away from me. Don't be my prince, don't be my knight in shining armor, don't be anything but Warren Worthington the 3rd." She closed her eyes, holding her hand out palm up so that he wouldn't come near her. "Don't ask me to care about you anymore. Don't ask me any favors. Don't ask me anything…ever."

He swallowed, wanting to say something but allowing his anger to keep him silent. He clenched his hands at his waist, his wings tucker closer to his body as he maneuvered closer to her. He felt the push when she shoved him back with her mind, and hated that she could use her powers against him.

She was becoming another Namora.

"I should've left you for my father." he whispered, his heart aching as he stared at her. He watched as her tawny eyes widened, the tears spilling freely. "I wish you would've too, Warren. I really do. Now, get out. Get out before I kill you."

_Stay…please. Fight for this._

She wanted to scream it. She wanted to run up and wrap her arms around him, demanding an explanation, but her head stopped her. Her head was the one that could stop her from pain.

"You really want me to get out?" he asked.

_No._

"Yes. Get out and leave me alone. Don't go looking for something you can't fix." she muttered, dropping her hand. She watched him swallow. "I am not going anywhere-"

"Fine, then, I'll leave." She raised her hand again, feeling the metal coat her heart as she lifted him off his feet. He kept his blue eyes on her as she slowly moved him across the room, away from the door and away from her.

"Rogue-"

She smiled sardonically, the tears coating her eyes the only betrayal to the cold amsk of indifference that covered her face. "Stay away, Warren, or I'll kill you next time." She kept him in the air as she started walking out, her movements calm, a complete opposite of the emotions running through her. She dropped him when she reached the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut as she left Warren in the empty room, her heart breaking.


	18. Aftermath

"You don't think you were a tad…abrasive?" Jean asked, glancing over at the young child. Rogue glanced up, adding another eyelash to the picture before she spoke. "I don't think I was abrasive enough."

She glanced back down at the drawing, fading in Jubilee's eyes. She heard Jean let out a sigh before beginning to ask, "Not even a little bit-"

"Not one teeny, tiny, little bit. Not even a little smidgen." Rogue said, glaring at Jean as the older woman made a motion with her hand. "Yes, but-"

"Why are you so gung-ho about this?" Rogue interrupted, shutting the drawing close as she placed both hands on top of the pad. The wind caught the smell of water as the fountain churned, wafting it near her nose before it faded away. Rogue looked over at the cement figure, sneering at the wings that the stone angel boasted.

They didn't speak. They barely even saw each other, so coming face to face often enough to even glance at each other was rare. She wished she could've admitted it was because she did it intentionally, but most of it was due to the fact that Warren was kept under strict scrutiny…and watch. He'd have to earn the trust back. Right now, they were all on a race to stop the rest of the Sentinels that Warren the Second had released. With the help of the new mutants, it more then doubled their teams. With the larger team, they could take down the Sentinels more efficiently and quickly.

That was the theory anyways.

Right now, Rogue was the only mutant they knew of that had taken down a Sentinel. Well, _they_ didn't know that. She had told them that she had just confused the Sentinels to attack each other, which was the reason they had been taken down.

She didn't tell them that she could control other powers. She didn't want to be under intense scrutiny either. The only other mutant that knew about her "extra" powers was Warren, and even he didn't know about the projection. She wasn't entirely sure on that one either.

"Well, I am in your mind, Rogue. You tell me why I am so gung-ho about him?"

"Well, I'd usually say it's cause you're psycho, but then that's be calling myself psycho and that is unacceptable." Rogue murmured, her eyes far away as she continued staring at the stone angel. "Without him, you can't get near the other mutants. You know that." Jean said, hopping as she played the small game a child-mutant had chalked up on the sidewalk.

"What? Just because they all saved me, I am supposed to instantly forgive them now?" she snorted. "Please, they only did it because their conscious would kill them otherwise." Rogue scoffed as she spoke. Jean glanced over at her, smirking as she said, "I think there is more to the X-men than you see, Rogue."

Rogue rolled her eyes, standing up from the bench as she stretched her sleeping legs. "No offense Jean, but you're dead. You don't see what I see." Rogue let out a sigh as Jean faded, the smirk still etched on her face. It's not like the redhead was right. Had any of them come to speak to her since the kidnapping?

No.

Had any of them told her they were sorry for their actions?

No.

Had any of them even said they were happy that she was safe and back?

Double no.

She let out another sigh. There was nothing more to the X-men than what met the eyes. Nothing but spineless idiots that hid behind their powers and their friends.

Thank god she wasn't one of them.

Gosh, it seems unbelievable that a person can change in a month just because someone else cared. But, she had done it. And now…now she was back to where she was before. Good ole cynical and sardonic Rogue.

And that's the way it was going to stay.

X

"Why do we have to all train…_together?_" Rogue shouted through her doorway. She rolled her eyes when she heard Logan clear his throat on the other side. She knocked twice on her side, walking back as Logan opened the thin barrier and came in. She counted 7 long steps and stopped, glancing up at the large man in her room.

Two months? More or less. She had lost track of how long the mansion had been ignoring her. She'd lost track of a lot.

Logan cleared his throat again, his eyes roaming her room as he tried not to make eye contact with her. "well?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. He cleared his throat once more, straightened his shoulders and looked at her. "We're all training together because I said so."

She snorted, looking away. "You don't really think I am going to go just because you _say so_." she mimicked, rolling her eyes as she continued looking around her room. "Hey." he started but she ignored him. "hey!" he shouted, waiting for her attention. When she glanced at him sardonically, she saw him standing up straight and tall, trying to look overpowering. Trying to look like he used to. She snorted again.

She had lost respect for the large man a long time ago.

How do you justify shutting out the entire world because the one you loved died? How do you justify going back on your promises because one thing had changed? Hadn't he told her that to him, she was still Rogue no matter what she chose to do with the cure? Hadn't he been the one that said it was her choice and he would always be by her side? Hadn't he told her he would never leave her, that they were in this twisted adventure together?

She clenched her hands by her side as the anger and resentment built, not allowing him to see the pain…but only the shield. "what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, we need everyone's help if we're going to get the sentinels-"

He started but stopped when she scoffed.

"You do know I can't suck metal, right? I am useless."

"You're fighting skills can come in handy. You were the one that took down the sentinels when they came at the mansion."

"I told you already, that was an accident. I just ran around in circles and they hit each other-"

"Regardless, the mansion needs you-"

"So?" She asked, her face hard as stone. She watched as he looked over at her, his eyes surprised. "What do you mean 'so'?" he asked, incredulousness coating his voice.

"So? Who cares if the mansion needs me?" she asked. She watched his mouth work as he tried to form words. She scoffed again.

"Cat got your tongue, Logan?"

"Now you look here, Kid-"

"Hardly a kid anymore, Logan." she murmured, her tawny eyes flashing with anger. "or did you miss that when you were avoiding me?"

His mouth dropped slightly and he felt something twist in his chest. He stared at the girl in front of him, watching as her face remained completely impassive. He looked at her, _really_ looked at her for the first time in months. Her brown eyes had an edge in them and she no longer had that scared look on her face. She was taller, stronger and definitely wittier. She didn't have a smile in her eyes…none at all. Instead, he saw the shield and he saw the mask. She wasn't his little Rogue anymore. Instead, in her place, stood a woman.

A woman who was, if not older, at least stronger.

He let out a sigh, stepping back as his heart continued to ache. He had missed too much…and now, it seemed to late to pull her back.

"Look, Rogue, I know I messed up. I know…we all messed up. But it's times like these where the X-men need to band together. We have to stop these things while we still can. We have to be-"

"The X-men? We stopped being that a long time ago, Logan. We all stopped being something important after the Professor, Jean and Scott died. We just became kids too wrapped up in our own little worlds to do anything but figure out how we can help ourselves. The school may be called 'Xavier's School for the Gifted', but we're no longer the kids we once were." She retorted icily, hating the image of the smiling old man that popped into her mind. "We can train all we want. The only thing that's going to stop those guys is Warren Worthington the Second. He has tons and tons more of those machines. I saw them myself. We kill one, he's going to send out 20 more in it's place. So, your efforts are futile."

Logan sat there, staring at her. "We could always be diplomatic." He grunted. She wanted to smile at the thought of Logan being diplomatic, but all that she could do was close her lips, her eyes sad.

He wanted to see her smile. It was something that he hadn't realized he had been missing till now. Something he hadn't realized he had gotten used to seeing, regardless of what he did.

He smiled suddenly, tugging something deeply within her chest. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his attempt as she turned away. She didn't see his grin falter as something changed in his eyes. "so, you're not going to train with us?" he asked, eyeing the back of her head as she placed a pale hand on the glass of the window. "I said no, didn't I?" she remarked, continuing to stare out the window as the season changed.

"So, the next time a Sentinel attacks you, you can defend yourself?" he asked.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him about her other powers. She even opened her mouth to say it but stopped herself. She swallowed, reigning in her words as she thought about the consequences.

She wasn't going to be another damn Namora.

She wasn't going to have them watch over her, acting like she was a danger. She wasn't going to be under tight surveillance just because her body refused to accept the cure. She wasn't going to let that jerk have another reason to have to drag her into that lab and poke and prod her. She felt her anger rise. That idiot couldn't come and fight his own battles. He had to send damn machines in his place.

"Well?" Logan asked, his voice rising when she remained silent. She glanced over at him, her eyes filled with anger when she said, "Get the rest of the mutants. We're gonna have that training session after all."

* * *

Sorry for the late update ^^'

My cousin brought a new internet router and low-and-behold, my laptop is the only one that doesn't connect to it. Sooo, unfortunately, the updates will be far apart :(

but, rest assured, i have been writing and i haven't forgotten about you guys! Thanks for the reviews, as always, they help me so much XD

R&R


	19. Alex Summers

She stood apart from all of them. It was both because she refused to be near them and also because her power was still active. It wasn't far enough to not participate, but far enough that she couldn't hear them talking to her.

Or about her.

She closed her eyes and stretched her neck, feeling it crack as she kept the stretch going. She let out a sigh, keeping her eyes closed as Logan continued to brief them on the training session.

"You really shouldn't have let him bait you like that." Scott whispered. Her eyes remained closed as she let out a small smile, missing the blue-eyed beauty. "As I recall, you used to let him bait you all the time." she whispered, walking away slowly so that no one could hear her, but she could still hear snippets of Logan's briefing. She opened her eyes, smiling a bit when she saw Scott smirking. He wore his sunglasses this time, and they reflected her face as she looked softly at him. "Then I would know about how much you shouldn't let him bait you, shouldn't I?" he asked, grinning now instead of smirking. "Yeah." she muttered, turning slightly as she glanced back over at the crowd of mutants. She scanned the group, looking for the familiar attribute without even thinking about it.

"For someone you commanded to leave you alone, you sure are looking hard for him." Scott commented behind her. She didn't have to see his face to hear the smile in his tone. "What are you talking about?" She asked, still unconsciously looking for him. "Warren Worthington the 3rd. You're looking for him, right?" Scott asked, smiling. His smile disappeared when her head jerked back and he saw her eyes turn cold. "Don't be ridiculous, Summers." she muttered, ignoring his attempt at a joke. "Come on, Rogue, don't tell me that you haven't thought about him-"

"No, I haven't."

"Would you stop lying to yourself-"

She turned to look at him, growling as she cut him off. "I am not lying to anyone. If anything, Warren was the one who lied and used us. Why should I even care about him anymore?"

"It's not like that-"

"How would you even know, Scott?" She asked, anger icing her tone. He stepped towards her, his arm extended as his face contorted with feeling. "I am in your head, Rogue. Which means that you must think that Warren was here for a different reason-"

"Leave it be Summers!" she grunted, slamming him away in her mind.

"Who are you talking to?" a deep voice asked and she jumped sideways, distancing herself from the new body. She turned to glare at him and faltered when she recognized Havoc.

She shook her head. No, his name was Alex. Alex…something. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't told anyone his last name. It wasn't uncommon to not know. Some mutants still liked some sense of secrecy in a place where personal space was nonexistent.

Well, for everyone but her at least.

She cleared her throat, not letting her face turn red at the fact of being caught. Instead, she chuckled slightly and said, "No one." Alex raised an eyebrow. He let out a sigh and turned to glance over at the group before turning back at her. "Does he just like to hear himself talk?" Alex asked and she smirked. Shrugging, she said, "he just wanted to get us all prepared."

"For?"

"A pretty interesting training session."

Alex chuckled. "From what I hear, it's anything but interesting." he said, crossing his large arms over his chest. They both remained silent and she let the quiet continued as she tightened her gloves.

"Do they know about your powers?"

She stumbled over the zipper, letting out a curse when it jammed. She pulled, almost catching her skin, as she continued trying to zip it up while pretending like she didn't hear his question. "I take that as a no." Alex murmured, sliding his hands into his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his heels, considering her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she grunted, turning to her other glove. "Sure you don't."

"Look, if you have something to ask me, ask it. I hate people who beat around the bush. If not, you're wasting my time."

"Whoa." Alex said, grinning as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just playing." he said, still grinning. She rolled her eyes, zipping up the last glove. "So, I am guessing I was right about the whole 'powers' thing, right?"

"why would you say that?"

"Because I overheard some of the other mutants-"

"You believe everything you hear, Havoc?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she sent him a sideways glance. She saw him shrug. "Not necessarily. But, when I know more or less that what they say is a little incorrect-"

"Does it look like it matters to me what they say?"

"Would you just let me finish a goddamn sentence?" He half-growled and she turned to fully look at him, a bit surprised. He was a step closer to her and his hand was extended towards her, his face a bit angry. She blinked and felt her mouth drop open slightly. Regardless of the fact that Alex was blonde and that he had said he'd been an orphan, she recognized something…

"What'd you say your last name was…?" she asked, squinting a bit to bring back the picture in her mind. Alex snapped back, thrown off by her change of direction. "W-What?" he asked, his blue eyes widening.

"What'd you say your last name was?"

"I didn't."

"Stop being so damn stubborn-"

"Look whose the pot calling the kettle black." he retorted smartly, glancing slightly away.

"Take this seriously, Summers!" she growled and watched as his eyes widened. He looked over at her quickly and his blue eyes were so much like Scott's, she wanted to cry. "I knew it." She whispered, taking a step forward. When she saw his face begin to twist in agony, she flew back quickly, landing on her butt as she tried to slide away. Her hands began to sting and in an attempt to stop them, she used Iceman's abilities and allowed the ice to coat her hands.

The stinging faded and she hurriedly hid her hands behind her back as the others glanced over at the two of them. Alex shook his head, his eyes clearing a bit as time progressed. He threw up a hand, telling the others that it was nothing before he walked slowly over to her.

The pain was dull, but throbbing between her temples as she gritted her teeth against it. "Watch it, Summers." She muttered as he continued walking over to her. He stopped short and instead extended his hand once again. "No, seriously, watch it." she murmured, already feeling the after effects of the drain. "Are…are you ok?" Alex asked, keeping a safe distance from her.

She closed her eyes, fighting the headache that threatened to begin. "yeah." she grunted, ignoring his thoughts as they began to overwhelm her. She had only 'touched' him for a moment. Why was it so…sensitive?

"Is this part of your…powers?" he asked, and she nodded. "What about the other…stuff?"

"Stuff?" she asked, eying him warily. He sent her a look. "Look, I know I passed out after it happened, but I remember what you did in that room. I remember what you gave all of us." He whispered the last part, keeping his blue gaze on her. She opened her eyes, the tawny wide with shock. "you know about that?" she asked, her voice low. "Come on, Rogue. I was hit with it."

She placed her head in her hands. "I was hoping what he had said was a nightmare." she muttered, cradling her head as the headache cracked through. He spoke, but she dimly registered the words. The pain was overwhelming her senses, memories and abilities flashing through her body at warp speed. She let out a gasp when something seemed to slice through her chest and she lifted her hands to abruptly grasp her heart. Something warm was seeping through it and she lifted her hand to see blood. "No." she whispered as Alex continued talking, oblivious to the change of events.

She grimaced when she felt the three holes in her chest, trying to stop the quivering her body insisted on doing. She tried to summon Logan's healing and pushed harder, bringing it to the surface. She glanced up, trying not to grab anyone's attention as the holes began to close up. The blood seeped back in and for the first time in her life, she was glad she had absorbed Logan. She pushed harder, trying to speed up the healing process, and felt something strange. Something was pulsating underneath her skin and she watched in astonishment as a thin, clear barrier seemed to erupt from her body. She thought it would hurt Alex, but…she watched in amazement as a gash along the side of his neck began to patch up. It puckered pick and the faded, leaving nothing but smooth skin in it's wake.

She tried to hold back the gasp of surprise as something ate at her insides, the pain growing with each passing moment. She didn't quite succeed.

Alex stopped talking, finally turning to look at her. "Rogue?" he asked, stepping towards her without thinking about it. "No!" she shouted, throwing a hand up to stop him. The beam flew out before she could stop it and all she could do was jerk her hand so that it hit the ceiling instead of the falling Alex.

"Alex!" she screamed and felt the pulsating underneath her skin once more. She pushed and saw the thin barrier jut out, healing Alex as he hit the floor. She felt the pain on his side lessen, but hers grow in return. "Oh, damn!" she grunted, doubling over as her body sang with pain. So much for not grabbing attention. She heard running feet and wished that everyone would just stop being so damn curious. She wasn't some side show freak on display. She wasn't something they could talk about behind their hands. She was a mutant, damnit, and she was an X-men.

She felt hands on her shoulders and heard whooshing as something covered her. She recognized his wings, the feathers that wrapped around her as the pain and the powers receded. "let go." his voice whispered, his hands gently massaging her taunt shoulders. "Please, just…let go." he asked and he felt her slump forward as her body relaxed away from him, his heart missing the moments when she trusted him enough to fall against him.


	20. Trust

She kept her eyes closed as she pressed her burning head against the cool metal floor. She felt his warmth behind her and cursed the feelings of calm and comfort that he, and only him, could bring to her. The pain faded and disappeared, leaving nothing but faint memories behind.

The silence in the embrace of his wings was deafening, her heartbeat loud in the small space. She heard his labored breathing, hers matching his as she opened her eyes to the darkness. Slits of light were scattered on the floor beneath her, blipping as people walked, surrounding them. But…the silence remained, their voices not penetrating the small cocoon around Rogue and Warren.

It had been more a week since she'd last spoken to him. More than a week without Warren and his comfort. More than a week without hearing his voice and seeing his face. She wondered if she could stand it, and wondered more if she'd been able to successfully build the shield only because Warren hadn't been there to knock it down. She hated that her heart still twisted painfully when she was near him and she tried to summon up the shield once more.

"You know better than that." She heard him murmur, his hands sliding down to grip her upper arms gently. "You shouldn't have let him near you-"

"I didn't. I can't control everything that everyone else does." She muttered, wishing that the shake in her voice was because of anger and not because of his close proximity. She didn't _want _him to have that large of an effect on her emotions.

"You knew better than to let him get near you. You're powers are not something to be toyed with."

"Well, who the hell is playing with my power? I'm not treating it like a toy!" she grunted, trying to move out of his grip. His wings shifted slightly and she saw enough to conclude that she had one again scared the entire mansion without intentionally doing so. His wings closed again and they were swamped back into darkness as his scent surrounded her. "You weren't thinking much about them." Warren said, his voice held barely in check.

Almost 2 weeks he hadn't seen her and his heart had almost jumped out of his chest when he saw her on the floor as he had been walking in. He wouldn't have been late either if Jubilee hadn't stopped him in the hallway outside of the danger room. If he had just cut off the conversation a little earlier, he would've saved her from this. He didn't blame himself, no far from it. He blamed her, but in his quest to earn back her trust, he needed every opportunity he could get.

Because, he'd been wrong.

The blame didn't lay entirely with him, but a large portion of it did. He should've told her the truth from the beginning. That he was sent here because his father had wanted him to find out why the infamous Rogue had rejected the cure and to bring her in. He should've told her that the main reason he had been pursuing her was because she was his mission. He should've told her he loved her.

He probably realistically only had had one shot to tell her since it had dawned on him, but it was a shot he should've taken. He wondered what would've changed if he had said it. Would it have taken out the edge in her eyes? Gotten rid of the solemn look on her face? Relaxed her tense body? Would she have said that she loved him back, instead of saying 'falling' for him? Would she be affectionate and kind instead of reverting back to the same Rogue that shut the entire world out? Would she have been able to love him back?

He was done being angry with her. In truth, the only reason that he'd ever been angry with her was because she hadn't let him explain.

Now, he understood why.

Almost two weeks of being watched under intense scrutiny had left him enough time to do little else then think about her. And, much to his dismay, he thought about her _a lot_. Like, the feelings that were probably coursing through her body about being betrayed by the only guy she'd probably given her heart to since the cure had backfired. About the thoughts going through her head when she learned that he only pursued her because it'd been his mission.

He didn't blame her for being pissed. If it had been him, he'd been pissed to. He only blamed her for avoiding him like he was nothing in her life but a speck of dirt on her perfect radar. She should've at least had the gall to talk to him.

"I was thinking about them enough." She said quietly, bringing him back to the situation at hand. "You should realize that your powers are growing." He muttered, waiting for the crowd around them to thin out before he released both of them. He stretched his wings a bit, ruffling the feathers as they widened to create more room for both of them. He watched her slide forward, trying to get as far away from him as possible before she spoke. "My powers are fine."

"They aren't 'fine'." he retorted, massaging his sore knees. He hadn't realized how hard he'd landed on them when he had slid forward to help her. "Didn't you notice how much….stronger they've gotten."

"No." she lied, trying to massage the lingering sting out of her hands. She heard him let out a scoff. "I was watching you, Rogue. You don't usually don't get that kind of violent reaction when you're only near them for that less than a second-"

"You were watching me?" she asked, trying to turn. Her shoulder brushed his wings, reminding her of just how little space she did have and she wanted to growl at the injustice. Go figure that she'd be trapped with him.

She faced him, throwing her hair out of her face as she jerked her head. She blew air past her lips, the white strands flying in the air as she seethed. "You were _watching me?_" She repeated, raising her fist as she prepared to strike. "Whoa, hey!" Warren yelled, throwing up his own hands. "You were watching me and you didn't try and stop him!" she yelled, pushing him on the chest. "Hey, Rogue, be careful-"

"You were watching me and you knew what was going to happen and you still didn't stop him!" she pushed again. "Hey! I said be careful-"

"You could've stopped everything that just happened and you didn't?" she screamed, pushing him one more time. He tumbled back, his wings releasing their protective barrier around her as he rolled.

The pain came back with a vengeance, slapping her onto her back as she curled into a ball. She let out a scream, closing her eyes tightly as she fought.

_You could've stopped all of this, Rogue._

_Oh god, not you again…_

_What, no warm greeting for me?_

_No warm greeting for anyone, Charles._

_Hmm? When did it stop being Professor?_

_When I grew up._

He chuckled and his face popped into her mind as she clenched her teeth. He smiled, soft and kind, before speaking once again.

_To say you've made a mistake would be putting it lightly, Rogue._

She growled.

_So you're here to tell me just how much I've screwed up?_

He shook his head, the smile disappearing.

_I want you to accept Warren help._

She snorted. _As if._

_Don't let your pride get in the way, Rogue. As much as you might dislike it, you need him-_

_I don't need some stupid playboy whose only concern was to have me experimented on!_

_You can't always assume it's like that, Rogue. There are not ulterior motives to everything. _

_I agree with you, Charles, but in this case there was an ulterior motive to it-_

_Stop being so stubborn. I am not asking you to fall in love with him. Simply just to…just to accept his help. With your conditions right now, you would not survive!_

She jerked her head back mentally, not taking her eyes off the old man's face. He reached out and she could've sworn she felt something strong and warm wrap around her wrist.

_You need him, Rouge._

_That's completely opinionated-_

_Rogue!_

She rolled her eyes behind her lids. His warm face was still looking at hers, his kind eyes sympathizing as he reached for her other wrist. She felt the warmth as his large hand wrapped around hers and he tugged her to look at him.

_Trust in him enough to keep you alive. That's all I am asking of you, my dear._

_I don't trust him enough to get me lunch, Professor,_ She said sardonically, the side of her lips curling. She watched as his mouth twitched in a smile.

_Please, _he whispered and she let out a sigh. Opening her eyes, she saw the Professor's face fade as Warren's came into focus.

He was leaning over her, the silver necklace at his neck dangling as the pendant slide gently over her face. His hands were wrapped around her wrists, explaining the warmth, and his face was contorted with worry. Her blurry mind focused and she blinked, bringing his face into more focus as she stared at the blonde beauty.

She pursed her lips gently, letting out a groan as she tried to sit up. "No, please, just stay down. You're gonna puke if you stand up too fast." he pushed slightly on her shoulders, sending her back to the ground. She continued staring at him, not saying anything as he released her and sat back on his heels, his wings once again a barrier around her as he blocked her against the world.

"When did your wings get so big?" She asked thoughtfully, not taking her eyes off of him. He blinked, his blue eyes confused as he asked "What?"

"Your wings. When did they get so big?"

Warren looked behind him, eyeing the large white masses. He shrugged, glancing back over at her. "I never noticed." he said and she nodded. She pictured the Professor once more and lowered her gaze to the ground. She saw the single white feather on the floor, the white gleaming as she reached for it. "What happened?" She asked, picking up the single piece and holding it against the small slits of light.

She heard him suck in a breath and glanced over in time to see him grimace. He stayed silent, eyeing her warily. She raised the feather higher. "This was because of me?" She asked and he nodded. She nodded slightly, dropping the feather. "Why'd you let me do that to you? Why didn't you just let me go?" she asked quietly, her eyes meeting is.

He shrugged once more. "I'll be here for you, no matter. You can lean on me."

"I can't trust you again that easily, Warren."

"I didn't think you would." he whispered, "but…at least let me try to prove to you that you can."

She didn't answer him, instead choosing to contemplate the young man instead.

It was a full five minutes before she spoke, and Warren held his breath through it all.

"Fine."

* * *

It's amazing the tons of games you can find on your laptop when you're lacking internet connection. For example, i played over 200 games of solitare this week...with a 23% winning rate XD

Also, and i am very excited to say this, i have the ideas for two more fanfictons running through my head :D A Romy called "Both Sides of Time" and a Rogan called "Declawed." In fact, as i continue making this rant right now, these stories are being written.

Sorry for the late update, but the new laptop is hopefully on its way *fingers crossed*

R&R


	21. I Want To Know

"It's called Projection."

"It's called a Pain In My Ass." she muttered, zipping up her jacket against the cold winter wind. She let out a breath, watching as it puffed in the air before disappearing. She glanced over at the Angelic man, his gloved hand raised as he tried to catch a snowflake. His face was gentle, calmer than she'd seen it lately and there was a small smile on his lips.

She scoffed.

"Don't get too comfortable, hun, I still don't like you." she said and watched as he laughed. "It's only been a couple of days. I doubt even with my illustrious charms I could get you to like me in that amount of time." he said and she let silence be her answer as she stepped forward. Resting her hands lightly on the wood, she glanced out at the white lawn, leaning forward as she let out a breath. She watched it puff in the air once more before she spoke.

"So, Projection you said? How's it work?"

She heard him let out a sigh and turned to rest her elbows on the railing as she looked at him. He was mirroring her earlier pose, staring out at the white landscape as he squinted against the rays of the cold sun. "It's kinda like it sounds. You…project your powers forward."

She slanted him a look.

"A toddler could've given me a better answer." she muttered and he let out another laugh. "I don't know. Namora never really…" he trailed off, his thoughts turning bleak as he thought about the young lady. "You never talk about her." Rogue said thoughtfully, and watched as he shrugged. If she hadn't been watching him closely, she wouldn't have seen the pain that crossed his baby blue eyes. She didn't comment on it, instead letting it fade as he remained silent for a moment. "There's nothing to talk about." he finally said, turning to look at her.

"I doubt there's nothing-"

"I said there's nothing." he interrupted, and just like that the subject was dropped. She didn't push. Not because she wasn't curious, but because the look in his eyes said a lot more than he was saying. She turned away from him and instead looked back out at the white blanket of snow on the ground.

"So, what? Am I like, all-powerful now?" She asked, trying to ease the tension that formed around them. "More or less. It's kinda useless if you don't know how too use Projection."

"Are there any side-effects I should know about?"

"Some soreness, you get tired easy…you know, the usual stuff that come with using your powers."

"Mhm." She murmured slightly, her eyes roaming back over to him. "What…exactly happens during the process?" she asked. He stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his long jacket and shrugged.

"So, basically, I have a power no one really knows anything about." she asked. He let out a strained chuckle. "My father knows a little about it."

"You're father is a creep." she murmured, fingering the bruise on her head lightly. "It's been a couple of weeks already. I highly doubt he's gonna try anything, Rogue." Warren muttered, never taking his eyes off the white ground below him. She nodded and shuddered despite her coat. He glanced over at her.

She lifted her shoulders, fighting the wind and the fear in the pit of her stomach. She heard rustling and turned to see him taking off his jacket. He flapped the large trench coat and a whiff of his scent flew her way. She smiled softly despite herself, loving the fact that his scent surrounded her. The cold faded when he draped the jacket over her shoulders and she opened her mouth in protest. "Don't." he warned, stepping back to lean on the railing once more. "He's not going to hurt you again, Rogue. I promise."

X

Warren Worthington the Second stared distastefully out at the land below him. He hated winter. Too much white.

Kids were screaming around his house, laughs filling the air as someone shouted something about rules. His lips curled back in a snarl. Stupid people! How could they live in a world full of mutants? Full of dirty, rotten, disgusting excuses for humans?

He unfolded his arms and turned back around into his house. Walking through the empty house, he found distaste in the things that once brought him pleasure. The priceless vases and pictures brought him no comfort. The clean floors and bare walls brought him no feelings of warmth. He came to stand in front of the crackling fireplace, the large family portrait hanging over it almost glowing in the late light of day. His eyes, as they always did, traveled over to his one and only son.

His Warren.

Even in the picture, Warren the Third had been desperately trying to hide his wings. Trying to be normal. The long black coat complimented his outfit, and already Second could see the strong shoulders his son would one day possess. Shoulders that would carry on the Worthington empire.

He turned away from the picture, a sour taste in the back of his throat.

His son was a mutant. A damn mutant that didn't want the cure. A mutant that had turned away from the chance to be normal, and even now, a mutant that refused to give up another mutant for the good of the world.

He scoffed. His damned son was a fool.

He turned, sliding his hand onto a small panel on the wall. It glided open, revealing a long, winding staircase illuminated by single white lights scattered along the ceiling. He walked slowly down them, his Italian shoes clicking on the steps as he moved. He placed his hand on another panel, his hair moving softly through the wind the door made as it _swooshed_. Immediately, a small doctor flanked him, bantering on about some stupid problem that was of no concern of Warren's. he waved the small doctor off, his blue eyes cold as he tried to find the only doctor he needed at he moment.

He found him in front of the glass, a familiar spot that Second had not left for weeks. The doctor turned around, fumbling with his glasses when he saw Second. "S-Sir?"

"Is it ready?"

"Sir?"

Second nodded towards the pod on the other side of the glass. "Is it ready?"

"No, but Sir, Creed has been calling-"

"How long?" Second asked, ignoring the name of the annoying man that had been pestering him for a while now. Creed was a sad excuse for a man, and his constant bellyaching was starting to get on Second's nerves.

"Sir?" the doctor asked again and Second restrained the need to fire him. You got nowhere firing people.

"I asked how long it would take to open up the pod. Is that not the pod that one of the Sentinels brought back?" Second asked and the doctor nodded, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Well, I am not sure on the time-"

"Doctor?" Warren asked in a smooth, lethal voice. The doctor fumbled over his words. "Uh, Sir?"

"Do you know what it's like if you get fired by me?""uh, no Sir-"

"well, you'll find out soon enough if you do not get this pod opened. I want to know what's inside it. And I want to know soon." he glared through the glass at the smooth surface of the pod inside, ignoring the protest of the small man beside him. In his mind's eyes the pod faded to be replaced by a tawny eyed little girl with brown hair and dangerous white streaks. "I will get you back, my dear." he muttered, her face etched into his mind.

* * *

Whew, alright. Soo, with classes taking a break, i have more time to work on the story (yay!) also, i have finished the synopsis for the other two stories. :D Enjoy!

**Declawed (Rogue/Logan)**

*Takes place after the first X-men movie.*

"With the lingering effects of Logan's abilities running through her veins, it's no wonder Rogue is thinking about him more often. But, Logan's powers and thoughts won't get out of her system, and because of that, her life is now in danger more than ever. Because, Striker is looking for his new Weapon X, and thinks he found the perfect host in Rogue. Can Logan accept his feelings before it's too late to save them both?"

**Both Sides of Time (Rogue/Remy)**

*Takes place after X1*

"It wasn't a secret that Rogue had a huge crush on Logan. So, is it any wonder that after absorbing his thoughts and his memories, she can't help but feel as if she needs to help him fix his past? She meets a mutant named Timex, whose has the ability to control and manipulate time. Timex offers his help to Rogue, telling her he'll give her as many chances as she wanted to go back and change Logan's past. But, every time she goes back, she meets a man who calls himself Gambit. And every time, she finds herself falling for him more and more. But, Timex has a sinister plot and Rogue is nothing more but a pawn in his game. What's going to happen now…and why, when every time she goes back to the future, she finds no trace of Gambit in her time?"

R&R :D


	22. Trust Him

She stared down at the long tan coat draped at the end of her bed. She should return it. Logically, it wasn't hers and it had no business being in her room. She walked over and picked it up, every fiber in her body telling her to walk the 5 steps over to the door, open hers so that she could knock on his and throw it back to him. She'd had it long enough.

A day? Maybe a little longer since he'd draped the long coat over her shoulders. But…every time she worked herself up enough to pick it up, her mind told her he could do without it for just a little longer.

Ah, who was she joking? Her heart was always the one speaking when he was concerned.

She threw the coat back on the bed with a scoff. "What is wrong with you girl?" she whispered to herself, sighing as she slid to the floor. She sat back, her back resting on the end of the bed as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"He used you. Literally _used_ you and all you can think about is being giddy over having his damn coat. Where's the grudge you're supposed to be mulling over? Aren't you supposed to hate him?" she chided herself. "It's only been a couple of weeks and already you're falling for him again." she looked disdainfully behind her at the coat. "You could at least make it hard for him." she muttered to herself, turning to pick up the coat. She brought it over to her lap and leaned in, smelling him on the coat.

Ok, so maybe she had overreacted just a bit. She'd had an excuse, right? So maybe she'd let her pride get in the way when she wanted to forgive him and wrap him in her arms. So, sue her. She hadn't been the one at fault here. He had _used_ her in his big scheme that him and his father were cooking together. She didn't even understand why the team had let him back into the mansion. Out of all the people she'd known, Logan was one of the guys she knew would definitely not stand having the wool pulled over his eyes. And yet, here Warren still was, living under the roof of the mansion.

She tapped her feet together, her mind considering the large, dark man now instead of the angelic one. She wondered if he saw in her what she saw in him? She wondered if he saw her at all? How did it feel to him, she wondered, to have someone who was like his little sister turned into a monster? Every day he watched her get worst and worst, and yet he did nothing but sit by and watch it happen. She wondered where the strong man he once was had run off to? Had he left when his precious Jean had died? Had she taken Logan The Man with her and left this pathetic Logan in his place? She couldn't imagine losing yourself just because someone you loved died. If it had happened to her in that situation, she would've fought for a normal life because that's what her love would've wanted. She couldn't justify shutting out the world and the other people you loved just because one died to save the world.

It had been a week since the incident in the danger room. She remembered the eyes of the mansion on her as she stumbled out of the danger room, Warren at her side helping her. Warren was always by her side when they were in public now, him being the only thing keeping the entire mansion from falling into a coma when they were around her. An entire week with Warren seemed…apt. It would've seemed heavenly if she hadn't spent half the time being pissed at him and the other half trying to avoid him. A week that she'd spent only with Warren. Oh, and Jubilee. She smiled at the thought of the small girl. Jubilee was…definitely something else. A ball of energy (no pun intended) that Rogue had grown fond of. It irked her a bit that Jubilee had a not-so-subtle crush on Warren, but it wasn't like Rogue had any claim to the blonde-haired bombshell.

And there goes her thoughts, revolving back to the man. She shook her head. She needed to get over him, and the best way to do that was to avoid him at all costs-

"You planning on suffocating yourself in that, or is that a new way all the kids are wearing their coats?"

The coat stifled her scream as it escaped her lips. She jerked her head out, eyes opening wide as they came in contact with Warren's. He had a wide grin on his face, his body completely relaxed as he leaned nonchalantly on her doorjamb, his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow, his smile still wide as he began to make his way into her room. She scrambled to her feet, losing his jacket to the floor in the process, and stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest, looking like an idiot.

"W-What are you doing in here?" She managed to ask, watching him warily. He didn't answer right away, instead taking his time as he made his way around her room. She watched as he picked up pictures, looking at them thoughtfully before placing them back down. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when he said absentmindedly, "I didn't know you were close with Scott."

She didn't answer, looking down slowly at the ground instead. She hadn't been close with Scott, but after he and Jean died, when they started actually "talking", she had went searching for a picture they both were in. She had found an old one, a class picture one of the students had snapped while Scott had been lecturing. He had been teaching them how to solve derivatives and she'd been the unlucky volunteer for that day. A snapshot for memories, the student had said before running off. She remembered the picture well because it had been a rare one where she had been laughing at something he had said to her.

Thinking of Scott made her think of Jean. And thinking of Jean made her think of the Professor and his words.

_Trust him._

"We weren't close. Someone gave me the picture and I decided to frame it." She said, dropping her arms as she began walking over to him. She took the picture frame gently out of his hands and searched his baby blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked and watched as he smiled.

"Logan wanted to give it another go at training in the danger room."

This time she scoffed. "I don't want to train." she said, waving him away with her hand as she went back over to the middle of the room. She bent over to pick up the coat and heard him let out a sigh.

She turned to tell him to get out now that his duty was over. She stopped short though when she saw his eyes. There was a deep pleading in them, something she couldn't readily read but something that had her heart twisting. How could he look so…sad just because she refused to do something that usually ended in disaster? How could he ask her to do that? "I really don't want to train." she whispered, clutching his jacket with bone-white hands. "Why?" he asked, slowly walking over to her. She began backing up, something curling in her stomach. "I just-I just don't want to train." she whispered and he felt his heart clench. He wanted her to say yes, just this once. Just to say yes with an abandonment that meant she could trust him enough to protect her.

He needed this chance to prove to her he could protect her. God, he didn't want to say it out loud, fear of pissing her off more gripping his throat as he tried to speak. But, he needed this…for him at least. He wanted to be something more in her life than another man who'd sordidly disappointed her. He'd failed miserably at that, but…he wanted another chance. He wanted something our of her.

He tried for a smile and failed, the frightened look on her face flying straight to his heart. He let out another sigh. "But, if you don't want to do this-"

_Trust him._

Warren's words faded as The Professor's repeated over and over in her mind. She watched the Angelic Blonde out of terrified hazel eyes, but, the ringing words in her mind comforted her some. Ok, so, trust him. Trust him enough not to kill her if she were to train with the mansion once more, right?

If there was ever a time for The Professor to make an amazing, saving appearance, it would be freakin' now!

"-I could always just-"

"ok." she said quickly, dropping the jacket once more as her hands went numb. Had she just agreed to put her life in this idiot's hands? She must've, because the look on his face told her she had done so. She didn't feel remorse though. More like a large weight had been lifted off her chest and she could breathe.

"um, could you run that by me one more time…?" he asked, cocking an ear to see if he heard her completely. "I said…ok." she smiled slightly, bending over to pick up the coat once more. "I don't-give me a sec-?"

"Geez, if you wanted me to say 'no' you could've just said so-"

"No! I mean, yes I wanted you to say yes! I-uh, this isn't coming out right-"

"Just, watch out for me, please. I am trusting you to do this." She smiled again, and this one didn't seem so forced. He let out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I'll-uh, I'll-"

"I got it." She said with a smile, walking over to slap him lightly on the shoulder. "I trust ya." She said simply, patting him on the shoulder softly as she walked out of the room.

He lifted his hand slowly, gripping his shoulder lightly as he smiled. "I'll watch over you. I'll protect you with me life." he whispered, turning to follow after her.

X

"Send a sentinel out to get her." Warren the Second commanded, gripping his hands behind him back as he stared at the new model through the glass.

"Sir? The newer models are not fully functional yet-"

"Now!" Warren shouted, the glass vibrating with his voice. The scientist fumbled with the board, yelping out a 'yes sir' as he scrambled away.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for whoever read this already. It was supposed to be "second" not "third" ^^


	23. Decoy

"I don't see why they're all so far away." Jubilee said, genuinely confused. Warren and Rogue only spared her a small glance of confusion before glancing back up from their stretching positions.

"Oh, they're avoiding me. Trying to get as far away from me as possible." Rogue said absently, bending as she stretched out her hamstrings. Truthfully, she'd gotten used to the whole thing. Right now, she just wanted to get this training session over with. They'd been at this for nearly an hour now, and team Warren-Rogue-Jubilee were undefeated. Mainly because some of the other kids didn't want to get near her. She shrugged it off. It didn't sting so much anymore.

She wondered why.

"they're…avoiding you? Why?" Jubilee asked, grabbing Rogue's hand as she helped her up. There was a collective round of gasps from the others and Jubilee turned to look at all of them.

"Mostly because you shouldn't be able to do that." Rogue muttered, feeling the weight of Warren's hand on her shoulder as Jubilee's hand dropped. "Right, right…" Jubilee murmured, eyeing Rogue carefully. "Why can I touch you now? I thought we couldn't even be near you…?"

Rogue shrugged. "We haven't figured it out either." If she felt guilty about lying to Jubilee, it was overwhelmed by the urge to protect the young girl. Who knew what would happen to those who knew about her secret.

"You guys almost done over there?" Wolverine shouted, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "I'm going to kill him if he keeps driving us like this." Jubilee muttered under her breath as she began walking away, shouting "yeah, yeah!" at the top of her lungs.

Warren and Rogue were left alone and she turned to smile up at him. "Thanks." She said, nodding at the large hand he had placed on her shoulder. He smiled back, dropping his hand. "No problem."

She crossed an arm over her chest, stretching her deltoids as she considered the younger group of mutants. Too many children.

So young.

"So, are we going to practice Projection?" she asked out loud, switching arms. "How can we practice something you don't even know how to do?" Warren replied and she heard his wings flapping as he stretched them.

She shrugged. "I just figured I'd do what I did last time."

"A power like that is dangerous, Rogue. We shouldn't work on it until we know how to control it-"

"I won't learn how to control it unless we work on it." she muttered, letting her arm dropped as she craned her neck, stretching the muscles.

There was silence as he contemplated.

"Fine, but if I say stop, we stop."

"Okie Dokie, Captain." She said, chuckling. "Just remember, I am here for you," Warren began and turned sharply when he heard a mutant let out a grunt as Wolverine sent him to the floor. "uh…well, in spirit." He finished, throwing her a smile.

She shook her head, bending over to touch her toes. "Am I going to get this view all day?" Warren asked, and she turned a head to send him a look. "Keep looking, and it'll be the last thing you ever see." she said smugly, straightening back up. Warren raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, considering the better end of the deal. He shook his head, laughing.

"I'll just keep a picture of it in my mind then." he said lightly, turning as he began to walk away.

She took a step forward to follow but stopped short when one of the younger kids came shouting in the danger room.

"Guys! There's something on the mansion grounds!" he yelled. Logan stood up, his features twisted as he tried to sniff it out. "We're 3 stories underground. Even I doubt you can smell something from here." one of the other kids said, snickering. Logan turned, growling as his claws were released with a _shing_.

"Dumb-ass." Jubilee said, rolling her eyes as the kid stumbled back. "Get up to higher grounds and see what the hell is on the mansion!" Logan shouted.

Kitty nodded, grabbing both Storm and Iceman. Storm's eyes clouded over, sending the trio flying as Kitty phased them through the roof.

She ran forward, reaching Angel as Logan barked off another order. More kids flew to the air, some using their powers while others mooched off of them. Problem was, without Kitty, phasing through the ceiling of the danger room (and the 3 ceilings that followed) was going to be tough.

"Shit." Rogue muttered, already heading for the elevator. "No, not fast enough!" Angel shouted, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back. "There's no other way!" She shouted, trying to tug out of his grip. "Sure there is. You've absorbed Shadowcat already, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You said you wanted to work on your Projection right?"

"Yeah in training-"

"Experience is the best teacher."

"I could get us stuck in the ceilings, genius. I need time-"

"No time like the present!" He shouted, grabbing her around the waist. His large wings expanded, the air swirling around them as they bolted up.

_Damn._

When this was all said and done, she was going to kill Warren.

She didn't have time to fight over it. If she had done that, they'd be splattered against the danger room ceiling. Instead, she thought of Kitty's power, bringing it to the surface violently as she began pushing. And, just like before, she watched as a thin bubble began to expand from her. It started slowly first and surged out as they phased through the ceiling, the others following behind them as they were lifted through.

She lost her breath as Warren's wings took them higher, the other students dropping to the ground quickly. "W-W-Warren! S-Stop-"

"We go to get an aerial view!" he yelled, the wind whipping his hair as he bolted towards cloud of smoke. The vice grip around her stomach was cutting her breath off, and she slapped on his arms to loosen them up.

Warren took it the wrong way.

Her stomach dropped out when his hands released her and she screamed as the ground came careening towards her face.

_Fly!_

Something contorted inside her body and she shuddered as she felt it rip out from her back. She felt…light…for just a moment. Then, the shuddering stopped and the object protruding from her back disappeared and she was freefalling once more.

Something slammed into her back and wrapped its arms around her. She struggled for only a second until she was jolted up, her teeth smacking together.

"Sorry!" Angel shouted, and if she hadn't been so damn scared, she would've smacked him for the smile in his voice. "J-j-just g-g-et me to the d-d-damn thing!" she shouted, her hands lifting to grip his arms around her.

She heard him chuckle. "No problem!"

They flew high and she had enough time to glance below her to see the other mutants as they all ran scattered below, each moving at a different speed.

"Is it only one thing?"

"Far as I can see? Yeah! But it's creating a hell of a mess! Hold on!" he dipped low as they neared and Rogue saw the familiar red and blue metal.

"Is that…?" she trailed off and looked up to see Angel's mouth set in a grim purse. "A Sentinel? Damn right it is!"

"Drop me!"

"What?"

"Drop me and then focus on the machine!" she shouted again, letting go of his arms. She went freefalling again, the ground a good thirty or forty feet away from her.

_Alright, Projection, don't freakin fail me now…_

She thought of Magneto, bringing up the memory of Ellis Island as she did so. She felt something tingling in her body as the control over metal slammed into her. She lifted her arms experimentally and felt the earth coming towards her vibrate under the power. Contorting the magnetic fields in the earth, she slowed down so that she landed lightly on her feet. She pushed and watched once more as the bubble that seemed to surround her expanded. She pushed harder and the thin shield began to fly out, wrapping around the mutants around her.

Something flew through her body, shaking her so bad she fell to her knees. It only gave a moment of surprise before it sliced through her again, the pain stronger this time. She wrapped her arms around her body as she tried to contain the onslaught of pain. "Shhhhhhiitttt!" she muttered, the thin shield still swirling around her.

Metal screeched, the other mutants confused as to why they suddenly had this new ability. It was fine. She could explain it to them later.

She just needed one person to be able to understand why…and do something about it.

"Come on." she whispered, fighting the pain that threatened to throw her unconscious. She just needed Warren to use the power…trusted him to at least know what she was trying to do. She heard metal groan and threw her head up to watch as Angel lifted both hands. The Sentinel seemed to shuddered and then it cracked, the sound like a whip. It's split in half and she heard Angel let out a breath, and then a laugh as the Sentinel slammed into the ground and Rogue heard the glorious sound of metal cracking.

"Yes!" she shouted, and then doubled over when her body seemed to snap.

A shadow fell over her and she glanced up, seeing the glowing red eyes of another Sentinel as it reached for her.

Decoy.

The other one had been a damn decoy! This one looked different, more angular and definitely smaller. When the beams began to fly from his eyes, she concluded it was definitely stronger.

"Oh, damn!" she whispered, pitching to the side as the center of the machine slid open. A claw extended out, flying towards her as she rolled forward. The thin shield of magnetic power faltered, not having her full cooperation, until it finally gave out. She glanced around her as it seemed to pop, fizzling away as she scrambled to her feet.

She'd made it a couple of feet before she fell to her knees once more, her body protesting in pain. She had enough time to let out a curse before the metal claw came screaming towards her and she felt something heavy land on top of her.

* * *

R&R

and, internet connection is a go ^^


	24. Thank You

The first thing she smelled was blood.

The metallic, sweet and sticky scent of blood surrounded her and made her want to gag.

The second thing she smelled was Warren. His scent so familiar that her body ached for him. She was too tired to do anything but turn her head in the dark, searching for the metals walls that entombed her. She didn't see anything but white and she realized after a moment that the large thing on top of her was breathing and definitely not a metal claw.

"I s-s-said t-t-trust me, didn't I?" Warren asked and let out a groan as his body screamed in pain. Something seeped onto her back and in shock she closed her eyes against the sweet metallic smell of blood once more.

X

_The power that coursed through his veins was amazing. The power to control and to contort metal ran through his body and with a laugh, he lifted his hands. The Sentinel under him shook, splitting in half as Warren separated his hands. The machine shuddered and it's two halves fell to the ground with a thud._

_It was amazing…an astounding power that Rogue had given him._

_Rogue._

_He glanced down and saw Rogue give a shout, her 'yes' vibrating through the trees. His smile was so wide that he thought it would split his face. Then, out of nowhere, she let out a scream, doubling over. The smile fell and he yelled her name, already flying towards her. _

_Something large flew by him and grazed his side, sending Warren spinning in the air. He struggled to right himself , already looking frantically around for the culprit. He looked down and watched in horror as Rogue scrambled around, trying to avoid the new Sentinel. Warren let out a shout when the beams flew from it's eyes and raised his hands to use Magneto's powers. _

_He felt the power shimmer, falter and then fade away completely as Rogue began to ran. He watched as she fell and grabbed her own head, a claw flying towards her. Warren dived before even thinking about it._

X

"You…saved me." She whispered past the pain, Warren's blood still seeping into her back as the quiet air around them continued.

"Duh." Warren struggled to sound cute, but the quick hitch in his breath had it faltering. "How bad?" She asked and his chest moved on her back as he attempted to chuckle.

"I don't know. The claw stopped moving in my back a long time ago."

"Why'd you save me? All you had to do was let it get me and then go after it."

"I saved you cause I promised I would. Don't try and take this hero moment away from me." he muttered, his voice a whisper on her ear. He was kneeling on over her, the hands near hers shaking as he tried to remain on all fours, stopping himself from collapsing over her. "You trusted me enough to give me Magneto's powers, so you should've trusted me enough to save you." he said, clasping and unclasping in the grass below them as he tried to ease the edge of the pain away.

She fought past the drowsiness and moved her hands, slipping her own over his as she laced her fingers through his long ones. "Thank you." She whispered and heard the plop of blood as it hit the ground. "I am going to save you now." She said and closed her eyes. She heard him growl her name and ignored him as she brought Logan's power to the surface. It was so…draining would be the best word. She felt the power consume her body as she tried to push the healing outwards, the thin bubble's area tiny at best.

Warren let out a gasp and Rogue hesitated, afraid she had hurt him. "The c-claw-the freakin' claw is moving!" he shouted, ending it at a scream when his chest pushed harder onto her back.

It must've been the height of the moment, or the other powers that were already coursing through her body but…something seemed to fly out of her. She heard metal crack, screaming as it was melted down and thrown away. The warm liquid flowing down her back stopped it's course downward and instead began to move back up.

"Rogue?" Warren yelled her name, but, she barely heard him over the roar in her own head. She growled, anger seeping through every pore of her body as she imagined all the Sentinel had already done to Warren.

To the man she loved.

Warren let out another gasp when warmth spread through his body, the claw tugging itself out. He expected pain, a lot of pain, but only felt the small euphoria that spread from the wound to the rest of his body. He arched his back a bit experimentally, and when he felt nothing more than a slight discomfort, he shifted.

Something flew out from underneath him, the blur so fast if he'd blinked he'd missed it. Wings the color of midnight black unfolded in front of him, blocking him from the Sentinel.

"Leave him alone!" the voice that shouted wasn't hers, but in essence…it was. He recognized the strong, underlying tone of Rogue's but masked over it was something that vibrated with power and authority. Warren watched in awe as the black wings in front of expanded, protecting him. He moved again to help Rogue but stopped when a hand slammed down on his shoulder. He followed the beaten and bruised hand up the arm, to the shoulder and finally to the face. Logan wasn't staring at Warren, but instead had his eyes trained on the young girl in front of them.

"Don't." Logan commanded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "She's in her own little world right now. Let her get it out."

"Are you sure about this?" Warren asked and Logan nodded slowly. So, Warren sat and watched.

"I said leave him alone!" she shouted when the Sentinel took a step forward. To prove her point, she raised a hand and watched with fascination when the ice that came out was fast and strong, taking off one of the Sentinel's arms. It didn't falter though and continued forward.

"Rogue, come with me if you want to end this." the Sentinel said and she was only faintly impressed that it could form whole sentences. When she didn't move an inch, the wings being the only shifting object on her body, the Sentinel striked. The mangled claw was useless, but the second one came flying out at her, grabbing her around the waist as it flung her in the air.

Warren got ready to jump, his large white wings ready, but stopped when he heard the sizzle of popping metal. The claw detached and they all watched as the Sentinel took a step back, the red eyes blinking as metal inside it's body shifted.

She came bulleting back to the earth, her black wings softening her landing as she touched the ground. "Pathetic." She whispered, spitting blood out of her mouth. "Go back and tell your creep of a boss that I am not going to be captured again. If he wants me, tell that coward to come get me himself instead of sending stupid robots in his place."

The white in her hair hovered first, the rest of her brown tendrils coming loose as the telekinesis began to take affect. She raised both arms and the newer Sentinel flew up, swirling in the air as Rogue toyed with it. She turned her head, metal responding as she sent the other Sentinels around them in the air also. "Tell your creep of a boss to come and get me himself." She whispered, but the one sentence held so much power in it that the earth seemed to shake with it. She flung her arms forward, her head jerking back as she released the rest of the monsters.

There seemed to be a whistling through the air as the machines flew away, getting smaller and smaller until they were merely nothing but specks in the light blue sky.

The silence that followed was the greatest silence she'd ever heard in her life. Her mind seemed to calm down, the roars fading as she gained control over her own. The black wings in her back shrank, curling in on themselves as pain began to numb her body. She turned slightly behind her to see everyone watching her.

She didn't care. She just wanted to see one person.

She swallowed, reaching for him as her body responded the best way it could to the pain that wracked through her.

Warren wrapped his hand around her arm, tugging her to him as he gripped her in a hug. His wings circled around them and he bolted into the air using the telekinesis that still coursed through his body, holding her tighter as they got farther and farther up.

The pain began to recede, but the edge of unconsciousness was already upon her. She struggled to stay awake, feeling the warmth of his body around her as he comforted her the way that only Warren could. She buried her face in his chest, whispering "Thank you." as she passed out.

* * *

well, for those of you who havent noticed, my next story "Both Sides of Time" is up with ch.1. I fixed it so...yea, lol

R&R

And yes, i still do get a bit giddy everytime i read the scene where i wrote that he pulled her into his arms, taking into the air as he flew away from the hungry eyes of the mansion :D


	25. I Love You

**S**he woke to warmth.

And the last rays of sunlight that filtered through the open window, the glow comforting on her skin. Her body ached, but it was a hollow pain, something that would fade with time. She moved experimentally and let out a gasp when she felt something very warm, very large and very _male_ beside her.

She turned her head, fighting drowsiness as she focused on Warren's sleeping face. She let out a small sigh, flipping to lie on her stomach as she turned her face towards his.

There was something angelic about him.

It wasn't the large white wings protruding out of his back that did it, although they did help. It was just that he fit the perfect image, and personality, of an angel. Soft features, including the soft blonde hair and softer blue eyes. The lanky, muscular body and even the sardonic mouth. As for who he was as a person? He definitely fit her description of a hero, especially since he has saved her with no thought to himself or what would happen to him. He always knew the right thing to say and somehow, he had been the door back into the world for her. Sure, the door was only opened slightly, but it was opened.

She smiled gently when his mouth twitched, the eyes fluttering as he entered REM. She never noticed how long his eyelashes were. Never noticed that when he closed his eyes, they seemed to brush the upper part of his cheek. Because her hand itched to reach out and touch his face, she did so, tracing the light bruises on his cheek. She stopped at the edge of his mouth, already getting ready to heal the split that recently stopped bleeding.

"Don't." his sleepy voice whispered, a hand reaching up to wrap around her wrist. She stifled a scream and watched as his beautiful mouth curved into a smile. "Sorry," he started, his eyes opening to show sleepy depths, "didn't mean to scare you."

She chuckled. "You scared the living shit out of me when you jumped on top of me."

"I was doing you a favor, babe, don't ruin the memory for me either."

"Well, at least let me heal that split for you-"

He shrugged. "I consider it a battle scar." he muttered, releasing her wrist only to slide his fingers in between hers. "I think it looks sexy." he said, closing his eyes once more.

"You plan on sleeping here in my bed?" She asked, only succeeding slightly in hiding the alarm in her voice. Warren cracked an eye open.

"Who said this was your room?" he asked, that sleepy smile on his face once more.

"Well - I - This…" She trailed off, her eyes roaming around the room. She recognized the layout, since it was similar to her own, but that's where the similarities ended.

She let out a puff of air, ruffling some of her hair in the process. "Well." She said, ending it at that. He let out a deep laugh. "That technically means you're in _my_ bed, Rogue." She sent him a withering look that he returned with sloppy grin. "I consider it an honor that you haven't socked me in the face yet." He said. She let out a laugh. "Consider it a miracle, especially since I was unconscious when you dragged me in here."

"Oh, a woman after my own heart." he whispered, placing his free hand over his heart. She smirked. It faded though when he shifted, sitting up slightly, and she saw the marks on his back. "You didn't have to do that." She whispered, releasing his hand as she reached out to trace the faint lines. He sucked in an angry breath and she pulled her hand back to her chest. "Sorry-I-I didn't-damn it-uh-" she had been so stupid. Good, of course he had to do it! He was her damn teammate! She'd taken something done out of mere duty and tried to turn it into something else.

"It's fine, your hands were just cold." he murmured, turning back around towards her. He was lying, but she couldn't tell that. It had made him angry when she kept saying that he didn't have to save her. He knew he didn't _have _to, he had wanted to.

She wrapped her left fist in her right hand, eyes downcast as the silence continued. She nodded silently when he asked if she was ok, shifting to slide off the bed. He stopped her with his voice, so deep with an underlying tone that she was curious to halt her movements for. "I know I didn't have to save you, Rogue, I wanted to. You trusted me enough to do at least that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you got hurt-"

"I get hurt on a day to day basis, Rogue. You just gave me a really good reason to throw myself in harm's way." he sent her a smile, but faltered when she continued staring down at the ground. "Rogue…look at me, please."

"I-"

"Look at me." he said again, and that tone was back in his voice. She looked up and in her eyes, he saw the shield. The stupid shield that she put up against everyone else. The shield that she had not used against him till now.

"Do you trust me, Warren?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me, Warren?" She repeated, finally meeting his gaze.

"Of course." he ended it at that, not being to understand the question. "Do you really?" She asked, her lips pursed. "I don't understand-"

"Do you trust me enough to tell me about the others?"

He remained silent, the question reverberating through the room. "You mean the other Rejecters?" he asked, his body tense. She let out a sigh.

"Nevermind. Sorry, it was rude of me to ask." She mumbled, sliding off the bed. He heard her feet hit the floor softly and turned to watch her walk towards the door.

"Her name was Namora." Warren whispered, so quiet that she almost didn't hear him. She turned slightly, her hand on the doorknob, and stared at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands crossed together in between his legs as he stared intensely down at the floor.

"I met her after the initial injection of the cure. Dad…well, we'll talk about him later, but he had been so intent on turning all of us back to normal. Namora and her cousin Namor were one of the first experiments conducted. There were 24 of them the first time, many of them strong mutants with powers while others were just physical mutations. Out of the 24, Namor and Namora were the only ones who rejected the cure, so dad kept them for further study. I saw her in the lab first, tubes and wires attached to her. I guess I felt…pity, so I befriended her. She was trapped in that stupid lab all every minute of every hour of every day of every month. I was her only outlet to the outside world. Somewhere along the way, we fell in love."

He stopped and took a deep breath. Her hand fell soundlessly from the doorknob, waiting.

"She started showing signs of her powers growing. Dangerous signs of dangerous mutations that made her a threat to mankind. Namor was next, his body being older it took a bit longer for the change in the mutations. They both started being able to do things that they couldn't do before. For example, Namora was never able to fly. She was a mutant with superhuman strength and the ability to talk to sea animals. One day, she's flying around and around my apartment building. Next thing I know, not only can she communicate with sea animals, she can also control them. I begged her to see the scientists, to do something to stop the out-of-control growth. She refused, even though every time she used the powers, she died a little inside. I think eventually…the power made her go insane. To stop them both, my dad had them captured and killed."

He stopped again, swallowing.

Bur, Rogue was thinking. She turned and took a step towards Warren. "You think that the same thing will happen to me? That I'll go insane with power?"

He shrugged. "Everything you're going through is exactly what Namor and Namora went through.""So why tell me now?" she asked. When he remained silent, she walked over to him. She came to a stop in front of him and fell hard to her knees. The pain sang up her legs, but she ignored it as she reached forward, wrapping her hands around his cheeks. She lifted his face and stared into the tortured eyes. "Why tell me now?" she asked softly, using her thumbs to wipe the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

He shrugged. "I trust you. I don't want you to have to go through that. I want…I want you the way you are. With me. I love you." he whispered the last phrase, holding his breath as he stared at her.

"You love me?" she asked, smiling a bit. He let out a watery chuckle. "Aren't our positions supposed to be reversed? You're supposed to be terrified I would reject you and you should be crying, right?" he asked. She grabbed his shoulders and shook. "Stay focused. You love me?" she asked again and he nodded.

She nodded back. "ok, so I promise you I won't go insane, because I love you too. I want something other than fluffy rooms and a strait jacket. We'll fight this, I promise." she said, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, a small warmth spreading from her heart to the rest of her body. "You love me?" he asked and she heard the incredulousness in his voice. "I love you more than I hate you." she mumbled, letting out a small laugh when his body shook with a chuckle. "Well, I guess that's a plus." he said before capturing her mouth in his.

The faint memory of blue figures in green liquid faded from her mind, her questions forgotten as she kissed him back vehemently. She forgot to ask if he'd seen the two actually killed, and if he had, then who had she'd seen in the lab…?

* * *

*sighs contently*

Amazingly, hitting 25 chapters and i am nowhere near as done as i thought i would be XD

R&R


	26. Heartache

"Imbeciles! All of you are imbeciles!" Warren the second shouted, slamming another expensive machine onto the ground. The scientists all jumped at the sound of another priceless machine breaking, backing up slightly as Warren continued his rampage.

"All I asked you to do was build me a machine that could catch the girl! Is that too difficult a task for the smartest minds in the world?" Warren yelled, sweeping his arm across the metal desk, displacing more items as he continued his rampage.

Dr. Maddox cleared his throat, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he began to speak. "In all circumstances, Mr. Worthington, I had specifically said that the newer models were not yet ready-"

"Quiet!" Warren shouted, picking up a pile of papers as he lobed it at the man. Dr. Maddox sputtered, stumbling back to avoid the flying papers.

"What the hell do I pay you guys for? To sit around all day and not finish projects I have personally endorsed myself? Look!" he shouted, his hand thrown out towards the pile of metal still laying in the middle of the lab, the hole in the roof shining a fair amount of sun on it.

"I paid for that?" he yelled harshly, sending another stack of papers and utensils clattering. "S-S-Sir, we're getting that fixed as soon as possible-" Another scientist, a women named Mina this time, began to speak up and narrowly avoided a pen that came flying her way. "I want Rogue back!" he screamed, his face red. He sent another column of vials flying, watching them slide and crack across the floor with satisfaction.

"Get me a another model of the Sentinel. And don't fuck this up. I am going to get her back if that's the last thing I do."

X

"but I already told Warren you were going with me!" Jubilee said, following Rogue down the stairs as a safe distance. Instead of being slightly annoyed, Rogue smiled. "I told you already, Jubilee, I don't like crowds and people."

"But, Warren said you'd be fine at the concert as long as no one gets too close to you. That why the tickets I bought are for our own little private box! Look, I am only a couple of feet away!" Jubilee told her, emphasizing her point by stepping dangerously close to the older mutant before stepping back. "Why don't you take Kitty? I am sure she loves We The Kings." Rogue suggested, walking through the dining area as she continued to make her way towards the kitchen.

She saw a couple of mutants and nodded towards them, some of them nodding back while other stared with an open look of awe. She shifted uncomfortably, like she always had in the last week, and ignored the open stares. Jeez, save a group of people with a new power and all they can do is look at you.

"I don't want to go with Kitty. Besides, she and Bobby are doing something tonight."

"So, I wasn't your first choice?" Rogue asked, her voice filled with a smile, pushing on the door into the kitchen. Jubilee made a sound of frustration and Rogue turned to look at the young child. She smiled before she spoke, trying to break it gently to the young girl. "Look, Jubilee, I would love to go with you. But Warren and I…we have something planned for tonight."

"What?" Jubilee asked, throwing the tickets in the air as her eyes widened in shock. Rogue rolled her eyes as she cracked open the fridge and bent over to peer into it. There was silence for a moment, but she should've known it wouldn't last. She heard Jubilee jump onto to the counter, the wood creaking under her weight as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Rogue grabbed a Gatorade and turned, shutting the fridge door as she leaned against the counter.

"So…what do you have planned?" Jubilee asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "Your guess is as good as mine." Rogue said, throwing her head back as she took a large gulp. "So, you don't know?" Jubilee asked, her brows drawing together in confusion. Wiping her arm across her mouth, Rogue shrugged once more.

"I've seen candles and food enter that room all day. Warren hasn't left the room, so I am assuming he wants to keep it a surprise from me, right?" Rogue asked.

"Well, if he was doing it for you, then why did he let me take you out tonight?" Jubilee asked thoughtfully, not taking her eyes off Rogue. The older mutant shrugged. "Maybe he wants me to think I am going out with you, but then surprises me later?" Rogue asked and felt her first prickle of panic when Jubilee stayed quiet. After only a moment though, Jubilee nodded her head enthusiastically. "That's actually an ingenious plan on his part." Jubilee said, sliding off the counter. "So, what do you have planned to wear for tonight?"

"Wear?" Rogue asked, eyes wide with confusion. Jubilee shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Sometimes, Rogue, I find it hard to believe you're older than me."

X

She tugged uncomfortably at the short skirt, cursing Jubilee's choices as she stood in front of her mirror. "I look like an idiot." She mumbled, trying to tug the skirt to hide more of her legs. She growled in frustration when it showed more of her tummy, and tugged down the shirt. "Stop or you'll stretch the fabric." Jubilee muttered, digging deeper into her closet. "Not to be mean, Jubilee, but don't you think your clothes are a bit small for me?" Rogue asked, staring dutifully at the small skirt.

Jubilee poked her head back out of the closet. "No." she said simply, shaking her head slightly as she dived back into the closet.

"We don't even know what Warren has planned. Maybe it's just a movie." Rogue argued. Jubilee stuck her head back out of the closet, sending Rogue a look. "What?" Rogue asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She sent a look full of daggers towards the skirt when it slide slowly up her thigh.

"Didn't you tell me you guys confessed your undying love for each other?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Come on, Rogue. You can't tell me you're that dense." Jubilee shouted from the closet. Rogue closed her eyes. "Not all guys want sex, Jubilee."

"You bagged the richest, hottest playboy in New York, Rogue."

"So?" Rogue asked and pursed her lips when Jubilee remained silent. She heard shuffling and then Jubilee came walking out slowly. "Don't tell me you're a…" Jubilee trailed off. "a what?" Rogue asked, trying to tug the skirt down. "A virgin?" Rogue asked and Jubilee nodded. "Of course I am a virgin. It's kinda impossible for me-"

"So, Warren and you haven't…done that?" Jubilee asked and Rogue rolled her eyes once more. "We barely kiss, so, no. We haven't done…_that_."

"Well, that would explain the candles and the food and the keeping you out of his room all day. Awe, he's trying to make it romantic!" Jubilee said, running over to the older mutant, bouncing up and down. Rogue backed up slightly, growling when the skirt shifted.

"You're right! This is not appropriate for your first time!" Jubilee yelled diving back into the closet.

Rogue only sighed. She doubted that sex was what Warren had in mind, but it didn't stop her heart from thumping a little faster. Sure, she had said she loved him, but…

Sex?

To be joined so intimately would be the ultimate sign of love. She smiled softly. She did love Warren.

She loved him more and more each day. The last week had been almost like a dream. He touched her every moment he could. A grasp of hands. A small hand on her shoulder. A soft kiss on the cheek. It was as if he would die if he didn't touch her.

She placed a small hand on her quivering stomach. Yes, she loved him. And she was ready for this, because she loved him.

She loved him.

X

She wouldn't cry, because crying was a sign of weakness. And that's what love made you.

It made you weak.

She remained silent, standing in front of his door as she heard the unmistakable sound of another giggle on the other side. She heard Warren's soft, melodic voice and another giggle. Her hand slipped from the doorknob to land uselessly at her side as she heard another mindless giggle from the other side of the door.

She raised her arm, using the sleeve of the shirt to wipe off the tears and makeup that had taken hours to put on. She tugged uselessly as her shorts, sniffling as she continued to stand in front of the door as her heart broke. She heard Warren let out a laugh and then head the same giggle, and then a moan.

The sob trapped in her throat and she clutched her stomach as she tried to stop the tears.

She had been a stupid, idiotic child. Of course she had nabbed the biggest playboy in New York, so what had she been expecting when she hadn't put out. He would find other bimbos who were jumping up and down for his needs.

She felt like an idiot as she remained in front of the door, but she was rooted to the ground. She wanted to shout, to cry, to scream…to do anything. But, instead, she just remained sniffling in front of his door. She raised an arm weakly, the thought of knocking and screaming at the top of her lungs being extremely appealing, but lost her courage when she head his hushed voice, the same voice that had comforted her for the last week.

She turned towards her door, dreading the moment when she would have to curl in her bed alone. She heard mumbling from the other side of the door, then thumping as feet hit the floor. Someone fumbled with the doorknob and she dived behind a pillar, knowing she didn't have enough time to go and hide in her own room.

She peeked around the edge, massaging her sore knee that had been jarred by her landing. A tall, shapely blonde stepped out, smiling as she waved goodbye. Warren followed her out halfway, his pants on but unbuttoned at the top. He waved, the grin on his face wide as he continued to stare at the retreating rear. "So, another time then?" she asked over her shoulder, eyeing the large wings with a smile. "Maybe." he whispered, his voice low and husky. The blonde chuckled once more and started to make her way down the stairs.

"Mina?" Warren said her name quietly, so low that Rogue could barely hear it. The blonde turned. "Yes?"

"You remembered what you promised me, right?" he asked and the blonde nodded. "I'll be by on Thursday." she whispered seductively, continuing her descent. Warren nodded, glancing quickly at Rogue's door before he stepped back into his room, closing his own door.

Behind the pillar, Rogue pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her head in them and wept.

X

"S-S-Sir?" One the of the scientists stuttered and Warren the Second turned, the hands clasped behind his back releasing themselves slowly. "Yes?" he asked, the cold blue eyes pinning the scientist down.

"The pod, S-S-Sir, is-"

"Stop stuttering and tell me already.""The pod is opened, sir." the scientist fumbled with the words.

Warren smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys. Sad to say, i have been very depressed for the past two weeks. I just permanently moved out of my house for college and it was a sad time for me since i was extremely homesick. And, writing reminded me more of home, so i couldn't go back to it just yet. I am better (yay!) and i am glad to say, i remembered now why i loved writing. I shouldn't have put it off, since it reminding me of home has actually helped a lot with the homesickness, so, the story must go on!

R&R


	27. Avoiding Worthington

"You haven't spoken to me in a while, Rogue." Jean said absently, hopping onto the brick ledge lining the backyard. Rogue shifted slowly in the bench, sliding the drawing pad away slightly so that she could see the picture better.

"I've haven't had a reason to speak to you in a while, Jean." Rogue told her softly, the pencil shaking in her hand slightly. She raised her hand and rubbed at eyes that felt like they had sandpaper for lids, yawning loudly as she did so.

"Hasn't he been wondering why you've been avoiding him?" Jean asked, turning slightly as she tried to balance on the small ledge. "It's only be a day. Not even." Rogue answered, not looking up.

"Don't you always have breakfast with him?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"You don't think he's going to wonder why?"

"I don't have to have breakfast with him every morning."

"Ah, but you _have _had breakfast with him every morning." Jean commented, tilting her head. "Would you stop moving?" Rogue asked, irritated as she erased Jean's lopsided eyes.

"Don't try to change the subject on me, Rogue."

"Look!" Rogue shouted, slamming the pad shut on the picture as she glared at the dead mutant.

"I don't _care_ if I was supposed to have breakfast, lunch or dinner with him! I don't _care_ if I used to actively seek him out every morning! I don't _care_ if I ever do see him, it'll feel like my chest is about to break open! I don't _care_ if I love him! I don't give a flying rat's ass about Warren!" She slammed the pad on the ground, face-up, and felt her heart snap further when the wind flipped the pages. Faces flew by, faces of all the people around the mansion and faces of those that had moved on.

She thought it was personal joke when the wind stopped, the face of Warren Worthington the Third staring at her. One of dozens of pictures that she had drawn of him, yet she remembered this one the most. It was the same one she had drawn so long ago, the last time she'd actually spoken to Jean. She had perfected the heavenly wings so well and even the body. But, she had prided herself in the shape of the face. She had drawn his mouth perfectly, captured the friendly blue eyes and had even gotten his large ears down correctly.

She sneered at the picture now, the tears in her eyes falling to splosh on the drawing, creating dark circles near his eyes. "I hate you." she whispered to the picture, Warren's still face staring at her.

"I hate you so much."

X

"Rogue?"

Gosh, she wished he wouldn't see her. She'd heard he'd been looking for her all day, and she'd avoided him just because of it. She couldn't go back to her room, no, Warren was there knocking, trying to get her out. She backtracked and turned a corner, hoping he wouldn't see her and would just go away and leave her alone.

"Hey, have you seen Rogue?" she heard him ask someone.

"Yeah, I just passed her a while back."

"Thanks." he said and she heard his heavy footsteps as he came near her.

She looked around wildly, trying to find cover. She couldn't face him, not yet. Not until she had built of the shield completely. She saw an open room and ducked into it. Slamming the door shut, she pressed her back against it, closing her eyes when she continued to hear him calling her name. He passed the door, and she let out a sigh of relief when she no longer heard his voice, or his pattering footsteps.

"Thank you, god." She whispered, turning to open the door.

She heard someone clear their throat and threw a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream. She turned, slamming her back into the door once more. She heard a deep chuckle and then a click as light bathed the room. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the new light and only rolled her eyes when she saw the shirtless man.

"Rogue, right?" Alex asked, leaning on one elbow as he turned to look at her. "Why are you sleeping? It's the middle of the day." She said, blinking a few times. "It's called a nap." Alex told her, turning to grab a shirt off the desk next to the bed.

"Oh, ah, no. It's ok. I was just about to leave." she said, turning as she reached for the door handle once more. "Nah, it's ok. I was just about to wake up anyways." He said, sliding on the shirt over his head.

He swung his feet over to the edge of the bed, jumping off as the blanket slid away.

She muttered a curse and slapped her hands over her eyes. "You don't wear pants when you're sleeping?" She asked and he laughed. "I find boxer shorts much more comforting." he told her, and she heard metal clinking as he slid on a pair of jeans.

"So, it's Rogue, right?" he asked again and she slid her hand off her face as she nodded.

"Alex." She said simply and watched him grin. "I was afraid you ignoring me was because you didn't like me. But, if you remembered my name, that must mean I was on your mind at least."

"Summers." She said softly and watched his grin falter. He nodded and turned to grab his phone off the desk.

"I'm sorry about…what I did in the danger room." she said and he looked up at her once more, confusion in his eyes. She raised her hand and waved them before nodding towards him.

"Oh, the whole knocking me out thing. Yeah…" he let the word trail off, still staring at her. "Well, uh…" She turned to leave. "How'd you know my last name was Summers?"

She closed her eyes, dreading that the question had finally come. She turned around slowly. "Scott Summers used to work here." She said and watched his eyes widen a bit. "You…you knew my brother?" he asked.

"eh, _knew_ wouldn't be the right word. _Know _would be the better one." she told him, answering his question in a roundabout way. "Is he still here? Please, I have to talk to him!" Alex pleaded as he began walking towards her. Rogue threw out her hands, sending Alex back slightly with Jean's telekinesis. "Sorry," she began, chuckling slightly. "Precaution and everything." She finished, her hands dropping back down at her sides.

He nodded, not the least offended, and instead looked at her earnestly.

She always figured the best way to break news to someone, especially bad news, was to just tell them about it up front. It never seemed so hard to do so before, but she found herself hesitating now. "Scott is….dead." she said finally and watched it as his face slowly fell.

"oh…I see." he murmured, backing away slowly. With a large sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed. It was a moment before he spoke again, but he didn't look at her when he said, "But you say you _know_ him, as in present tense."

She grimaced. "Yeah."

When she didn't say anything more, his blue eyes came and connected with hers. "well?" he asked and she only slightly rolled her eyes. "You're gonna think I'm crazy." she muttered, but continued when he stayed silent.

"Since the rejection of the cure…I've been able to," she struggled with the word, " 'manifest' things. Like, powers, thoughts…people. I've been sorta talking to Scott since the cure-thing. Scott, Jean…The Professor." She slid down, still leaning against the door, until her butt hit the ground. "I haven't figured out why I've been able to do it yet myself. It just happened one day. I think…it was my way of coping with the cure. The only reason I thought you were Scott's lil' bro was because you looked like the one I always spoke to." She finished, still staring at the blonde man.

"Were you always able to manifest?" he asked and she shook her head. "not until the rejection. I was just…regular old Rogue until then. Life has changed since then." she murmured the last sentence softly, lost in her thoughts.

Silence reigned on, but it wasn't awkward. It was more comforting than anything.

"So, can I ask why you interrupted my nap?" he asked suddenly and she felt her eyes widened. "Oh, well, actually-"

"I heard you were avoiding Warren, but I didn't believe it. Last time I saw you guys, you looked pretty…," he cleared his throat before continuing, "intimate."

"Yeah, well, things change." She said, trying to put up the shield once more against her feelings for the Warren Worthington the Third. She heard him let out a chuckle. "I've always wondered if I would stop loving Jubilee. I guess it is possible."

Her heard jerked up to stare at him. "Jubilee?" she asked, and when he nodded she smiled. "Good luck with that ball of energy…no pun intended." She added when he raised an eyebrow. He let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know. I've been trying to tell her for months, but…she's as oblivious about it as ever."

"Try harder." Rogue said, laughing a bit as she stood up from the ground. She dusted off her butt and turned to open the door.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asked, a smile in his voice. "Be romantic." She called over her shoulder, laughing as she opened the door.

The laughter faded when her eyes found Warren's blue ones staring at hers, pain so real it cut through to her heart.

"Rogue…?" he whispered.

* * *

BACK AT IT! Yes!

and thank you for the notes guys :] being homesick gets better when i can talk about it XD

R&R


	28. Rogue vs Warren

She had to move.

To do something other than stand there and continue staring at the man in front of her.

So many emotions warred through her. Pain, guilt, elation and love. And she pounded every one of them down stubbornly.

She heard Alex clear his throat but ignored him as she kept eye contact with the cold, angry Angel.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

There was a defiance in her eyes that was familiar, but underneath it…

Underneath it he saw something else.

Pain? Agony?

Her hazel eyes looked haunted, circles he never noticed there before that were there now. Her usual self-composure was ruffled a bit, even though she was putting on a good front.

"Rogue." he said her name once more, feeling as if there was a constriction around his throat. He refused to believe that Rogue and Alex were seeing each other. Refused it.

He had felt the anger first. Hot, palpable anger at being betrayed. Now, all he felt was disbelief. Disbelief that she would do this to him.

When no one said anything for a full minute, Alex cleared his throat again. Rogue blinked, her eyes moving as she turned her head. Alex let out a small, awkward smile and said, "I can leave you want me to-"

"No, stay."

"Leave."

Rogue and Warren interrupted Alex at the same time, and then turned to both glare at each other.

"He can stay if he wants. It's _his_ room." Rogue said, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"I am asking him to give us some privacy. And, obviously someone knows who's room she is in." Warren answered back, blocking the door a bit.

"I am well aware of the fact that I am in Alex's room."

"You failed to mention this part of your life to me."

"You don't have to know everything about my life."

"I'm sorry, I thought when two people loved each other, they were always truthful with each other."

"I _have _been truthful to you!"

"Have you?"

"Ah-" Alex started, but stopped when both mutants turned to glare at him.

"Shut up!" Warren said at the same time Rogue yelled, "Stay out of this Alex!"

Alex threw up both hands, backing up a bit so that he could seat himself on the edge of the bed to watch the show.

Both of them turned back to each other, the anger building as accusations were thrown across a doorway,

"I have been as truthful to you as I can be." She whispered calmly, gripping the wooden door dangerously as he continued to stare at her with his blue gaze filled with contempt. Such contempt for her. She didn't understand. Shouldn't their roles be reversed? Shouldn't she be pissed at him because he had betrayed her?

"I have been nothing but truthful to you!" she screamed, feelings that have been building up pouring out in that single sentence. She watched his head snap back, blue eyes wide. "I have done nothing but love you! I am faithful to you! I let you in my shield, didn't I?" She asked, stepping forward a bit. "I was something special to you, wasn't I?"

"You were everything to me!" he shouted, not checking his voice. She stepped back cautiously, eyes never leaving his face. But, his eyes trialed behind her once more to the man sitting on the bed, waiting.

"Why are you in Alex's room?" he asked, his voice low this time. He watched the surprise flicker over her eyes a moment before she answered.

"I was asking him for advice." She lied, hoping he didn't see through it.

The forces weren't on her side today.

Warren blanched, not being able to believe that she would lie to him. He had seen the lie in her eyes, and his heart twisted painfully at the mere truth of it.

"You're lying." he whispered, and wanted her to deny it. Get angry, do something! But no, she just stood there staring at him with those haunted hazel eyes.

"You always tell the truth, huh?" he asked, eyes lowering because he couldn't stand looking at her anymore.

"If you wanted to play with my heat, Rogue, well done. Mission accomplished. I guess you got me back for all the shit I ever did to you." He stared disdainfully behind her at the blonde man on the bed. "I guess even you have no morals."

She didn't know if he had been talking to her or Alex, but the snide comment cut at her just the same.

He shook his head sadly, stepping back as he raised his eyes to stare at her once more.

Her head was bent, eyes trained on the ground as she refused to look at him. Warren pursed his lips, hating the words that came out of his mouth even as he was saying them.

"I wish I never would've fallen in love with you."

He wanted some sort of reaction. Screaming, yelling, even something breaking. But, she just remained quiet, not defending herself or even crying for forgiveness.

He let out a sigh, stepping back more as he felt his heart break, anger and bitterness folding in on it's place. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again at the pitiful sight Rogue made. He shook his head, turning to walk away before he did something he would regret.

She remained in the doorway, fighting back tears as she heard his feet patter away. She didn't move…couldn't. The long white strands of her hair glowed harshly against the red carpet of the hallway. She closed her eyes, fighting still as her heart seemed to crumble and break apart.

She closed the door, sliding weakly to her knees as she leaned her forehead on the cold wood. And then, she cried.

Cried so hard she thought she might choke on the tears. And all the while, Alex sat and watched, feeling useless.

X

"What is it?" Warren Worthington the Second asked, staring inside the pod at the body that laid encased there. A small, pudgy scientist pushed the glasses farther up his nose, stuttering over charts as he flipped to the pages he needed.

"We, ah, haven't figured it out yet sir. We're running some tests, but the body remains unresponsive. We-"

Warren waved a hand, cutting the man off as he walked forward. Glancing into the pod, Warren contemplated his next actions.

He turned slightly, speaking to the scientist with a cold smile.

"Call Creed."

X

He was in a foul mood.

It had been more than a week since he had last spoken to Rogue, and every day he got more annoyed and irritated. Rogue herself hadn't been out of her room much, and he had only noticed because he had been waiting for her.

Maybe he had been a little harsh, but he had had a right, hadn't he?

He had sacrificed for her, and she had been betraying him. He had even seduced one of his father's scientist just for Rogue's benefit.

He let out a grunt when he thought about it.

Mina had given him nothing useful, only saying that Warren the Second was obsessed with getting Rogue back. She didn't tell him how or why, but just that. So, he had reached another dead end. Forget the fact that every time he had touched Mina, he had been thinking about Rogue. He wanted to puke now, thinking back to the guilt he had felt when Rogue in fact had been cheating on him.

He scoffed, pushing the cold cereal around in his bowl on the 11th morning of the familiar breakfast. He missed the breakfasts he used to have, but couldn't find the stomach, or the heart, to cook them alone.

He glanced up when the door swung open, his heart half-hoping and half-dreading it was her. When he saw the familiar spiky black hair of Jubilee, he let out a soft sigh. She came in dancing, the ear-buds that were forever glued in her ear screaming something obscene as she opened the fridge. He watched her backside sway, heard her humming as she pushed stuff around. She closed the fridge as she pulled out a bag of pre-cooked sausage, turning to reach for a plate.

She let out a scream when she saw Warren, ripping the buds out of her ears as her brown eyes widened.

He didn't wave or smile, just continued staring at her she remained staring at him. When none of them spoke, he cocked an eyebrow. "help you?" he asked, swallowing a piece of Frosted Flakes that was stuck on his tongue. She shook her head vehemently, wishing she hadn't come into the kitchen. Warren had bitten everyone's head off for the past week and a half, and she had done so well with avoiding him and everything. Her stupid stomach…

She turned to leave, throwing the sausages back into the fridge on her way out. Warren only shrugged slightly, returning to his cereal.

When he didn't hear the door close, he looked up once more to find Jubilee staring at him again, this time, more thoughtfully.

"help you?" he asked again, and was surprised this time when she answered.

"How come you didn't apologize?" She asked.

"Apologize?"

She nodded.

"For what?" he asked, dropping the spoon in his bowl as he slid off the stool. Jubilee took a wary step back and continued contemplating the large angel in front of her.

"You don't know what you have to apologize for?" she asked and Warren let out an exasperated breath. "If you mean I should've apologized to Rogue for the things I said, then yes, I already know that."

"You don't think you have anything else to apologize for?" Jubilee asked, eyeing him. When he remained silent, Jubilee shook her head as the realization dawned on her.

"Of course Rogue wouldn't call you out on it." She muttered to herself, but Warren heard her all the same.

"Call me out on what?" he asked, crossing his arms when Jubilee continued to speak to herself. She glanced up at him, rolling her eyes at the clueless look on his face.

"you really don't know, do you?" She asked and Warren let out a frustrated sigh. "I am not playing this game with you, Jubilation." he muttered, turning to pick up his bowl. He had started to cross over to the sink when Jubilee spoke again.

"She saw you with Mina that night, idiot. She knew all about you cheating on her."

The bowl clattered in the sink as he dropped it, turning to face the young mutant.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

i was dreading this chapter, only because i hated writing the words that Warren had said to Rogue. But that's ok, because i know what happens from here on out XD

So, labor day weekend was amazing, and just like a typical college kid (at the #1 party school in the region) i partied hard instead of studied. Since my first exam is this week, i have to study :[ which means my writing will take a blow T-T

sorry to say tht, but i promise, i will try not to make the wait too long!

much love!

R&R


	29. The Key

She didn't know what to do.

She stared at green lawn, eyes vacant as she once again relived their fight. It had been a week and a half and she wished something would've changed. Every time she thought about the fight, she always twisted something or changed it, resulting in a change of outcome.

Like, if she hadn't run away from him in the first place and had stood her ground, then she never would've ended up in Alex's room. Or, if she had just left in the beginning and not stayed to talk to him, then Warren never would've found her in Alex's room. Or, and this one was the most reoccurring scenario, if she had called him out on cheating on her first, then maybe he would be the one feeling as if he had to crawl back to her on his hands and knees.

It wasn't like she had been the one to do something wrong. Sure, Warren could say that Mina had just been giving him "advice", the same excuse she had given Warren about being in Alex's room, but she hadn't come out half naked and with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

She let out a sigh, standing up from the bench as she began walking away from the mansion.

She glanced over her shoulder, irritated when a soft voice spoke, and chose to ignore him as she continued to walk.

"Rogue." Xavier whispered, and then she watched as he appeared in all his glory. He was standing this time, the familiar wheelchair gone as continued to walk beside her.

When she didn't answer him, he cleared his throat, sending her a look. She just continued to walk, not turning to look at him and instead trained her eyes on the path ahead.

"You can't run away all the time, Rogue."

"Shut up." She muttered, picking up the pace.

"I didn't teach you to always run away, Rogue." he chided, reaching out to wrap a hand around her arm, stopping her. She turned on her heel, staring at the kind old man who had been like a father to her the years she'd been as the school. The sun overhead was bright, casting shadows through the trees as they hit his face.

"What?" she shouted, jerking her arm free. He didn't reach for her again, his goal to stop her already accomplished, and instead stared at her solemnly.

"Don't do this. Not again."

"Don't do what?" she asked, tawny eyes flashing with anger and pain.

"Don't shut out everyone else just because one person made a mistake-"

"I don't shut people out."

"Regardless, this isn't healthy-""I'll tell you what isn't healthy! A relationship that is nothing but one-sided."

"Rogue-"

"No-"

"Stop interrupting me!" Xavier shouted, and she felt it as her body was pushed back slightly. For the first time in the months since he died, she felt his power. Not coming from her own body, but for the man standing in front of her.

The man that was supposed to be dead.

She blinked, mouth snapping shut as surprise reverberated through her body. Charles looked down at his own hands, turning them both ways before glancing back up at her.

"What…just…happened?" she asked, taking a step forward cautiously. Charles shook his head, brown eyes staring back at her with confusion.

"I…I don't know myself, Rogue." he whispered, taking a step forward himself.

And that's when she felt it.

She dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain as a twig pierced past her skin. All she noticed was the pain that seemed to snap her apart. Images flashed in front of her eyes, images of hospitals, doctors, nurses, doors that had 'top secret' scrawled on top of them and even more jumbled images that she couldn't make out.

She let out a gasp, wrapping her arms around her body as more information assaulted her. She saw blue eyes, wide and terrified, and two sets of brown as they were screaming. Needles, medicine, painful experiences that seemed to skyrocket through her body as she fought to control it. She closed her eyes, tears sliding freely down her cheeks. She heard screaming, and wondered if it was her or someone else. There was whimpering, and someone was crying. The sound was so pitiful…so pathetic that she knew it wasn't her.

She never whimpered like that.

"Help me…""Save me…"

"I want to be free…"

"Don't leave me here…"

"I don't want to me alone!"

So many voices ran through her head and for one, terrifying moment, she lost a sense of herself. She opened her eyes, black swallowing the iris as she began convulsing.

"Stop." the whisper tore through her throat, the effort it took to speak already draining her. "Please…please, stop." She grunted, body dangling on the edge of pain and unconscious.

Then, everything faded as she was jerked to her feet, arms wrapping around her as the world was blotted out by white.

The automatic numbing of sensations was so comforting, she closed her eyes again and fell into it.

After a moment, the pain in her knee was the only thing that pulsated, her body exhausted from the ordeal. She kept her eyes closed, hating that he was the reason that she felt so calm but at the same time loving the feel of his arms around her once more.

"Rogue." He whispered her name, his voice so low that she was surprised she could hear him.

She wanted to scream I love you, thank you…anything along those lines. Instead she whispered, "I hate you so much." before she passed out.

X

"Welcome…to the end of the mutant world as we know it." Warren the Second said, beaming as the body was raised out of the pod. He glanced over at a scientist, the smile growing wider as the older man thought of a plan.

"Wilson!"

The scientist jumped, fumbling with the clipboard as he tried to get his bearings.

"Uh-uh, yes sir?"

"Call the Xavier Institute."

X

"Apocalypse?" Logan asked and Ororo nodded. She glanced around the small office that Xavier had once occupied, remembering the man as she glanced at the small things he always collected. It'd been months since she'd last been in here, and even now, she found it difficult to concentrate in a place where a dear friend once spent every waking hour.

But now…the mansion needed her. She looked at all the young faces, each child scared in their own small way. The older mutants all stood, except for one…

Her brows furrowed as she made eye contact with cold blue. Warren would not leave the young mutant's side. Rogue laid against him, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She was knocked out cold from something Ororo had yet to learn about, her tall body lax.

If the call hadn't come in, she would've commanded Rogue be taken to the infirmary, but now…she wasn't so sure the infirmary was safe.

If any of them were safe.

"Why call it Apocalypse?" Kitty asked, leaning on the bookshelf. It creaked and she only shot it a glance, slightly annoyed.

Ororo splayed her hands. "He calls it the 'end of mutants'. A play on words." she muttered, refusing to shudder at the cold voice that had spoken to her over the phone.

"why call us? We can stop him. It doesn't seem like a very smart move." Bobby commented, yawning a bit.

On the other side of the room, Jubilee and Alex shook their heads. "Warren Worthington II is nothing but smart. He's has a reason for calling us." Jubilee said, glancing down at Warren, as if looking at him to confirm it. The blonde Angel nodded.

"Dad is smart. He has an ulterior motive for everything. I was talking to Mina," he began and decided to ignore the looks from Logan and Bobby, "and she said Dad was after Rogue for something."

"Rogue?" Logan asked, glancing down at the sleeping mutant.

"What happened to her, bub?" Logan asked and bit back a growl when Warren shrugged. "Beats me. Someone was screaming. I looked out my window and she's kneeling half in and half out of the woods." he didn't mention the fear that had gripped his body, or that he had jumped out of his own window on the second floor just so he could get to her faster.

"You said that Number Two wanted Rogue for something. Any idea what?" Logan asked and this time let the growl escape when Warren shrugged again. "Mina told me nothing. Just that there was this project Dad had been pouring all of his money into. Rogue was just…" he trailed off, something nagging at him.

He glanced up at the weather-witch. "What else did Dad say about Apocalypse?" he asked and Ororo blinked slowly, confused for a moment. "He said that he found the perfect weapon to end mutants. He just needed a key."

"A key?" Warren asked and Ororo nodded. "I am sure that that is what he said. He also said if we didn't bring it to him, he'd get it himself-hey!" she shouted, when Warren jumped up, his wings wide.

"Stay with her! Don't leave her side!" he shouted, pointing at Rogue. He ran over to the large window, threw it open and jumped out.

"What the hell!" Logan screamed, uncrossing his arms as he followed the white blur. He leaned halfway out the window and shouted.

Warren ignored him, flapping his wings harder as he tried to fly faster.

He needed to stop his dad…at all costs.

X

"Go! Follow him!" Logan shouted to all of the older mutants. Some nodded, others were already out of the door as they began to make their way towards the Jet.

"You, get back to your rooms!" he yelled at the younger kids, already herding some of them out himself as he ran out the door.

Ororo glanced down at the body on the couch, Warren's words ringing through her ear. She looked up quickly, already picking out two mutants. "Stay with her!" she shouted to the two. "If she wakes up, don't get too close. But damnit, if something happens to her while we're gone…" the weather-witch trailed off, hoping she didn't have to finish the sentence. The two nodded vehemently, already testing out their powers even as she was leaving the room.

"he's after Apocalypse." Logan said, grabbing her arm as he tugged her towards the basement housing the X-jet.

"How do you know?" Ororo asked, watching as the older mutants scrambled around, Kitty phasing some through the floor. Logan glanced over at the weather witch.

"Number Two is after Rogue cause she's the key. Didn't you pick that up?"

"but why Rogue?" Ororo asked.

"You're guess is as good as mind."

"What is Warren going to do?"

"Try and stop the idiot before he can release Apocalypse is my guess."

Ororo reached out both hands, slapping them on Logan's chest as the elevator dinged.

"You don't think…" She trailed off, realization dawning.

"Let's hope not."

* * *

tehehe, cliff hanger! :D

R&R


	30. Duped

_Get up._

_Get out_ she told the voice in her head fiercely.

_Rogue-_

_Don't you dare 'Rogue' me. You're the one that put me in this state in the first place._

_You're acting like I did it on purpose._

_You shouldn't have gotten so damn close_

He let out a sigh.

_You shouldn't have been able to absorb me._

_You're dead…I think that that's obvious._

_Rogue, something has changed. The balance of powers have shifted-_

_Boo-hoo-_

_Stop being so damn petulant! The world is in danger and the people can't protect themselves!_

_The world never did anything for me! Why should I care about it!_

_Because the Rogue that was here when I died never would've let that happen!_

She remained quiet.

_I understand that what Warren did hurt you, but you can't shut out everyone when they need you most! Especially because of the mistakes of one person! What did I tell you before, Rogue?_

_I am not playing this game-_

_What did I tell you before?_

_To trust him._

_To trust who? _He prodded and she rolled her eyes before she answered.

_To trust Warren._

_Do you still trust him?_

_Of course not-_

_Rogue_

She stopped, bringing the picture of the old man before her eyes, the way he always looked at her when he knew she was lying.

_Yes, I still trust him…a little._

_Do you trust him now?_

She seriously thought about it before she answered.

_Yes._

_Then go to him._

_Go to him?_

_He needs you._

_Professor-_

_ROGUE! _Warren's voice seem to bolt though her mind.

She jerked awake, almost flying off the couch as her body sprang to life. She looked around wildly for the familiar pair of white wings and only saw 2 younger mutants hugging the wall, standing away from her.

"Where is he?" she shouted, eyes flashing as she continued to scan the room.

"Where is who?" one of them asked and she pinned him with her hazel gaze. "Warren! Where is Warren!"

When the mutants stuttered, each stumbling over their own words, she let out a growl.

"Where is he?"

"He left to go after his dad!" the taller of the two finally shouted, getting words past his frozen lips. He wasn't terrified of her, god no, you couldn't be terrified of Rogue. But, at the moment, the very waves her powers were giving off were palpable in the still air. He wasn't scared of her… was scared of whoever was going to be the recipient of the wrath. He was just glad it wasn't him. He stared at his classmate, not believing what had been happening to her in the past months. He always knew Rogue had been powerful, but he never saw past the sarcasm. He always felt bad for her, being the lonely mutant in the mansion. He'd be the first to admit he _was_ scared of her, but now...not so much.

How can you be scared of someone who would kill herself just so she could protect you?

He wasn't an idiot. Jordan had seen enough to know that every time Rogue used her new powers, it ate at her and she always ended up exhausted or hurt. But, regardless of the outcome, Rogue had always used her powers if it meant she could save the people in the mansion. The same people who shunned her.

He damn well respected her for that.

"What? Why!" she asked, jumping off the couch as she began to walk closer to them. The shorter one whimpered, regardless of the fact that he was probably no more than a year younger than her, and it caused her to pause, trying to think past Warren's screaming voice in her mind.

She could still hear the terror, the fear and the pain. Every feeling known to man had been wrapped up in that one word that screamed through her mind, and even now, she couldn't get past her own fear. What would she do if she lost him? God, she still loved him. Even if it made her weak and she was probably an idiot for trusting him again, she still loved him.

She needed to get to him.

She began to walk out of the room, body lithe with intent, but felt something push her back as she reached for the door. She took a step forward, still reaching, and once again felt the power push her. She turned slightly, pinning the shorter child with a look.

Adam dropped his hand, feeling the telekinesis drumming under his skin as he stared back. "We're supposed to watch over you. You can't leave the room, that's what Mr. Worthington and Ms. Ororo said."

"Let me out, I have to go help them."

Adam shook his head.

"You have to stay here. It's the best for you right now."

She narrowed her eyes, hazel unblinking as she continued to stare at him. Adam began squirming. Jordan, seeing the hesitation from his friend, stepped forward a bit and cleared his throat.

"They said you'd be safest here because Warren's dad is after you."

"Why?"

"Why is he after you?" Jordan asked, confused. "No, why am I safest here?"

"That's what Warren said."

"What exactly did Warren say?" she asked, turning as she began to walk towards them instead. Jordan thought hard for a moment, his face screwed up in concentration, before he spoke.

"Stay here…don't let her out of your sight…?" Jordan looked towards Adam, as if asking his friend to confirm it.

Adam nodded, swallowing as he swung his gaze back towards Rogue.

"We understand you wanting to leave and everything, but Mr. Worthington sounded really…scared when he said it."

She let out a sigh, flopping back onto the couch as she buried her head in her hands. She cleared her throat, coughing a bit. Struck with an idea, she looked up at the boys, a plan forming in her mind. She coughed again, attempting to clear her throat.

When Adam stepped forward, she held out a hand. "I'm ok, I am fine…" as if you disprove her point, she began coughing harder, slapping a hand on her chest as she tried to clear her throat.

"Water! We're gonna go get you water!" Adam said alarmed, running towards the door as Jordan followed closely behind. She kept coughing until the door slammed shut, leaving her alone in the room. She stopped, this time coughing once just to clear her throat.

She smirked. "That was way to easy." she muttered, standing up from the couch as she started to make her way back over to the door.

She let out a curse when she heard Jordan tell Adam to keep watch of the door as he ran for water. She slapped her thigh, hating that her plan was ruined that quickly. She looked around the room, searching for a way out, and saw the open window.

She weighted the advantages and disadvantages in her mind as she thought about using the power of Warren's wings. On one hand, his wings would get her there a lot faster than any of the other powers in her reserve.

On the other hand, she's only been able to use the power once, and that had been at a moment of heightened emotion. She wasn't even sure if it had been Warren's powers. She's never absorbed him, so there was no way that she could actually _have_ the power. She could end up as Rogue pancake on the side of the building if it didn't work so well this time. But, she was sure it had been wings she had used against the Sentinel.

She shrugged slightly.

It was now or never.

She walked over to the window, grabbing the edges as she placed her foot on the ledge. She hoisted herself up, the wind grabbing her long white hair as she glanced down at the ground.

Three stories up. So, she's only break a couple of bones if the plan failed. Worse case scenario, she'd died a slow and painful death. Best case scenario, she'd break her neck and it would all be over soon.

Not giving herself enough time to think, she sucked in a breath and jumped.

For three terrifying, nerve wrecking seconds, she free-fell. A small pain pierced her back and she let out a small scream when the black wings caught the air under her, her feet almost hitting the ground before she flapped, raising herself into the air.

She let out a small, breathless laugh. She'd done it! She'd actually freakin' done it! She did mini cartwheels in the air, flipping and twirling as the black wings responded to her every command. She looked towards the sky, allowing herself to fly higher and higher before she trained her eyes on the horizon.

It was time for her to be the prince charming.

"I got it!" Jordan shouted, running up to the door with the glass of water in his hands. He was careful not to spill too much in his hurry and told Adam to open the door.

The two stepped into the empty room, both looking around as they realized they'd been duped.

Adam looked at Jordan while Jordan looked at Adam.

"Damn."

* * *

so excited, so excited, so excited!

Um, quick question. When i update on this story (adding chapters etc) do you guys still get notified?

R&R


	31. Crazy Second

He slammed back into the metal wall, every pain receptor in his body going off when he felt one of his wings bend the wrong way.

He let out a grunt, the only indication of pain, as he lifted himself to his feet. Wiping off the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, he stared over the threshold at his father.

"You know better than to…land here announced, son." Second said, only sparing a glance at the droids that had blasted his son back. He spared the same glance towards his son, dusting lint of his jacket as he let out a chuckle. "Although, that has always been your downfall. Never think about anything any further than the moment at hand."

Warren didn't speak, blue eyes boring on his father.

"Don't forget, dear boy, who you learned that stare from." Second chuckled, turning slightly as he stared around the heavily armed room. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Second asked, turning back to his son. When Third's eyes barely moved, Second dropped the smile from his face. "LOOK. AT. IT!" he shouted, throwing out his arms.

Third kept his head trained on his father, but rolled his eyes slowly around the room.

Weapons everywhere. Every type of gun in the planet was installed in the walls, every high tech camera installed in every corner and every light shining as brightly as the sun.

Third's eyes trailed back over to his father.

"Planning on starting a war, Dad?"

"Well, it's not really a war if the other side has no chance of winning, does it?" Second asked. At Third's confused look, Second let out a laugh.

"With my new weapon, Warren, I will be…unstoppable."

"What ever you dug up from that pod isn't strong enough to kill us all."

Second's eyes only twitched slightly, confused as how his son could know. His mouth curved when he remembered the female scientist. Second nodded, "You always had a way with the ladies."

Third didn't answer, biding time for the other mutants to get there.

"But, what is in the pod is not my weapon. It's what the pod will bring."

Third remained silent, momentarily confused.

"Do you remember Namor and Namora?" Second asked, not waiting for an answer before he continued.

"it was really all Creed's idea. He was the mastermind behind it all. You see, Namor and Namora never rejected the cure."

"What are you talking about? I saw them-"

"What you saw was after the initial experiment. Before we administer the cure, we run a diagnostics test. It tells us the severity of a mutants powers, they're susceptibility towards the cure, et cetera. By then, Creed and I were already sick and tired of mutants," Second's eyes glazed over as he continued to speak, the memory so vivid in his mind, "we wanted a permanent way to get rid of them. Namor and Namora were…powerful. Finally, we had mutants to test this theory on. Instead of the cure, we injected the two with an experimental vaccine, meant to heighten powers and strengths. They were…perfect. Superhuman strengths, and with each passing day they grew stronger and stronger." Second let out a sigh, staring at the ground now.

"Such wastes…,"he shook his head slightly before continuing, "Such talent…. They wouldn't listen to us…no matter how many experiments we put them through, they never listened. We had to terminate them. But…how could I terminate my greatest success?" Second glanced up at his son.

Third couldn't speak, couldn't get past the obstruction in his throat. His mind was dizzy, loads of information running through it as he tried to absorb it all.

"They're still alive, Warren. Still alive to be useful for one more thing." Second glanced over to a small room, more like a hole really, embedded into the wall.

"They'll be useful for one more thing." he whispered, eyes faraway.

"They were people…and you treated them like lab rats?" Third finally asked, eyes ablaze with fury.

"They're mutants my dear boy, hardly worth crying over. Namor and Namora were useless except for one thing. Ah, well, _two_ things."

"Two?" Third asked, not being able to take his eyes off of his father.

"Yes, two. One, was to awaken Apocalypse with their power. Even now, they're very lives are being drained into my weapon." Second smirked.

Third began to run, trying to get over to the room to stop his father and let out a scream when the beam hit in him the chest, throwing him towards the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Warren." Second said, wagging his finger. "I told you, you run towards into situations without even thinking about it."

Third rolled around on the floor, clutching his chest as he tried to get over the pain.

"Aren't you curious as to Namor and Namora's second purpose?" Second asked, smiling. Third didn't answer, groaning as he clutched his chest.

Second laughed.

"I'll tell you anyways, because she really is our greatest achievement. Rogue."

Every emotion known to man was wrapped up in that single name. Third fought past the pain as he struggled to his feet, growling as he stared at his father. "What the hell did you do to Rogue?"

Second chuckled.

"Would you believe that she was the strongest mutant Creed and I ever tested? A mutant of pure…power! So much power bottled up in one body! We couldn't let her take the cure! So, we injected her with the vaccine. To avoid the consequences that aroused in the first experiment, we changed some strands…and, we injected in with some of your blood."

"my blood?"

Second nodded. "She needed the ability to fly, and your blood had the mutation. You see, Namor and Namora served as the guinea pigs. Rogue…Rogue is the perfect weapon. With her and Apocalypse on our side…we can start the war."

"War?"

"A war against mutants." he whispered, turning slightly towards the small room. "Meet my weapon, dear Warren." He let out a chuckle when the door to the room remained closed. "Don't be shy now!" Second yelled, already starting to cross to the room.

The guns inside the walls began to whir as they picked up the other mutants, and Second let out a chuckle. "What are they trying to do, save you?" he asked, already raising his eyes towards the ceiling as the X-men busted through.

The guns began firing, some mutants falling back out the hole in the ceiling as they were hit. More made it through, and Third let out a shout to watch out as the guns began firing again. He saw Logan first, dropping to the floor as he dodged a gun. Logan rolled, jumping onto the wall as his claws extended. He let out a growl as he disengaged one of the guns, dropping to the floor once more as he shook his hand. He let out a grunt, the gun falling to the floor with a bang, before he stalked up to Third.

"Are you crazy! You don't just run out of the room leaving Rogue alone-" Logan let out a growl when a bullet pierced his arm, falling as the pain coursed through his body. He stumbled to his feet, already shouting for Storm.

She didn't need to be told twice.

Her eyes clouded over, the room filling with ice and cold air as the temperature dropped rapidly.

The guns began to make a strange noise, each giving off a screech as they malfunctioned.

She let out a shout when something slammed into her side, disrupting her powers as she fell too the floor. Her unconscious body hit with a bang, the guns inside the walls broken but already being replaced as they were shuffled to the back and the newer guns were transferred to the front.

"Shit." Logan muttered, already feeling the bullet seeped out of his arm as he looked around him. The guns suddenly stopped, each folding back into the wall as Second held up a small remote.

He let out a laugh when Logan seared him with a look, and only went "ah, ah, ah." when the Wolverine began walking past him. Second hovered his thumb over the button , stopping Logan's movements.

"You're toast, bub." Logan whispered, raising a metal claw towards Second.

Second let out a laugh. "Since I am the one holding the weapons that could kill you, I think I should make the threats."

He looked around him, watching out for the white hair that had become his obsession in the last month. When he didn't see her, his smile faltered."Where is she?" he asked, confusion in his voice. When no one answered, Logan inching his way towards Third, the smile faded to be replaced by rage.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?"

Logan let out a laugh. "She's not here, bub. Nice try though."

"No. No, this is all wrong. Rogue was supposed to come with you! That was the plan!"

"She's never coming near you." Third whispered, eyes blazing with fury.

"I will get her! I will get her!" he shouted, already running towards the room housing one of his weapons. "No!" Third shouted, surging towards his feet.

The guns in the wall began to whir again as they detected Third, and he turned, letting out a curse as he ducked for the ground. A shot was released, the bullet almost hitting his legs before it was stopped. It seemed to shake, whirling softly before it hit the ground. The guns in the walls stopped whirring for a moment and then began popping as they were contorted. The metal walls vibrated, and something began slapping against the outside dome. There was a crash and then a loud, strong red beam bore into the floor, stopping Second's run. He, turned, an annoyed look plastered on his face as he found the source of the power.

The smile that split his face was eerie, and she had the biggest urge to want to smack it off his face.

The black wings flapped softly, her boots clicking on the floor as she landed. She closed her eyes, already projecting Logan's healing abilities as she covered the entire room. Opening her eyes, she saw the thin bubble pulsate out to the others, slamming into them as they gained Logan's powers.

Third himself felt the pain in his body fade and heard Logan let out a confused curse.

Rogue glanced around herself slowly, stopping when she saw Second.

"Rogue." he whispered, taking a small step towards her.

She used Jean's telekinesis to throw him across the room, slamming him into the wall as she felt the rage build up.

"Boo."

* * *

the wait wont be long, i promise!

and i know the chapter seemed rushed and had a lot of info in it, but everything will be explained in due time!

R&R


	32. Get Out

She had always wondered if it had been because of her mutation that she had rejected the cure. Wondered if it was because there was something wrong with her that she couldn't be normal, couldn't just be Marie. Spending every day, living with a mutation that harmed her and others. She wondered if it was because she had done something wrong in the past life and was now receiving punishment in this one. Maybe, it was God's little joke and she had just happened to draw the short straw.

She hovered outside the building, Logan's superb hearing picking up everything Second was saying.

She had been experimented on like a rat. Everything that was happening to her was brought on because Second was crazy for power. Crazy for the end of a mutant infestation and crazy for the destruction of her kind. She couldn't be normal because of one man's crazy obsession and even now, she wasn't sure if she would ever be normal again. How far has the vaccine progressed? Second had said that he had changed some strands from the earlier vaccine, but even she didn't know if that had changed anything. Her powers were still growing.

She felt it every day. Something whispering under her skin whenever she woke up or even as she slept. Manifesting the Professor…well, it seemed that she had somehow brought his physical body to her. That would explain why she could absorb him.

Would she go insane with power, like Warren had said Namor and Namora did, or will she remain sane? Will she truly become his weapon? Was her fate already decided by same crazy many who toyed with the lives of others?

She didn't know where the rage came from. She'd never before been so angry in her life. She felt it spread through her entire body, filling every vein and every pore of her system. Metal contorted under her as the rage kept on building. Her hands clenched, eyes blurring over with red.

Cyclops's power burst out, slicing the metal ceiling of dome as she let the black wings take her down. She saw the smirk on Second's face and had the overwhelming urge to want to smack it off.

She heard her boots click onto the floor as Logan's healing powers began to leave her body, wrapping around her teammates as she healed them.

She raised her hazel eyes, feeling her heart lift when she saw Warren the Third alive. The rage died a little as she took a step towards him, her body entirely intent on getting to him and protecting him.

"Rogue."

She stopped.

She felt the hatred curl in her stomach when she heard her name leave his disgusting mouth. She turned towards Second, pushing him with everything she had in her reserve. She watched as his body flew across the room, slamming into a wall as she kept pushing.

"Boo." She muttered, taking a step towards the fallen body.

The older man struggled to his feet, spitting out blood as he raised his blue eyes towards her.

"Rogue-"

He slammed into the wall once more when she flicked her head slightly, smiling with satisfaction when he fell slowly to the floor.

"You don't get to say my name." She whispered, voice vibrating with fury.

He struggled to his feet once more, opening his mouth to speak.

She flicked her head again and smiled when she heard something crack as he hit the wall.

"You…toyed with me. Do you actually think I was going to work with you?" she asked, eyes glazing over as she let the powers take her body. "Do you actually think I would agree to be your weapon?" she yelled, lifting the unconscious body up. She let out a scream when she threw him, not thinking twice as he hit the wall of a small room. The door creaked open by the force, but she didn't care. Let his weapon come out.

She could deal with it.

Something slammed into her, wrapping its arms around her as she was blotted out from the world.

"Stop." He whispered, his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes as Warren's smell surrounded her, bringing her comfort. The rage faded slowly, being replaced by such a light feeling that she couldn't describe.

"Please stop." he whispered over and over, trying to get past the rage he saw in her eyes.

The same, crazy rage he had seen so many times in Namora's eyes.

It had never worked before. Namora's rage had faded somewhat when he snapped her out of it soon enough, but he had always seen it in her eyes. And he had known what she was capable of when she was mad. He didn't want the same thing happening to Rogue. He wouldn't be able to stand it. Not her too.

"Rogue…can you hear me?" He asked, lifting his head from over her shoulder to look at her. He expected to see the same eyes he had seen before. Eyes filled with such hatred that they could burn through metal. But, instead, all he saw was the same tawny hazel that was now looking at him strangely.

"Of course I can hear you, silly, you're talking right in my ear." She muttered, pushing at him gently. "Now, can you get off of me, you're cutting off my air supply."

He held her out at arm's length, trying to peer into her eyes. She kept turning her head away, pushing at his arms. "I haven't forgiven you yet, stop acting like you can touch me." she muttered, shrugging out of his light grip.

"Rogue-"

"Stop." She interrupted quickly. "We'll talk later. For now, we gotta get people out of here." She finally raised her hazel eyes towards him, the depths unwavering. He saw the rage once more, but he had been mistaken earlier. This wasn't the rage he had seen in Namora's eyes so long before.

This was rage with purpose.

He nodded once, stepping back as he turned.

He hit the wall hard, the pain in his chest spreading as the beam continued to burn. Rogue let out a shout, her eyes already stinging as she turned towards the culprit. Her mouth snapped shut as she flew back, wings disappearing as she slammed into the wall next to Warren.

They both slid to the floor, groaning as the pain spread. "D-damn." Rogue muttered, shaking her head to clear her blurry eyes. She glanced up when she heard whirring and had time to roll to the side as another beam came flying at them.

She stopped rolling, turning her head towards the maker of the beam. The red optic blasts came out fast and strong, already hitting her target even before she got a good look at it.

It didn't matter.

"Warren! Move!" she yelled, already projecting the powers of his wings to the other mutants.

It was draining, and probably wasn't her best idea, but she was running out of options. She had to get everyone out of their before Second did something seriously crazy. She watched as some took to the air, curious and terrified looks in their eyes, but all she needed them to do was just get out.

She brought Storm's powers to the surface, pushing at the extended wings with wind as she attempted to move everyone out of the laboratory.

There was another whirring sound, this one longer, and she opened her eyes in time to see a strange metal being before she was grabbed around the waist. She lost her stomach in the speed, but gripped Warren's arms as he took them higher and higher.

They had almost reached the small opening.

Almost.

Warren let out a scream and she watched in horror as a small red hole began spreading from the top of his wings.

They both let out a shout as they went careening towards the metal floor, Warren injured and Rogue weak.

The black wings came out once more, and she reached out to catch the injured Warren as she softened the landing. The wings disappeared when they both hit the floor, rolling away from each other as she tried to catch her breath.

She turned towards Warren, letting out another shout when she saw the bleeding wing. He wouldn't move and she thought her heart might've actually stopped. She lifted herself to all fours and tried to crawl over to him, ignoring the pain in her arms.

She heard the whirring once more and, pissed, raised her eyes towards the metal being she had seen earlier. Cyclops's powers came out with a vengeance, brighter and stronger than ever. She heard the ping when the blasts hit the metal armor, and only let out a vicious curse when she was lifted to her feet by an unknown force.

Ice coated the metal floor under her, spreading as she tried to protect herself. Pyro's fire shot out of her hands, hitting everything in the lab as it began to smoke. She used Jean's telekinesis to throw the unknown force off, flinging it in every direction as she heard glass and metal hit the floor. She hit the floor, hard, when the force let her go, groaning as she tried to push herself to her knees. She needed to get Warren and get out of here.

She turned towards his body, already bringing out the black wings before she noticed he wasn't there anymore.

"WARREN!" She shouted, eyes becoming watery as the smoke neared her. She coughed, eyes stinging as she fought herself to her feet. She heard grunting, and then metal slam into the ground before she heard a groan.

She squinted, trying to see through the thick cloud of smoke. She shouted his name again, trying to find his familiar white wings in the black cloud.

Something slammed into her and she staggered back. She glanced up as a metal cabinet came flying at it. She let out a curse, falling to floor as she tried to avoid it. It caught her shoulder and she let out another curse as blood began to seep. She didn't have enough time to access Logan's powers though, so she jumped to her legs as she sidestepped another object. "Warren!" she yelled, already feeling Storm's winds building inside her. She lashed out, sweeping the smoke away as she looked for Warren.

Her eyes widened.

She saw the tall, metal figure first. It's red eyes locked on her while it held the unconscious, bleeding body of Warren at it's side.

But, that wasn't the reason she couldn't take her eyes off of the metal form.

No, that wasn't it at all.

She couldn't take her eyes off of it because of the people standing next to it.

She finally fought words past her lips, head becoming light as she stared at the familiar red hair of one person, the red visor of another and the kind, brown eyes of the last one. Eyes that she had just recently stared into not too long ago.

"Professor…?"

* * *

why do all college Profs insist on making exams all in the same damn week? lol

Unfortunately, i've had back to back exams all week, and more are yet to come. But, no worries, after the 30th i will be exam free for at least 3 weeks. Three weeks which i will dedicate to reading out of textbooks and writing my fics :D

R&R


	33. Apocalypse

Somewhere in her mind, it registered.

Somewhere, embedded deep into her consciousness, it made sense that the man standing in front of her was her mentor.

Was her teacher.

Was her father.

She tried to deny it. After all, it wasn't possible. The Professor, Jean and Scott were dead. She had been there when they had buried the bodies. She had looked at the markers every day, and even placed flowers on the piles of dirt every so often.

But somewhere, it registered.

She took a step towards the man, eyes taking in his face hungrily as she tried to justify that he was there. As her mind tried to prove to her heart that what she was seeing was real.

She repeated his name again, still not being able to believe it. She took another step forward and grunted when she was slapped back from an unseen force. She raised her eyes from The Professor's to instead focus on the redhead's outstretched hand.

Jean dropped her hand, eyes blacker than night as she stared at young child. Rogue grimaced when she was hit with another wave of power, the action sending her bleeding shoulder throbbing with new pain.

She stumbled back when Jean flicked her head, the telekinesis throwing her off balance. Finally pissed enough to strike back, Rogue pushed at Jean with her mind, sending the slim body flying across the room.

She muttered a curse, hoping she didn't hurt her even as Charles stepped forward to take Jean's place in the line of defense. Rogue felt herself being lifted, and with as much regret as she'd ever felt in her life, she slapped the Professor back with her mind.

She had never met a more powerful mutant than Charles and it was no surprise that Charles barely stumbled back when she hit him. Instead, he raised his head quicker and she felt her feet leave the ground as she flew back.

She turned in the air, letting her unhurt shoulder take the brunt of the landing as she hit the ground. Her suit squeaked as she slid, rolling as her body came to an abrupt stop. Something white came flying at her and with a shout, she raised a hand, stopping the moving object.

The white wings drenched in blood was the scariest site she'd ever seen in her life.

She dropped in her hands in shock, the white body slamming into the floor as she did so.

"Warren." she whispered, scrambling over to him as she continued to shout his name. When she reached his body, she ran her hurried hands over the broken mutant. "Oh god." She whispered, hands already drenched in red even before she made it to the other side of his torso. She picked up his head, placing it on her lap as she continued to check his body. She found punctures, broken bones, and skin raw with bruises. But, he was breathing.

And she was grateful for that.

Even before thinking about it, she stared Logan healing ability. She watched as the bubble began to form and this time, instead of being thin and watery, it was strong and powerful. It spread, wrapping around Warren's body as it began to heal. She heard screeching and raised her hazel eyes as Scott's red beams came flying at her.

The oddest thing happened.

She never thought that bubble was anything but that. A bubble.

She never thought of it as a shield or anything near that. So, when the red beams hit the bubble, she expected pain. She didn't expect it to bounce off the bubble and slam into the wall instead.

The metal being seemed to turn it's head directly at her, mouth opening as it tried to say something.

Warren let out a painful groan, and the sound was like fuel to the fire.

She tapped into the Professor's telekinesis, and watched with fascination as the bubble around her shot out. It hit the Professor first, throwing him off his feet as the bubble continued to spread. It slapped Scott's body against the wall, only stopping when it reached the metal mutant. The bubble seemed to ease around it, sighing as the power disappeared.

She kept her eyes on the red circles that passed for the mutant's eyes, feeling Warren's body begin to breathe easier as he rested on her lap, his body returning to stability.

The mutant's mouth moved, the voice coming out deep but at the same time…mechanic.

"You're strong."

She didn't answer, only allowed herself time to create the bubble once more. It became easier with each use, and she found herself less tired every time she did use it. Maybe her body was getting used to the wear, or maybe she was just getting stronger. It didn't matter why, all that mattered was that it was there.

"Very strong." The machine said, still not making a move.

"You have no idea." Rogue finally murmured, wrapping an arm protectively around Warren. The red eyes flickered.

"That mutant shouldn't have tried to fight me."

"Warren…tried to fight you?"

"Whatever you call him, he was a fool to think he could kill Apocalypse."

"He came at you?" she didn't know if she was more pissed that he put his life in danger, or if she was more worried that he might not come out of it this time. "He tried to take me out so you could leave."

Ok, now, it was more guilt.

"Even if he has succeeded in getting close me, which he hadn't, he wouldn't have touched Apocalypse."

"That's what you call yourself? Apocalypse?" she asked, watching as the mutant nodded slightly.

"The end of the world, huh? Isn't that a bit pretentious?" she tried to get him mad, but only succeeded in making him laugh.

If a robot could laugh, that is.

"You have no idea." The machine repeated her phrase back to her. She only sneered at it. "Why are you here?" she asked, already formulating a plan in her mind to get her and Warren out. All she needed to do was distract the machine, which she knew deep inside must've been hella strong, and then fly her and Warren out the roof and into safety.

Easier said than done.

"This world has been corrupted. I am here to change that." the machine answered, still not moving. The bodies of Jean, Scott, Charles and even Second began to twitch, each one groaning as they regained consciousness.

"Join me." the machine whispered, and it took all of Rogue's self control not to gag. Her tawny eyes didn't waver when she told the mutant to fuck off, anger beginning to boil once more.

"You're making a mistake."

"No," She began, already feeling the power as it swirled around her. The black wings sprouted out of her back as she tightened her grip on Warren, waiting for the perfect distraction. "You're making a mistake if you think the X-men won't stop you, you arrogant son of a bitch."

Second shouted her name, and the machine turned to silence the man.

There.

She jumped, the large black wings gripping the air easily as she bolted up. She saw Second let out another shout as her feet left the ground, the machine turning around as she rocketed towards the ceiling. It raised it's metal arm, pointing at her. The last thing she saw was the machine's mouth curve into a smile before she moved through the ceiling, the blue sky covering her vision as she kicked the wings into high gear.

When Warren woke up, he sure had a lot of explaining to do.

X

She landed harshly onto the floor of his room, her strength giving out after she had ended up using Warren's powers of flight, and Kitty's powers to get through the walls of the mansion.

She let go of his body as she rolled, finally being able to let her body rest after the ordeal. When she heard him moan, she didn't know if her first reaction would be relief, or if it would be anger.

When she turned her tired body towards him, and saw him sitting up flexing his muscles experimentally, while she was over there practically dying, she knew which reaction would dominate.

The anger came first.

She hadn't even wanted to ever see Second again in her entire life, and the idiot who had decided it'd be a good idea to save her had ended being saved himself. And she was paying the price for his decision to go.

But, under the anger, she felt something else that came dangerously close to bubbling at the surface. She shoved the feeling down, trying to remain a tight grip on the anger she felt.

"Don't you look comfty?" she asked, moaning slightly as she tried to get up. "Rogue?" Warren asked, scrambling over to her. She raised a hand to stop him from touching her as she struggled to her feet.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She said through clenched teeth. "I don't get it. Why don't you just heal yourself?"

"Because I spent all my energy saving your ass!" she yelled, finally letting the anger through. He had been kneeling at her feet, looking at her with a look of incredulousness in his eyes, but at the tone of her voice his expression changed. She watched it with her own eyes as confusions ran through his face first, and than anger next.

"Wait one damn minute." he said, getting to his feet without taking his eyes off of her. "Are you pissed at me cause I tried to save you?"

"You don't ever think, Warren! That's why I am angry with you. You can't always think your powers are going to save the day, you jerk!" she yelled, her hand fisting at her side. Warren scoffed. "My powers are exactly what saved your ass today!" his blue eyes flashed, his wings vibrating with fury as he stared at Rogue.

"You're powers are what put us in trouble in the first place!" She shouted back, stepping forward as she came dangerously close to him. His blue eyes clashed with her light brown ones, and he stepped closer too, close enough to see the flecks of gold that surrounded her irises.

"Fine, next time I want to stop Apocalypse and save you, I just won't let you guys help me!" he shouted and watched as she let out an infuriating half-scream. "I didn't say that! I just meant that you can't jump into a situation head first and expect to come out of it alive with just one power against millions! From what I hear, Apocalypse is someone not to be messed with, and you just threw caution out the window-"

"I saved all of you!"

"You could've died!" she shouted, the earlier feeling breaking through her mask of anger.

God, she had been terrified she'd lose him. Even now, she felt the grip around her heart loosen a bit as he stood in front of her spewing anger. The only thing that mattered was that he was in front of her period.

He saw something flash in her brown eyes. His anger ebbed, his blue eyes widening as realization dawned on him. He didn't even think of what he was doing as he reached for her. All he thought about was the pain and the worry that had crossed the brown depths. And the twists he had felt in his own gut.

His hand wrapped behind her head, his fingers weaving into her hair as he pulled her forward, crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

OMG, college life kinda sucks! no time to do anything, and i hated that my stories took a hit! I don't want to make any promises to the next chapter, but i am hoping that it'll be soon. Thanks to all of my loyal readers; you guys keep me going!

R&R


	34. Saving Each Other

What first registered in her mind was that Warren's lip was split. She tasted a small amount of blood as the kiss continued, her breathing uneven as his mouth continued to move against hers. The second thing she registered was total and complete shock, which she assumed was exactly what he was hoping for.

The last and final thing she registered was such relief, such love, that she acted on it without a moment's thought.

Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as she pressed herself fully against him, not satisfied with the contact until she could feel his heart beat against hers. The usual steady thump-thump-thump was now erratic, matching the quick, successive beats of her own.

She felt the moan rumble deep in his throat as he pushed her back against the wall, hands slapping on either side of her head as he used all of his strength to tear his mouth away from hers. His blue eyes bore into hers, breath coming out quickly as he tried to maintain some control over himself.

"I…I wanted to save you, Rogue. You save me all the time and I just…I wanted to feel useful." he whispered, resting his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes.

Rogue couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Save her?Hadn't he already done that so many times in the past couple of months? Hadn't he cooked dinner for her when the rest of the mansion wouldn't even get near her? Hadn't he spoken to her when everyone had avoided her like a leper? Hadn't he fixed her heart when she'd thought it had been completely broken?

She brought her hands back to cup either side of his face. He opened his eyes slowly, never taking the blue off her hazel as she smiled. "Warren, you've saved me more times than I can count." She raised her lips to his, kissing him softly this time as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Stay." he whispered as he released her mouth, warms hands sliding up her back. She arched, the feelings churning inside her so foreign but sweet.

"Stay here. With me. Tonight." he whispered against her neck as he trailed soft, light kisses down the long white column.

She let her eyes flutter close as she gripped his upper arms, belly quivering with butterflies as her head dropped forward, mouth finding Warren's once more. His tongue slipped between her lips, adding to the fire already growing deep inside her body. He released her lips again, breath coming out harshly.

"Rogue…?" he asked, referring to his earlier statement.

She nodded as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

Things changed from there.

The kiss deepened as he pulled her away from the wall. She was fascinated with what his mouth was doing to her. The fire and need that it pulled deep within her. When she felt his hands slide up under her shirt once more, she stiffened.

She felt him hesitate, pulling slightly away as he stopped every movement, waiting for her.

"If you don't want this. Just tell me no…right now."

She raised her hand, wondering if she ad unbuttoned his shirt or if he had. Had she been so grossed in the moment that she hadn't realized it?

It wasn't hard to imagine what happened during sex. She was over 20 and in those 20 plus years it's hard to believe that she'd never seen one porn or even heard about sex. It was just…she never thought it'd apply to her. Come on, how can you have sex without skin to skin contact? And in her case, sex could lead to death, so she never thought a guy would risk it just to touch her.

But…

Warren didn't move as she trailed her cold hands across his warm chest. She looked up at him, smiling as she watched him hold his breath. "Sex-"

"I am not pressuring you-"

"Don't interrupt me." she said, allowing the irritation to enter her voice. He closed his mouth, quickly, eliciting a small chuckle from her with his face.

"Sex is something…foreign to me. I don't want to mess up. I mean, you? You're an expert and an expert can't have fun with newbies who can't…" She stopped when he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked as he continued to smile. He shrugged, wrapping his hands around her waist as he tugged her closer. She let out a little yelp at the sudden move, hands landing on his bare chest as let out a chuckle.

"Rogue, whatever it is that we're doing, whether it'd be kissing, fighting or even hitting each other, I always love doing. As long as it's with you." he whispered the last part as he leaned in, touching his lips on hers.

She smiled against his lips, hands raised to run her hands through his hair as she let him deepen the slight touch of lips.

She felt the heat fire straight to her lower body when he slid his hands languorously up her back, causing her body to arch provocatively against his. Her shirt bunched against his arms as he continued the slow trail, eventually pulling the shirt up and off.

She only felt cold for a moment before he pressed his warm body against her. She fell against him, heart racing and heat building as he pushed them towards the bed.

They tumbled in and Rogue was surrounded by everything Warren. His smell, his warmth and his love.

Skin moved against skin as the desire built, their breaths coming out harshly as time stood still. She never took her eyes off of his, branding the blue into her mind and her heart. He caught her gasps and moans with his mouth, hands never letting go of hers. Sweat slicked over their contorted bodies and for one hushed moment, pain. Then, she was spiraling in desire again. Their screams intertwined as they both reached ecstasy. And together, they fell into sweet, blissful, oblivion.

X

She missed touch.

She missed what is felt like to feel.

And, feeling was all she ever did when she was with Warren.

She woke up slowly, eyes blurry as she fought herself out of weariness. She rolled to her side, lifting herself up into a sitting position as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her memory was fuzzy, body sore but at the same time felt amazing. She squinted in the dark room, eyes adjusting to the small patch of light from the room. She glanced around, still disoriented from sleep as she tried to remember where she was. It hit her when she heard him breathing softly behind her, the sound loud in the quiet room.

She turned, looking at him over her shoulder as he slept. The full moon outside cast a soft glow around the room, lighting the dark corners and spaces with the pale blue light. She glanced around her, noticing small little knickknacks on the shelves and walls of his room. She smirked when she saw the poster of Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin and Sick Puppies, never really thinking Warren was a rock guy. She always figured he was a classical music kinda guy. Just something else she'd learned about Warren in the long day.

She turned to look at him once more when he shifted, the blankets rustling under his weight as he moved. When he remained knocked out, eyes closed and breathing even, she stood up slowly.

She winced at the small twinge of discomfort between her legs, but felt the blush raise to her cheeks when she thought about the reason for the discomfort. She looked around the room, trying to find her shirt. The barrier would be a small comfort to her when Warren woke up, which she knew would be soon.

She heard rustling again and cursed, diving for the first article of clothing she saw. She shrugged into it, still trying to remain quiet.

She failed when she let out a laugh, the shirt she had put on dwarfing her small body. She smelled Warren and deduced that she was indeed wearing his shirt and not her own. She raised her hands, laughing at how much the sleeves passed her own arms, the shirt draping off her strong shoulders.

She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up, smiling, to find Warren watching her sleepily.

Her smiles dropped and she fumbled with the edges of the shirt as she tried to close it. She felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed, eyes never leaving the floor as she stumbled over her words.

"I-uh-well, I…um…"

"Rogue."

"Now, it's-uh….well-uh-"

"Rogue."

"I just need to-uh-find some-erm…"

"Rogue."

She stopped at the sound of her name, looking up to find him laughing at her.

"What?"

"Get back up here!" he shouted, throwing a pillow her way as she let out a shout.

X

"I want to give you something." Warren said as he leaned over towards his desk. She watched him out of wary eyes, admiring the bunch of muscles as he moved. She pushed the sleeves of his shirt farther up, freeing her hands as he turned back around and dropped a small, plush object into it.

"It's a feather." She said, unimpressed at the small white thing.

"You could show a little more enthusiasm." Warren chided softly, grabbing the edge of the chain as he brought the feather-pendant to her eyes level.

"It's an amazing feather!" she said jovially, then glanced over at him with shrewd eyes. "Better?"

Warren let out a chuckle.

"It's not just any feather, Rogue. It's mine."

She stopped smiling and lifted her hand to take the small pendant in her palm. "Oh." she said simply, the pendant having new meaning. She looked back up at him after a moment, wondering…

"Is it for me?" she asked and he nodded. "But…didn't it hurt? I mean, the feather is so small, which must mean it was new, which means it must've been painful for you to-"

"It didn't hurt me as much as you almost dying hurt me."

She remained silent as Warren let out a sigh. He leaned back into the mountain of pillows, patting his bare chest as he motioned for her to lay down. She turned, using his chest as a pillow as she dangled the feather about her head.

"That feather is more potent than any other feather on my body. It can protect you when…when I can't."

"Warren-"

"Just let me finish. When you got hurt all those times because people go too close and I wasn't there to help you, I felt so…useless. I couldn't protect you all those times, and yet you always protected me. This way…I can help you even when I am not there."

She remained silent as the swirled the small feather, thinking about Warren's words. After a moment, she let out a sigh.

"You're dad said that a feather given willingly from you is the strongest yet against my mutation. So, I'm assuming that this will let me get close to people while shutting off my powers."

She felt the cough in Warren's chest. "It won't stop you from using your projection powers. You broke that barrier a while back."

She considered his words.

"when I was with your father the first time…?"

She felt his body move as he nodded.

"It's the only reason you've been able to use your powers around me. Something must've snapped inside you that time you were under my father's siege."

She remembered that moment. It was the moment when the Professor had helped her fight the barrier and free her from that room. Warren was right. It was as if something had snapped inside her.

"Did that happen to Namora too?"

She felt his body move once more as he nodded.

"I gave Namora a feather, but, she never wore it. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't have gone insane so quickly. Or, maybe if the feather hadn't been so old, it might've worked. There are just so many maybes…" he trailed off, mind far away as he relived the pain.

"I am not saying you have to wear it, but I would feel better if you had it on you." Warren said after a moment of silence. He turned to look down at her when she didn't speak, afraid she'd say no or get mad at him for even suggesting it. Rogue had always been independent, and maybe it had been a stupid move for him to ask her to wear it. She could handle protecting herself on her own. He expected her to get mad and throw the chain right back at him with some smart remark.

Hell, he wouldn't blame her if she did.

Instead, she lifted herself from his chest as she unhooked the chain. Sliding her hair to once side, she clasped the necklace on. She slid her hair through, letting out a small smile as she felt the power from the feather vibrate across her chest.

She laid back down, closing her eyes as she heard Warren let out a shaky laugh. "Now, go to sleep Warren. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She smiled when he slid deeper under the covers, reaching forward to drape the blanket over both of their bodies. She tugged the blanket higher, the pendant falling to lay over her heart when she shifted. She reached her right hand out to intertwine with his as they both fell back asleep.

* * *

sorry if the scene was kinda awkward. I kinda contemplated not going as into detail as i did, but then, everyone loves detail!

I don't wanna make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, cause i might not live up to it with college and everything. So, lets just cross our fingers and hope its soon!

R&R

P.S. Thanks guys for being patient with me as i continue to write the story. Much love!


	35. An Idea

"Jean, Scott and the Professor?" Logan asked, disbelief etched in his voice. Warren and Rogue both nodded, each standing next to the other, joined by one hand. Logan glanced down briefly at the point of union, before looking back up into the eyes of the woman before him. Because, now, she truly was a woman. He saw it in the eyes, in the stance, in the love that she held for the Angel in front of him. It was difficult not to see it. But, he didn't ask her about it. He figured he burned that bridge a long time ago and now all he could do is speculate.

"Jean, Scott and the old man are dead. I would know. I saw it with my own eyes." Logan replied. After all, he had killed Jean himself. And Jean had killed Scott and the Professor.

"And what we saw with our own eyes is that the Professor, Jean and Scott are still alive. Hell, Jean only slammed me back against the wall a couple of times." Warren said to the room full of mutants, each battered and bruised in their own way.

It was only a day after the fight with Apocalypse, but even a day was too much time to waste now that a mutant like him was loose. Everyone was awake and alert, some more than others. No one would stop looking at the one mutant responsible for the saving them, and that one mutant wouldn't stop glancing at the one man responsible for saving her.

"It's not possible Angel-boy." Logan growled from his perch on the arm of the chair Ororo was sitting in. 'Obviously it is since it's what I saw."

"From what I remember, you're the one who started all the trouble in the first place. Maybe you just hit your head too hard and saw what you wanted to see." Logan retorted.

"Stop." Rogue muttered softly, and had the satisfaction of seeing both men close their mouths. She looked up at Logan, smiling gently when she told him, "I know you saw Jean die. Hell, Logan, I know you killed her."

There was a small sea of hushed gasps, some of the newer mutants shocked with the new bit of information. She barely spared them a glance, never taking her eyes off of the strong yet fragile man in front of her. She watched him clench his jaw, eyes portraying a haunting emptiness before he controlled himself. "I did what had to be done."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "I know that, Logan. But, what I also know is that I saw Jean, Scott and the Professor attacking us. Believe what you want, but I am not stating anything other than fact. Jean, Scott and Charles are still alive."

She saw the hope that flashed in the brown depths before he spoke. "If what you're saying is true than that…Apocalypse brought them back to life."

"He'd have to have access to their bodies first, though, right?" Bobby asked from behind the three. "He'd have to have access to a lot more than their bodies." Ororo murmured black eyes deep in thought.

"Come again?" Warren asked, and the weather witch looked up to stare at him with a steady expression. "Well, Jean, Scott and Charles would never attack us willingly without having some remorse over it. The new mutant must have some power over their minds. Some strong power since he could convince them to shoot at us."

Logan let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought. "So, we're all convinced that the 3 people we lost are still alive? Are still walking, breathing and talking?"

"You either believe it or call us liars, either way it doesn't make a big difference." Rogue told him, sending him an exasperated look. Logan nodded once, standing up from the arm of the chair to begin pacing the room.

"How?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Rogue shrugged. "It bothers me too. We've never been up against such a strong mutant. Compared to Apocalypse, Magneto is a fly."

"What if Jean, Scott and Charles are just robots made by Warren the Second to trick us?" Kitty asked. Rogue turned to look at her and the younger mutant imitated Rogue's earlier shrug. "You told us yourself that Apocalypse looked like he was a robot. Maybe Warren the Second just created this Apocalypse guy and Jean, Scott, and Charles look-a-likes."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Kitty." Ororo said thoughtfully. "No, it wouldn't be if robots had telekinesis and could throw us halfway across a room with it." Warren said, deflating the growing possibility. Kitty sat back with a huff.

"So, we're back to 'how'." Logan muttered.

"Why don't we just go, bust in and do what we always do?" a younger mutant named David asked, sparks flying from his fingertips as he stepped forward.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Especially since it worked so well last time, you bozo." His friend Lonnie replied, smacking his friend upside the head. "Hey! I don't hear you giving out any good ideas!" David retorted, reaching for his friend.

"If I recall, you were the first one to get your butt busted, David." Kitty replied, rolling her eyes. "And if I recall, Kitty, you were the one that didn't even get into the building before you were thrown out of the battle." Another mutant cried from the back.

Soon, there were screams and accusations running around the crowded room, each child trying to outdo one another. Logan and Ororo tried to calm the kids, shouting orders that fell upon deaf ears. Rogue and Warren glanced at each other, each one seeing the agitation in each other eyes. Rogue turned towards the room, still gripping Warren's hands as she sucked in a breath.

"Enough!" She screamed, trying to stop the squabbling. The shouts and accusations died down, each mutant turning to look at her.

"We're not going to solve anything by fighting with each other. We all either win together or fail separated. I know what it feels like to be alone and trust me guys…it's not the most amazing feeling." She felt Warren squeeze her hand lightly, and she smiled softly. "If we don't stand together, we're certainly going to lose. I don't want that any more than any of you do. But I am going to tell you now, if we all stand here and pick out everyone's faults, we're not going to get any farther than where we are now."

No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. "She's right, you know." Someone muttered from the back. Rogue craned her neck to see him, and only raised an eyebrow when the crowd parted to show a mutant she was all too familiar with.

Brian raised his blue eyes, meeting hers as he swallowed. "I'm sorry for…everything." He told her softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't understand what you were going through. I am sorry I was stupid enough to question you when you decided to take the cure. And I am sorry for being scared of you when all you did was save us." He reached a tentative hand forward, a sign of peace between two mutants.

Rogue released Warren's hand, stepping forward to come face to face with Brian. She crouched slightly, until she was eye level with the young man.

"I am sorry I blamed you." She whispered and watched as the young boy smiled. "You had a right." He joked, punching her lightly on her shoulder. She smirked. "Apology accepted." She stood, taking his hand in hers as she shook it.

She looked up to the room full of mutants, shrugging slightly to ease the tension. "I had a right to be angry…but I didn't have a right to blame you guys."

"Come on, Rogue, just…accept an apology." David joked, speaking for the group. "We were all jerks to you…and you saved us. You had no obligation, but you saved us. I think…I think we are allowed to feel a little guilty for the way we've been treating you." He finished, rubbing the back of his head.

She let out a shaky laugh, nodding furiously as she agreed.

"That's not a bad idea, David."

Everyone turned to stare at Logan, confusion in their eyes.

"To…apologize? Yeah, that's not a bad idea—"

"No, for Rogue to save us." Logan interrupted, bright with an idea. He glanced over at her, brain working as the idea began to form.

"Rogue, how did you get out of the lab alive?" Logan asked, pinning her with his gaze. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him, wondering just what the crazy old man could be thinking.

"I used my powers." She replied, waiting for an explanation to the sudden brilliant light in his eyes. "Exactly, and you just by yourself were strong enough to hold Jean and them off, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Rogue, you can help us save the world!" Logan shouted, smiling broadly. She was still confused, but assumed others had figured it out by the scattered gasps around the room.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Warren asked, leaning in close to her. "More." She replied, still trying to figure out what Logan was trying to tell her.

"It's only, of course, if you want to. It is, after all, your power." Logan said quickly, holding out hands to hush the growing noise.

"Can you run by me exactly what it is you're asking me to do?"

"Projection." Logan answered, his face serious once more. It took her a moment to process the word, and another moment to figure out what he meant by it. In those two moments, Warren spoke vehemently against the idea.

"No way. Rogue almost died the last time she did it."

"That's why we're leaving the decision up to her. We can fight Apocalypse without her added powers, but…we might not win." Logan said.

"What says you're going to win with her added power?" Warren asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"Rogue almost beat him by herself. All we need is more mutants with that kind of power and we all hit him at once. He'll be down for the count quickly enough." Logan answered, looking back at her for her opinion.

"I can't even control my projection that well, Logan. I could kill you all if I give you too much."

"Then we'll practice and train. I doubt Second is going to attack anytime soon. We'll use that time to hone in your projection skill." Logan said, trying to convince her. Rogue looked up to Warren, trying to see his reaction. Warren looked down at her, blue eyes tortured. On one hand, the world could be saved because of her decision to help. On the other, they could totally mess up and everyone, including herself, could end up dying.

"I don't think it's a terrible idea." She said softly after a while. Warren nodded slightly. "It would take a lot of work. Are you up for that?"

"I am up for anything. Especially if it means we can stop him."

"What about Jean, Scott and Charles?" Warren asked, looking around the room.

"Well, if we're all right about the control Apocalypse has over them, once we kill him they should either be fine or disappear, right?" Bobby asked, looking around the room for confirmation.

"All we have to do is subdue them long enough to kill Apocalypse." David interjected.

Logan nodded, looking back at Rogue.

"Are you in, kid?"

She thought about it for a moment, looking at all the X-men around her. Her face broke into a wide grin.

"Let's go get him."

X

"Who was that girl, human?" Apocalypse's deep voice penetrated through Second's thoughts and, annoyed, the older man opened his eyes.

"That was Rogue."

"She was a thief?"

"No, the child's name is Rogue." Warren said shortly, lifting the ice pack from his face as he stood up from the wreckage known as his lab. He looked around, noting the destroyed dome, shattered weapons and burnt floors.

But, instead of feeling the anger he thought he would, he only felt wonder and pride.

His weapon, the one that he created himself, was able to do this without much effort.

His perfect weapon.

"Where is she?" Apocalypse asked, his head following the jerky, uncoordinated movements that Second was performing.

"She's probably back with her team now." Warren muttered, picking up the handle of one of his guns. He threw it back on the ground with distaste, already moving on as Apocalypse continued to follow him.

"Team?"

"Yes, the groups of mutants who kicked our ass. They call themselves the X-men."

"X-men." Apocalypse repeated, branding the name in his mind.

"I want that girl." Apocalypse said out loud, stopping Warren in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Warren asked, turning around slowly. "I want that girl." Apocalypse repeated, staring at the hole in the ceiling where she had last left.

"That girl is mine!" Second screamed suddenly, eyes wild. Apocalypse's head turned slowly towards the old man.

"That girl is mine! Take anyone else, but Rogue is mine!" Warren shouted, stalking up to the robot. He let out a scream when he was lifted off his feet, dangling in the air like nothing more than a puppet on strings. Jean stepped forward from the shadows, hand outstretched as she kept her telekinesis on the old man.

"I want that girl…Rogue." Apocalypse repeated. "No Little Man is going to stop me." Apocalypse reached forward, wrapping a hand around Second's throat. Apocalypse felt the pulse throbbing underneath his hand, squeezing it ever so tightly. "I will have that girl. And, no one will stop me." Apocalypse whispered and swiftly cracked the man's neck.

Second's eyes widened for only a second before the blue lost its light, dying in emptiness. Jean jerked her hand, the lifeless body flying until it hit the wall, sliding to the floor. She clapped her hands, dusting them off as if she'd just gotten rid of a rat as opposed to another human being.

"Horsemen!" Apocalypse shouted, and watched with satisfaction as the remaining two stepped forward.

"Let's go get her."

* * *

so sorry about the late update guys, i truly am. I never meant for it to be over a month before i updated, but i've been so caught up in school and classes that my writing took the backseat. I have a week of finals left and then its vacation, where i will be devoting much of my time to writing, cause, i miss it :D

Thanks for staying with me!

R&R


	36. Goodbye Warren

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" Warren asked Rogue as they walked out of the room.

"It's the best idea we have. If we're going to stop Apocalypse and your father, we need to utilize every source, every weapon and every opportunity we have." She murmured, following him as they separated from the rest of the group. "Rogue, you're not some weapon. You're human." Warren said, grabbing her hand as he tugged in into a corner.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her mouth to his as he took. It was a full minute before she could speak, and even then, she didn't think she could.

"God, I've been wanting to do that for hours." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity, each wrapped up in each other and closing off the world.

"I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered, smiling when she heard him chuckle.

"We really can't find another way, can we?" he asked, bringing her back to their earlier conversation. She opened her eyes to see him watching her with his blue gaze. "I want to stop Apocalypse, Warren. If this is the only way, than let's milk it for all it's worth."

"If I lose you, Rogue, I don't know what I would do." He told her softly, and she smiled in response. "You won't lose me. I promise. If anything, I think you might actually get annoyed with me after a while."

She snickered when he rolled his eyes, laughing when he pulled her into another kiss. "I doubt it." He told her, flicking the pendant around her neck. "I gotta be around to be useful, right?" he asked.

She smiled, not answering him as she pushed off the wall. She began to walk away, considering joining the others for lunch.

"Warren Worthington the Third, you gotta be around or I will go insane." She retorted, smiling as she turned to face him. Her smile faded when she saw his face.

"Warren?" She asked, wondering what he could've seen outside the window that would set his face in such a horrified look.

"Where's Logan and the rest of the team?" Warren asked, never taking his eyes off of whatever scene was in front of him. She glanced around, only now noticing the empty hallways and corridors. "I am not entirely sure." She muttered, still looking.

"Rogue…go find them." Warren told her slowly.

She started to walk towards him, curiosity getting the best of her. "Warren, honey, what are you looking at?" she asked, coming up right next to him. She turned towards the window, trying to find what had captured his attention.

When she saw the sun glint off the metal, she felt her blood run cold. The red eyes of Apocalypse shifted over from Warren to her and the machine raised its hand once more, pointing at her as it smiled.

Warren let out a curse, tackling her to the ground as the window in front of them shattered from the red beam.

"Run!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and tugging her up as they both broke out in a run.

She brought her hands up to cover her head as breaking windows followed them down the hall, glass spraying in every direction. They turned a corner, Rogue letting out a curse when she saw a dead end. "New plan!" she yelled, already summoning the shield around the two as she manifested Scott's power.

When she saw the metal robot turn the corner, she let out a blast, catching Apocalypse by surprise. She watched the red eyes as they seemed to widen in surprise before the optic blasts threw him 50 feet away from the pair. She grabbed Warren hands, already running back from where they came.

She saw Logan's tall frame first and let out a shout as she neared him. She felt her heart drop when he turned, and the look in his eyes were so haunted that they seemed like black pools of pain. She looked over his shoulder and saw the redhead smiling devilishly as she held the unconscious body of Ororo in her hand.

Jean saw Rogue and immediately threw Ororo's body aside, the tall dark frame hitting the wall with a nauseating sound. Logan's healing ability shot out and wrapped around the weather-witch and Jean watched it with her brown eyes curiously, tilting her head to the side as confusion seemed to swamp her.

Rogue took her chance.

She felt the telekinesis burst out, slapping Jean back against the wall as Ororo began to gain consciousness. Rogue ran up to Logan, trying to snap him out of his daze. "Logan. Logan! That's not her! That's not Jean!" she shouted, shaking the tall man. Logan blinked, looking away from the crumpled body into the eyes of the young woman. He nodded once, turning to run over to Ororo's body. He picked her up gently, giving Jean one more glance before he came running back over to the two.

"Where is everyone?" Warren asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Apocalypse hadn't regained consciousness from the last attack.

Hoping Apocalypse had at least lost consciousness.

"We heard the commotion and Ororo and I came up here to check it out. Told Kitty and Bobby to watch the younger mutants down in the dining hall."

"We need to get to the dining hall. We're stronger in numbers." Rogue told him, already turning towards the emergency stairs. She let out a curse when she heard the unmistakable sound of Scott's power breaking the latch.

"We got company!" she yelled just seconds before the door burst open.

Scott stood on the other side, holding a bloody Bobby in his hands. He threw the boy's body to the ground, already looking at Rogue with the metal visors. "You're coming with me." Scott said, reaching for her.

"Over my dead body." She muttered, feeling the sting beneath her eyes moments before it shot out, hitting Scott dead in the center of his chest. He flew back through 4 walls, landing in a heap 4 rooms away.

"We gotta get to the other kids! Warren, grab Bobby's body!" Logan shouted, readjusting Ororo before he bolted down the stairs. Rogue and Warren glanced at each other. She nodded once and waited for him to leave down the stairs before she followed.

They were halfway down when they heard the scream up above them.

Jean was awake.

She cursed, grabbing the railing as the building around them shook. "Keep moving!" she yelled to Warren, turning back around as she headed up. Warren's shout was lost in the madness as the building shook again.

Rogue came back on the floor just in time to see a very pissed off Jean wake up fully, body snapping in odd places as she straightened out her body.

The building moved as Jean let out another shriek and in her fury, Rogue told the redhead to shut up. The brown eyes turned towards Rogue and Jean gave her an eerie smile. The smile faded when Rogue flicked her hand, sending the telepath flying out of the building window.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, bitch." Rogue murmured, dropping her hand as she used Kitty's powers to phase her through the floor. She landed with an 'oof' glancing around her at the living room. Mutants were injured, some more than others. Logan was trying to revive Ororo and Kitty were trying to wake up Bobby.

Where was Warren?

She felt the healing bubble begin to form, expanding as it hit all the mutants in the room. All eyes turned to look at her when they felt it, relief etched in so many faces.

She watched in amazement as some faces of relief turned to horror.

She opened her mouth to speak and felt as a hand clamped around her neck. She let out a shout and heard Warren and Logan let out a curse. She clawed at the hand until her nails were bleeding, vision becoming blurry as she lost air. The hand turned her towards its owner and she kicked her foot weakly to try and make contact with Apocalypse.

"So powerful." It whispered.

Rogue raised both her hands and flicked it off.

The machine smiled.

"The old man was right. You are the perfect weapon."

She tried to fight, but the lack of air was making her dizzy. She saw Charles step into the room, raising his hand to his head. A terrible screech seemed to vibrate past her and she heard horrified screams from the mutants around her.

"S-s-s-stop-p-p-p." She fought the word past her lips, trying to loosen the grip on her neck. Apocalypse ignored her, turning towards Charles to tell him something.

She couldn't do anything. She couldn't focus, black dots clouding her vision as she began to pass out.

She heard a shout and suddenly she was released. She fell to the floor with a gasp, hitting it hard enough to send her entire body into a spasm of pain. She heard another shout and watched as Warren was flung across the room.

The telekinesis burst out, wrapping around him as she slowed him down. The shield flew out from her tired body, growing around the mutants as it blocked out whatever the Professor had been doing to them.

Apocalypse turned curiously towards her, reaching for her again.

His hand stopped suddenly and he seemed to pat the air around him.

"Impressive." He muttered, still patting the air. It took her a moment to realize that he was patting the barrier she had created, not the air.

"If I remember correctly, last time, I could break this shield." Apocalypse said to himself thoughtfully. "You grow stronger with each passing day."

"You better remember that." Rogue threatened as she struggled to her feet.

She stood tall in front of Apocalypse, their bodies only separated by the thin but strong shield.

"I am curious as to why you protect them?" Apocalypse asked, pointing behind her. She didn't look, only answering him with a flick of her head.

The metal being flew back, hitting the wall with enough force to create a dent.

At least she'd gotten strong enough to move him with her telekinesis.

She heard a chuckle come from the machine as he crawled out of the hole. He didn't stumble, but came out slowly as if he was thrown against walls every day. He clapped his hands slowly. "Bravo, Rogue. Bravo. You'll make an excellent addition to the team."

"I told you before, Poco, fuck off."

"You put up a strong front, Rogue, but tell me. How long do you think you can keep this up?"

When rogue gave him a puzzled look, Apocalypse chuckled. He waved his hands around, tracing the outline of the shield that was reachable. "You are going to get tired eventually, and when that happens, I will be here."

"yeah?" she asked.

Apocalypse nodded, smiling.

"Not when they're done with you." She said smartly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. She saw his eyes shift to the mutants behind her, smiling when his mouth gaped open slightly.

"See, I was just the distraction. You really should pay attention to your surroundings." She told him, smirking.

"Now, Rogue!" Logan shouted. She let the shield drop and had the pleasure of watching Apocalypse curse before the clash of powers hit him hard. He flew back and she used her telekinesis to aim him out the one of the many shattered windows.

She saw something silver come flying at her and had enough time to squint at the object before her mind registered it was a claw.

The 3 hooks were like knives and even before it hit her, she saw in her mind the way they would dig into her skin, dragging her body out to the Sentinel waiting for them.

Because, that had been the plan all along.

Use Jean, Scott, Charles and Apocalypse as a distraction to provide them with a false sense of security, and then allow the Sentinel to come in and grab her just when they were least expecting it.

Apocalypse had gone down way too easy, and now she knew why.

She didn't have time to access her powers, only enough time to let out a breath. Something from the corner of the room caught her eye and she turned out of habit.

A white blur.

It wrapped around her, grabbing her in a protective hug as it blocked the attacked.

She let out a scream when the claw punctured Warren's back.

She felt his blood as it seeped down the front of her shirt, soaking her.

She saw him mouth three little words.

And she watched as the light in the blue eyes she loved so much faded, pupils dilating as Warren Worthington the Third died.

* * *

D;


	37. It Ain't Healthy

Denial came first, and with it a blissful feeling that everything would be ok.

But, the denial only lasted for so long before the truth began to settle in.

"Warren?" She said his name weakly, shaking him slightly as she tried to bring back the life in the empty blue eyes. When he didn't answer, the glassy eyes reflecting her image back to her, she tried to say his name again.

It got lodged in her throat and in frustration she let out a growl, clutching to the only thing that ever mattered in her entire life.

She felt the healing thrumming underneath her skin, knowing it was useless but trying it anyway. The bubble spread, wrapping around the lifeless body. It seemed to shake, the thin barrier warping before completely giving out.

You couldn't heal the dead.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed, burying her face in his cold neck.

She felt a tug from the claw, its blades digging into the body more as it began to pull back. She held on with all her strength, trying to keep Warren with her. She felt her feet slide, the grip loosening as the claw tugged harder, trying to bring back its catch. She let out a scream for someone to help her, trying to keep the dead Warren by her side.

Her grip slipped, and she watched in horror as Warren flew back, body dragging on the ground as the claw retracted. She screamed, chasing after him as fast as her feet would allow her.

"Rogue, no!" Logan shouted, following her as she ran.

He grabbed her waist as he came up behind her, stopping her chase as she watched Warren continued to get farther away. She tried to escape his grip, even clawing at the hands that held her back as she shouted. He maintained the hold, ignoring the small damage she was doing to his body, trying to quell that larger effect she was having on his heart.

"No! Let me go! I have to save him!" She yelled, fighting Logan's grip.

"Rogue—"

"No! Let me go! I have to save him! I have to get him back!" She screamed, pushing as the immovable body.

"Rogue, you're not going to get him back! Rogue, listen to me—"

"NO! I SAID LET ME GO!" She shouted, closing her eyes as she accessed Jean's telekinesis. She pinpointed Logan, trying to throw him back with the power. She felt the grip loosen enough for her to jerk free, turning to push Logan as she began to run.

A hand touched the middle of her back, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she was forced into sleep. She fell back into Logan's arm, Lonnie's hand falling back to his side as his power sunk in. Logan nodded softly towards the young mutant.

"Thank you." Logan murmured. Lonnie squeezed his arm with his other hand, already hating the fact that he had used his power on another mutant.

Especially Rogue.

Logan readjusted the young woman in his arms, turning to look at the destroyed mansion and the room full of injured mutants. He knew Apocalypse, Jean, Charles and Scott were long gone, and he heard the whir of machinery as it took to the sky, bringing the dead Warren with it.

"What now, Logan?" Kitty asked, her voice low and soft.

He looked at her and for the first time in her young life, Kitty didn't see the apathetic, no bullshit-no-nonsense Logan. Instead she saw a grief-stricken man, close to tears and pain. She let out a small gasp in surprise, covering her mouth as Logan stared down at the girl in his arm, regret and remorse overwhelming him.

"I don't know, Kitty. I just...don't know."

X

"You useless piece of shit!" Apocalypse yelled, motioning to the redheaded mutant. She bowed her head, brown eyes on the floor as Apocalypse continued his rampage.

"I told all of you to take Rogue back to me and leave that mansion in shambles! And what happened? You sent me this!" Apocalypse gave Warren's lifeless body a vicious kick, angry beyond reason. He looked at the destroyed Sentinel out of the corner of his eyes, a result of the mistake it made.

The 3 mutants didn't speak, each staring at the floor as Apocalypse continued to speak. "What am I supposed to do with this useless thing? Cook it? Eat it? Feed it to the wolves?" the machine yelled, pacing the floor.

"Sir, if you will listen." Charles said suddenly, speaking for the group. The other two mutants turned to look at him as he stepped forward. Apocalypse turned, pinning Charles with his red eyes.

"What?"

"Rogue is in love with this young man, correct?" Charles gave Warren a dismissive glance before continuing. "Maybe, we can use this man to draw Rogue to us."

"Continue." Apocalypse said, thoughtful.

"If you will sir, I have an idea." Charles said, smiling.

"Well, than, I am all ears…War."

X

She stayed in her room for days, only coming out for short periods of time in the middle of the night to have a change of scenery. She spoke to no one and no one could get to her. It wasn't the physical barrier of her locked door, but the emotional barrier she subjected to everyone in the mansion.

She didn't let herself grieve. She was too strong for that. With Warren's death came the realization of how weak she became, and how much she had relied on him.

No more.

She relied on herself.

She was angry. Angry with Apocalypse for killing him. Angry with Logan for keeping her back. Angry with Second for mutating her. Angry with Warren for leaving her.

Angry with herself for being the reason Warren was dead.

But, under the anger was the grief. Grief she didn't express, but held inside, bottled up and waiting to spring forth at any moment.

It was a full week before anyone saw her, and by then she had taught herself to hold it in. Hold everything in and act as normal as she could.

She didn't speak to anyone as she entered the kitchen, ignoring the silence that followed in her path. Instead, she opened the fridge, grabbed a small banana and began to walk back towards the door.

She passed Lonnie, giving him a passive glance before continuing on.

"Rogue?"

She turned, tawny eyes connecting with Lonnie's grey as she began to peel the banana. Lonnie blinked, and she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"What?" She asked, clearing her throat. Her first word in a week and she was curious to see if she could actually still speak.

Lonnie swallowed again.

"We were all wondering…if you were ok?" Lonnie finally said, hearing the mutants behind him suck in a breath as they waited for the explosion.

Rogue shrugged. "Yeah." She said dismissively, already turning to leave as she took a bite of the banana.

"Rogue, I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to—"

"Knock me out cold while I was trying to save an X-man?" she interrupted, pinning him with her cool gaze. Lonnie took a step back, swallowing as his face turned red.

"No sweat, Lonnie. If it was you who had died, I am sure someone would've stopped me from saving you too. It's just common courtesy, you know?" she asked. When he didn't speak, she _tsk_ed, turning around to walk away.

"Rogue-," Lonnie began.

She ignored him, trying as hard as she could to hold it all in.

"The kid is talking to you." Logan's deep voice chided. She glanced up to see him leaning on the doorjamb, staring at her with a knowing look in his eyes. She ignored him too as she walked past, throwing the banana peel away.

Logan reached out, wrapping a hand around her arm. The feather near her heart seemed to warm, using its powers to stop her own as Logan continued to touch her. She looked down at the dark arm against her pale one before she looked up at the man before her, shrewd.

"I was talking to you." Logan said, not taking his eyes off of her face.

"I heard you." She said shortly. When she didn't say anything else, Logan released the arm.

"Ok." He said, crossing his arms as he watched her. She waited for him to say more and when he didn't, she turned to walk away.

"It ain't healthy, Kid." Logan said thoughtfully, grabbing her attention as she turned back around.

"What?" she asked.

"What you're doing. It ain't healthy."

"Shut up." She commanded turning to walk away. Logan followed her, unsure about how to approach the situation, only sure that if she kept holding it, she would die inside.

He had.

"Stop following me." She told him, irritation only growing when he blatantly ignored her and continued his casual stalk.

She picked up the pace, making it to her room in record time. Bad thing was that Logan had longer legs, a faster stride, and only one intent on his mind. He slipped into her room right after her, not giving her enough time to shut the door.

"Are you really going to make me ask you?" Logan asked, blocking her only way out as she made it to the middle of the room.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to act cool as her emotions ran haywire underneath her skin.

"Come on, Rogue. You loved him."

"Don't do that." She said simply, holding up a hand to stop him. "Don't act like it mattered, cause it doesn't."

"It mattered more than anything in the world. You loved him, Rogue, don't deny yourself of that emotion."

"I _loved_ him. As in past tense. Now that he's gone, I am not distracted, I can think clearly and I don't have to worry about him."

_Liar_.

The word rang in her head, but she chose to ignore it, instead focusing on how she was going to get Logan out of the room so that she could take one of the pills McCoy had prescribed to her.

"You're really going to lie to yourself like that? Like nothing changes because he's dead?"

"We lose men all the time in battle. You know that."

She watched as her retort cut him deep, hating that she could make him feel this way but concluding that this was the only way to get him to leave.

Logan nodded. "Yes, I know we lose men all the time. And, we grieve for them."

"I don't need to grieve for Warren." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over to her chest to relieve herself of the odd pressure she felt building there.

"Don't lie to yourself like that. It's not healthy to let it build without expressing your grief."

"I don't have any grief to express. And even if I did, you would be the last person I would choose to hear it." She muttered, dropping her head to stare at the ground as she raised a hand to point at the door.

"Now, get out." She told him.

When she heard the door open and close, she shut her eyes.

"Breathe. Just…breathe." She whispered, the pressure getting worst. She pounded against her own chest to try and relieve herself of the pain, groaning softly in frustration when it didn't help.

She felt the arms wrap around her, heat pouring from Logan's body to her own chilled one.

"What're you-,"

"I'm sorry, Rogue, that I didn't let you go after him." Logan whispered, not releasing his grip. If anything, it seemed to tighten around her.

"Let go of me-,"

"That was my first mistake. Letting go. When Jean died, I shut everyone out. And there's no one more I regret doing that to than you. Don't be like me, Rogue. Don't shut people out."

"I am not shutting people out, I'm just dealing." She retorted, refusing to sink into the embrace even though that's she wanted to do the most. The pressure was unbearable, and she was afraid that if she spoke, the clamp she had placed on her emotions would break.

She tried to struggle out of the grip and growled when Logan didn't let her go.

"That's the wrong way to deal."

"Yeah! Well, it's my way!" she finally shouted, trying to push away from him. He didn't release her, and she beat her fists against his chest in frustration.

"Want to know my problem, Logan? He's gone! He said he would never leave me and he's gone! He left me alone in this stupid world all because he wanted to save me!"

She growled again, trying to hold back the emotions and failing miserably. She continued to beat his chest, trying to evoke on him the pain she was feeling inside. The pressure built more, and in an effort to stop it, she let out a sob. She didn't notice the tears as they began to build, falling down her cheeks as she continued to scream and hit.

"I'm never going to see his face again! I am never going to hear that stupid laugh or smell the food he always cooked! I am never going to watch the blue eyes lighten with laughter, or darken with anger! I am never going to be able to tell him he smelled or tell him he was lazy! I can't ever touch him again! I can't kiss him! I can't feel his arms around me! I can't tell him I love him!" She pounded Logan's chest with each breath, the pressure in her chest easing as she continued.

"It was my fault he died! My fault because Apocalypse had been after me and Warren jumped in the way to save me! My fault because if I didn't love him, he wouldn't have put himself in danger to save me! My fault! My fault! MY FAULT!" She screamed, burying her face in Logan's shoulder as her legs gave out. Logan caught her, both of them sliding to the floor as she let the emotions finally run their course.

And Logan, the man who once promised her he'd always be there, was with her through it all.

* * *

oh, what a chapter...

i didn't really like leaving you guys for a week with a cliffy, so i wrote this chapter. I kinda wanted to get it off my mind, cause it wouldnt leave me alone and let me study, but it was also because it was this chapter that fixed Logan and Rogue's relationship. I always loved him as an older-brother figure for Rogue, and to me, Logan fit the role perfectly for this chapter.

My Christmas gift to you guys is to have this finished by Christmas :D i am really loving the story and i love writing it! If you guys like the idea of me finishing it by Christmas, than leave me a review saying so :D IF not and you want to me to prolong the story...just say tht too! lol

either way, the story would have the same number of chapters (i am kinda aiming around 42-46) but it was just be released quicker. I don't know, i've had a lot of reviewers tell me they hate to see stories end, but i also have a lot of reviews who ask me to update sooN! lol. just let me know XD

now, onto finals...

R&R


	38. Time to Attack

"I shut the entire world out after Jean died." Logan said softly almost an hour later, still holding the now quiet young woman in his arms. She hiccupped, an aftereffect of the crying jag, but other than that, she remained silent.

"I didn't mean to. It was just easier handling everything. If I wasn't near people, then people couldn't remind me of what I had lost."

She sniffled, burying herself deeper into Logan's lap as he continued to speak.

"I guess, after a while, it become normal not to want to see people, talk to people, _think_ about people. I didn't have to think about it, to consider it, people just left me alone and I liked it better that way. I never realized what I was doing till it was too late."

She closed her eyes, breathing in Logan's scent as he continued to speak, comforted by the familiar embrace of the man she once thought she had lost.

It was silent for the longest time before she spoke, finally finding her voice.

"I understand."

Logan closed his eyes as his heart softened, the constriction finally fading away after so many years.

"What now?" she asked, lifting her head from his chest to stare at him.

His brown eyes were the softest she'd ever seen them as he gazed at her. He brushed back a fallen strand of hair before speaking. "It's up to you. We can sit here and let Apocalypse attack us or…"

"Or?"

"Or go with what we originally planned. Hit them first and hit them hard."

When she didn't give an immediate hoorah, Logan raised his eyebrows. He watched as she turned away from him, staring at some unseen person.

"Is that a no?" he asked, holding his breath. The eyes that turned to stare at him were so hard he almost took a wary step back.

"Under one condition."

"What?"

"I get to kill Apocalypse."

X

Apocalypse found distaste in the human population of the world. People running around like chickens with their heads cut off, caught up in their own little worlds as they allowed the bigger picture to pass. They acted as if the world was theirs for the taking, ruining it and using it for their own gains.

He wanted to destroy all of them.

He was almost glad he had been awoken earlier than planned. Awoken to fix what had been broken.

"Sir?"

Apocalypse turned to stare at the oldest of his Horsemen, waiting patiently for the old man to talk.

"He's ready." Charles said simply, black eyes never leaving his master's face.

Apocalypse nodded once, turning to follow War as he led him to the chamber.

"How was it turning him?" Apocalypse asked almost conversationally, but War knew he was paying attention to every detail to look for flaws.

"Easy enough." War replied shortly, trying to ignore the tickling in the back of his mind. He shook his head slightly, trying to scatter the thoughts of remorse that came with the knowledge of what he had done.

"Alright." Apocalypse replied, not pressing the matter further.

They passed multiple hallways and Apocalypse glanced down one curiously, not giving the two tall blue bodies another thought when he saw them. They had supplied him power. That was all they had been needed for.

Charles turned into one of the many hallways, leading Apocalypse to a coded room. Charles slapped his hand on the scanner, almost impatient to show his leader the new weapon.

When the door slid open, Charles stepped to the side, allowing Apocalypse to step through first.

Apocalypse gave Charles a nod before stepping in, walking to gaze over at the pod standing in the middle of the room. He reached out a metal hand, almost stroking the barrier between him and his Horseman.

"Can I see him?" Apocalypse asked over his shoulder. He heard rustling as Charles moved around the room. "We were actually waiting for you, sir, before we opened the pod." Charles replied, clicking buttons on the machine attached to metal structure.

Apocalypse smiled.

"Well, than open it."

Charles nodded, clicking more buttons as he muttered under his breath. Apocalypse turned away from the old man, instead focusing his red gaze on the man waiting inside the pod.

The doors seemed to sigh, sliding open moments later. Smoke spilled onto the floor, and with a smile Apocalypse stepped back to marvel at his new weapon.

The metals wings _shinged_ as they spread, the old body testing out his new appendages experimentally. He stretched his hands out in front of him, twisting them sideways and back, looking at the blue skin with wide eyes.

The blue eyes glanced up at Apocalypse when the metal being clapped. Apocalypse spread his hands as if in welcome.

"Welcome, Death."

The power coursed through his body and with a smile, Death clenched his fists together.

"Call me Archangel." Warren the Third replied.

X

Bobby fell on the floor, narrowly missing smacking his head against the metal surface. He rolled, almost singed by the fire erupting from David's hands.

David let out a shout, dropping to the floor as he hurriedly tried to put out his own hands. When he didn't feel any pain, he let out a sigh.

"David!" Logan yelled, and the young child winced at the condescending tone in the older man's voice. This was his third time dropping the power. The blonde turned as Rogue extinguished the flames in his hands, pulling back on her projection as Logan began to chew the young man out.

Rogue let out a sigh, shaking her clammy hands as she tried to quell the exhaustion that was already beginning to swamp her body. She'd projected too much today already, but couldn't help the fact that with every day that passed, the chances of Apocalypse attacking grew.

And she wasn't about to let that happen, tired or not.

"Logan, relax." Rogue murmured, trying to fight the fatigue from her voice. Logan turned to face her, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand raggedly through his hair.

The older man mumbled an apology towards David, already dropping the subject as David scrambled to his feet.

"Break!" Logan barked, watching as the kids dispersed.

He ran his hand through his hair once more, turning to face Rogue.

"What do you think?" he asked and winced when Rogue winced.

"Truthfully?"

Logan nodded.

"We've been at this for weeks and no one is used to the powers yet. We're not getting anywhere."

Logan placed his hands on his hips, looking around as he let out a sigh. "Not all of them are hopeless." He mumbled, nodding his head over towards the older mutants.

"We can't fight Apocalypse with five kids." Rogue mumbled, following Logan's gaze.

"we might have to." Logan retorted, cracking his neck as he clapped his hands together. "We're not going to figure it out by giving too many breaks. Let's get them back together." He muttered the last part before breaking away, leaving her alone with her thoughts as she took a seat on the cold metal floor.

Because, she was truly alone.

No visits from the Professor, Jean or even Scott. At first, she thought it had been a psychological issue, maybe something had been wrong with her because she was seeing dead people. Now…now she figured it was a side effect of the "cure", something she had always speculated about, but not been very sure on.

She let out sigh.

If there had been any time she wished that she could still see them, it would've been the last couple of weeks. She never realized how much she depended on the companionship until they had been gone forever. Maybe she never realized because there had always been someone to fill the void.

Warren's face flashed before her eyes and once again, she felt the familiar tightening in her chest, the ache in her heart that refused to go away. She tugged at the small feather still nestled around her neck, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar tears begin to form.

She wondered what that metal asshole did with the body. Did he bury it? Burn it? Chop it into tiny pieces and threw them around the city?

She shook her head.

Her imagination was getting the best of her.

She hurriedly brushed the tears away when she heard someone shouting, telling her that training has begun. She stood, squaring her shoulders as she sucked in a breath.

She was going to get payback.

They would regret the day they messed around with the Rogue.

X

Death turned his hands over, staring at the blue skin that covered his new body. He sneered with slight distaste, clenching his fingers into a fist before softly letting go, watching as the blood rushed back into the whitened palms, turning them back into blue.

He didn't remember much about his life before. Hell, he only remembered one thing, and it was the thing that had been nagging him for almost a week.

He remembered the white strands that stood out against the dark brown hair, the eyes that reminded him of whiskey.

He remembered the hate, and the jealousy.

"Why are you in here pondering by yourself?"

Death surged to his feet, already bowing as his master walked in, flanked by his children of the apocalypse.

"We've been looking for you." War muttered, speaking for his father. Death bowed slightly, murmuring an apology before turning to Apocalypse.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Death asked, eyeing the metal being in front of him.

Apocalypse smiled.

"It's time to attack."

X

"They've gotten better." Ororo muttered from her view on the sidelines. Logan sent her a sideways glance before nodding slightly.

"We've been training non-stop for a week. Even David isn't so terrified of the powers anymore."

Ororo smiled at the pride, and confidence, in Logan's voice.

"And Rogue?"

Logan let out a long sigh before continuing. "She's holding up. Wouldn't let anything get her down during training."

"and what about outside of training?"

Logan let out another sigh. "She's making progress. Doesn't hole herself up like she used to. Hell, she even treated Lonnie nicely when he came to apologize for using his power against her. And I mean sincerely, not sarcastically."

Ororo nodded slightly. "Do you think she'll be ready when the time comes?" she asked, turning to finally face the Wolverine. She watched the broad shoulders shrug.

"Rogue is strong. When the time comes, we'll just have to depend on that strength to lead us through."

Ororo waited a moment before speaking.

"Let's hope the time doesn't come too soon."

X

When she felt him, she stopped, her entire body going cold and numb at the same time.

Everyone around her stopped also, some eyes confused as they turned to face her, others wary from the look on face.

She dropped the projection, the obstruction in her throat almost choking off her air supply. She reached out a hand blindly to grasp the closest thing to her, taking comfort when she felt Logan's hand wrapped protectively around her arm.

"Rogue?"

She struggled to make words with her lips, trying to find her voice as the pain began to spread anew.

"Rogue?" Logan repeated, terrified by the look in her eyes.

"He's…he's here."

"Who? Who is here?" Logan demanded, shaking her softly when she wouldn't answer.

"Apocalypse."

* * *

There IS more coming, i promise :D


	39. Rogue vs Archangel

Logan watched as the color drained out of her face.

He didn't need a second to react.

He reacted.

He began to bark off orders, glad that they were in the training room and everyone was together. Mutants, young and old, scrambled, getting ready for the battle to begin. They had maybe minutes 10 before Apocalypse attacked head on.

They needed those 10 minutes.

Rogue stood frozen as everyone ran around, trying to prepare for the attack from Apocalypse.

And all she could think about was that this was the monster that had killed her world.

She wasn't ready to face Apocalypse. They had only been training for 3 weeks.

That wasn't enough time to prepare for anyone.

"Rogue!"

Logan's voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned her gaze towards him. She saw the terror in the brown eyes, but she also saw the determination. "We're ready." He said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. She nodded weakly, staring down at her own hands. The chain holding the pendant glinted off the lights of the danger room.

She brought the small thing to eye level, feeling a new sense of purpose grow. She let the anger towards Apocalypse coat the fear, and it brought a small comfort to her to feel that power coursing through her.

She stepped out of Logan's grip, raising her hand as she tightened the glove on it.

"Let's do this."

X

For the first time in months, the X-men stood as one.

Young and old, all of them stood together in a line, awaiting Apocalypse's first move. Rogue stood in the back, blocked by 8 X-men while the others stood around her, easily in range of her projection.

When the mansion shook with the power from Cyclops's laser beam, no one moved. No one dared breathe, waiting for the next attack.

Logan turned to look at Rogue when he heard the crash from above. She wouldn't break his gaze. She had heard it too. Apocalypse and his men were looking for all of them.

"Well, let's make some noise." Logan muttered.

He didn't doubt that Apocalypse could hear the smallest thing, but he allowed Shadowcat to accompany Storm up to lure the four enemies down to them.

All of them waited down below, holding their breaths as they heard thunder and lightning from above. Suddenly, both Shadowcat and Storm phased through the roof, dropping to the floor as Shadowcat let out with a gasp, "They're coming!"

"Rogue!" Logan shouted and she immediately projected the shield, surrounding the X-men and herself.

There was a loud crash before Rogue heard shouting.

"Brace yourself!" She yelled just as Cyclops's red beams came protruding through the ceiling. She heard four pairs of feet hit the floor, desperately wishing someone would clear the dust so that she could see them. Storm had the same thought, for moments later, Rogue saw the weather-witch's eyes cloud over.

The winds came lashing out, blowing away the smoke and dust in the process as the four beings were cleared.

Her eyes immediately connected with the red, and she felt such a sudden anger, it terrified her. Anger for the being standing only a few feet from her and anger because Apocalypse actually thought she was going to let him get away alive.

Without even an order from Logan, Rogue projected Magneto's power, giving everyone control over metal. She watched as Logan's hands twitched, watched as he turned a surprised look towards her and watched as he let out a vicious smile when he caught on.

Logan raised a hand, and beneath it, he felt the power.

"Get out, or I'll kill you myself." Logan threatened, not taking his eyes off of Apocalypse.

They all watched as Apocalypse let out a laugh.

"Well, before you 'kill' me, at least let me introduce my friends." Apocalypse chastised, wagging a finger. He turned and with a flourish, gave the names of each Horseman.

"I introduce to you War, Famine and Disease." Apocalypse said, nodding to each one respectively.

But, all Rogue saw was her former teammates.

Charles, Scott and Jean.

When Apocalypse turned to look directly at her, she suppressed the urge to cower from the gaze. Instead, she stood up straight, squared her shoulders and sucked in a breath.

But, Apocalypse was looking at her curiously, as if he wanted to ask a question.

She found out why a minute later.

"Tell me, _Rogue_, do you find something odd about this arrangement?"

The X-men moved closer to block her and Apocalypse let out a laugh. "Just let the girl answer my question."

"We doubt you came here to give us a school lecture." Bobby said smartly, earning him a withering look from Apocalypse.

"Right, but, the real reason I am here does depend on the question." Apocalypse said almost thoughtfully.

"There's supposed to be four." Rogue muttered, confused. Apocalypse heard her anyway and gave a shout. "Yes! There's supposed to be four. Tell me, who am I missing?"

"No one. You have 3 with you right now, and you had 3 with you last time." Kitty retorted. Apocalypse didn't even spare her a glance, instead, his gaze remained riveted on Rogue.

"Tell me, Rogue, who am I missing?"

She wasn't stupid. Everyone knew about Apocalypse and his four horseman. There was Disease, Famine, War and…

And…

Who was she missing…

"Death." She whispered, eyes wide. Her gaze shot up to Apocalypse, and even before she could ask him to confirm her worst thoughts, she heard it.

The beating of wings.

From the hole in the roof, he came in all his glory.

She saw the blue skin and the metallic wings, saw the cold blue eyes that held no warmth and no love.

Saw the Angel reborn.

She made the mistake of dropping the shield, and that was when Apocalypse attacked.

"Rogue!" Logan shouted a second too late. Before she could get the shield back up, Jean's telekinesis had already wiped half of them out. Rogue closed her eyes, projecting Iceman's powers.

"Push him back!" Rogue screamed, raising her own arms.

She heard Apocalypse shout Death and only had a moment to collect her bearings before the line of X-men in front of her was disbanded, flung away from Charles's power. She threw out her arms, trying to use her own telekinesis to stop the process.

She managed to stop six out of the eight from flying away, but that didn't even matter. Her eyes saw Warren once more and in shock, she released her powers.

She let out a curse when Warren continued to walk towards her, looking left and right for escape. She saw Logan and took off towards him, only letting out a small shout when Warren's hand clamped around her own.

Her black wings came out, trying to add more fuel for her escape. When Warren's strong hold kept her where she was at, she screamed.

"LOGAN!" she shouted before being pulled back.

Logan turned his head In time to see Rogue being dragged away ,her black wings a stark contrast to the silver walls of the danger room.

"Rogue!" Logan shouted, breaking into a run after her. He came to a dead stop when he felt the ground beneath him shaking. Logan turned back around to see Cyclops raised his eyes towards the ceiling, Jean's hands leaving the floor. The red beam shot out, making a line in the middle of the ceiling, cutting the danger room in half.

Logan let out another shout when he realized Cyclops's intention. He began to run again, but didn't make it in time.

The ceiling came down quickly, separating Warren and Rogue from the rest of the mansion.

X

She watched with horror as the ceiling came down, separating her from the rest of the X-men. Warren turned to watch the ceiling fall and Rogue took her chance. She let out a vicious kick, momentarily surprising Warren.

He let go with a shout, and with the five seconds of freedom that Rogue had, she called on Storm's powers. The room immediately became foggy, dark and dense. Rogue ran forward, trying to get away, knowing that if she didn't, she would die.

Because that man who was with her was not Warren.

He was Death, Apocalypse's right hand man.

"ROGUE!"

She fought the urge to stop and turn at the sound of his voice, instead choosing to push forward. She slammed into the wall, stifling the wince of pain before she began to slide along the smooth surface. If she could get out of the danger room, she could find a way back to X-men and they could continue the fight together.

She felt along the wall for the switch to the door, knowing full well that it was probably broken. That didn't matter. She could just bust down the door and get out of there.

"ROGUE!"

She tried not to shudder from the tone of his voice, telling herself that she was safe, she just had to get out…

"I hated you so much." A whisper came from behind her. She let out a scream before a hand clamped around her throat, throwing her against the wall.

With her distracted, Storm's power no longer worked. The fog and darkness faded and Rogue was exposed.

Their side of the danger room was so quiet, she could almost believe that they were alone. But, the man standing in front of her was proof that they were anything but alone.

She tried to cough as she ran out of air, clawing at Death's arm. He only let out a smirk.

"My, my, my. Look at the powerful Rogue now. Helpless against little old me."

He threw her onto the ground viciously, hard enough to have her shoulder singing with pain. She tried to crawl to her feet, letting out a shout when her head to tugged back by Death's grip on her hair. He bent close to whisper into her ear.

"I'll kill you, mutant."

She growled, baring teeth, before she threw her head to side, hitting Death's skull with a terrifying crack. She turned to watch him stagger back, shaking her own head to get rid of the pain.

Scrambling to her feet, she tried to put as much distance between the two as possible.

She hit the floor once more when something sliced into the side of her leg. She turned to see what it was, and saw the tip of a metal object sticking out. She suppressed the urge to scream, instead tapping into Magneto's powers. She tried to use the control over metal to move the object out, letting out a groan when it didn't budge.

"Don't bother." Death muttered, walking slowly up to her. When she got to her head, he crouched, taking pleasure in the pain etched on her face. He tapped the wings on his back.

"These feathers are made out a strong alloy, not metal. The same alloy that coats my master." He said it almost with pride.

"Go screw yourself." She said through clenched teeth.

Death threw his head back and let out a laugh.

When he looked back towards her, his smile dropped. "You really never noticed, did you?" he asked.

She ignored him, looking for a way out, desperately trying to get back so she could help her fellow teammates—

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Death screamed, and Rogue cold eyes came back to his.

"What?" she shouted. Death shook his head, standing back up.

She took her chance.

Taking her uninjured leg, she kicked his out from under him. She ignored the pain from her other leg as she tried to scramble to her feet.

She lost her own feet, Death faster than she thought. She ended up on her back, cold alloy pressed against her jugular. Death laid on top of her, pressing the cold tip hard enough to draw blood.

"You're going to stay here and listen." He muttered, pressing harder.

She didn't succeed in holding back the moan of distress, feeling the warm blood trickle down her neck.

"For months I was nothing." Death muttered. She didn't listen, instead closing her eyes as she tried to summon any power.

"For the sake of Warren, can't you listen?"

At the sound of his name, Rogue's eyes shot open.

And this time, she saw the familiar eyes of the man she loved.

She stopped struggling, instead lying still enough to make Death wonder if she had died. He doubted it, since he felt her chest rise with each breath. He took advantage of the quiet moment to continue his story.

"For months, I was nothing. I was weak and I had to depend on a woman to save me. Do you know how humbling that is?" he asked, pressing the alloy deeper.

Rogue made no sound of distress, instead focusing on the words Death was saying.

"I had to put up with shit every day from around the mansion. I was never strong enough to protect you. You had to protect me…and I hated it. I hated every minute of it. I hated how you were stronger, how you were more powerful, how you were more treasured. "

He stopped to take a breath.

"I died and no one came to save me. If it had been you that the Sentinel had taken away, Logan would've sent an army. But, because it was me, he didn't send anyone. I didn't matter enough. Now, tell me, what kind of a 'team' is that?"

"I…I didn't know—"

"Of course you didn't! I had to be the strong one! I had to be the understanding one! I had to be there for you! Tell me, Rogue, when were you ever there for me? How could you possibly understand what I was going through!"

She flinched, more from his words than at the knife pressed against her throat.

"I'm sorry, but if you just come back I am sure we can figure out how to return you back to normal—"

"Return me back? Why would I want you to return me back? I am stronger this way!" As if to prove a point, Death reached down to her leg, wrapping his hand around the alloy feather.

With a shout he ripped it out, sending pain shooting up her leg and the rest of her body.

Too much pain for her to handle without some sort of reaction.

She screamed, turning her body any which way to try and get rid of the pain. She flipped, reversing the positions of the two mutants. The alloy at her throat slipped, and in the confused moment, Death closed his eyes and blindly shot out.

It was a silent moment later when Death opened his eyes back up, the quiet disturbing him.

Something wet and warm seeped onto his hand, and with a start he realized that he was still gripping the alloy feather.

A feather that was plunged into the chest of the woman on top of him.

Into Rogue's chest.


	40. You Were My Angel

Something landed softly against his cheek.

The warm liquid slid down his cheek slowly, leaving a trail of red before it smacked against the floor.

Her eyes widened for just a moment and Warren's foggy mind found itself drowning in the whiskey depths. Something churned inside his head, something trying to fight its way to the surface. He ignored it, pushing it back as he stared into the eyes of his enemy. He watched as the tawny eyes became glassy, pupils dilating as the life began to slip away.

"Now, I am the stronger one." He whispered, not moving an inch as she remained hovering above him, impaled by the end of one of his razor feathers.

He closed his eyes, leaning back slightly against the ground as he smiled.

He didn't notice the tears that fell from his own eyes, something inside him crying from despair. All he felt was the satisfaction that coursed through his body, the pride that came with the knowledge that he had single-handedly taken down the strongest mutant known to the human world. He felt the power sing in his veins, revealed in the accomplishment. He had killed her—

His thoughts stopped when he felt the soft fingers brush his checks, something cold slapping onto his them. He opened his eyes in surprise, the cold blue connecting with such a warm whiskey.

The look in her eyes was so tortured, so sad, that it tugged at his cold heart. He looked at her confused, wondering how she could have such an effect on him.

He watched the white feather slip off the chain to fall uselessly on the ground. He brought his eyes back to hers when she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally, after a moment where neither of them had been able to break eye contact. Warren remained silent, not being able to find his voice as the woman on top of him struggled to stay alive, her tears still hitting his cheeks in rhythm with her faltering heartbeat.

He watched her wince in pain, trying to ignore the sounds of agony that escaped her lips every so often.

He reached up to brush her hand away, but found himself faltering, his hand lingering in midair as she continued to caress his cheek softly.

Why was he stopping? Why didn't he just brush it, and her, away?

When she repeated her apology, Warren finally found his voice. But, it was strange. It was as if it wasn't his own voice.

Or was it.

"Why are you sorry?" he whispered, having the most absurd urge to want to brush back the white strand of hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm sorry that I never noticed." She coughed, tasting blood in the back of her mouth. She let out a groan, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Noticed?" Warren's voice penetrated the darkness, and it took all her effort to open her eyes.

She smiled through the growing agony, holding back the wince when her body protested against the sharp steel protruding through her back. She began to lose feeling in her legs, aware that death was near. She considered healing herself, but the exhaustion was winning the battle of wills, and she wasn't entirely sure that Death wouldn't just stab her again.

"I never noticed that you resented me so much." She whispered, the tears spilling over her cheeks faster now, more from the ache in her heart than the pain from Warren's wing. The black wings on her back began to change color, fading to the most brilliant white as she began to die. She didn't take notice to it, only allowing herself to look at the face of the man she still loved.

"You were always more powerful, more special and more important than me. I never mattered to anyone." Death said, feeling his jaw clench as the jealously hit him like a fist. She nodded softly, never taking her eyes off of him as she spoke.

"You were everything to me." She whispered, her cold hands finally dropping away as she lost feeling in them.

She closed her eyes, feeling her energy, and life, slowly slip away.

She opened her eyes again when she had the faintest feeling of pressure on her hand. The eyes widened in astonishment when she saw that it was Death who was gripping it.

"Don't…don't let go." He almost begged, drawing her hand back to his cheek. He missed the warm touch, something he realized he hadn't been missing till it was reintroduced back to him.

He had been everything to her.

There was something tugging deep within his mind, and instead of pushing it back like he normally did, he let it grow. He let it come forth from its jail cell and he allowed it to spread.

He had mattered to someone.

"Rogue?" he whispered, watching as those eyes seemed to soften with such love.

"Welcome…back…Warren." She murmured, fighting the black blanket that began to cloud her vision. Her breathing became uneven and the wings on her back began to droop, surrounding them in bright white as they cut off the rest of the world.

Warren felt the anger and jealously fade to be replaced with a familiar feeling that he thought had faded so long ago. The warmth seemed to spread throughout his body, coating the icy veins and crevices within him.

He watched her lips curve into a smile as she reached out to brush back the hair from his forehead. "Welcome…back…Warren." She repeated, watching as the blue skin faded to be replaced by that lovely tan she missed. The blue in his eyes lost its crazy light and was instead bathed in the most brilliant warmth she ever saw from him.

She closed her eyes slowly when the metal wing in her chest disappeared, the pain fading to be replaced by the most blissful feeling of numbness. She didn't remember falling into his arms and she didn't remember the life that slipped out from her.

She just remembered the three little words she whispered to him before she died.

X

He said her name quietly at first, waiting for those eyes to open up once more. When she didn't move, the long eyelashes still brushing the tops of her cheeks, he said her name with more force. He sat up slowly, wrapping her in his arms as her wings began to fold in on themselves.

The wings that now matched his own white ones.

"Rogue?" he asked, his voice breaking. He brought his hands up to place over the hole in her chest, not being able to cry for the one he lost. How could he cry when he was the reason she was gone?

"Rogue, love, please open your eyes." He begged, shaking her slightly.

_Get up Warren._

The voice was so angelic, so soft and so full of emotion that he almost staggered from the power of it.

_Get up, my Angel._

He cradled the dead body in his arms as he got to his feet, her head pillowed on his chest. He raised his blue eyes to the girl in front of him, refusing to believe that she was right in front of his eyes.

Because that would mean that she was truly dead.

Rogue gazed down at her own body in his arms, smiling sadly when she saw the crumpled mess that had once been hers. She raised her eyes back to Warren's, hating the tortured pain she saw there.

She didn't open her mouth to speak, but Warren heard her all the same.

_It wasn't your fault._

"Of course it was my fault!" Warren shouted, clutching her tightly to his chest.

_You were brainwashed, Angel._

"I still killed you! I still put the hole in your chest!"

She shook her head.

_I love you._

Warren closed his eyes against the onslaught of pain and guilt, shaking his head weakly. "Why…why did you come after me?"

He watched her shrug.

_You would've done it for me. Hell, you threw your life away to save me._

"That's different. You should've just killed me when you had the chance. Instead you wanted to save me." He hated the small smile on her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, angry that she could smile when she was looking at her own dead body.

_You. Saved. Me._

"Rogue, don't—"

_Then get pay back, my fallen Angel._

"Pay back?"

She walked over to him, stopping when she reached her body. She reached out, placing a hand on her own forehead.

"Teach him what happens when you mess with us." She said, bending to kiss his forehead. He felt something sink into him from the kiss, something that nestled inside his brain and began to spread. He watched as she began to fade, the white wings behind her back so bright and pure, it almost blinded him.

"I love you, my Angel." She whispered before she disappeared completely, the last he saw being her smile.

He was left alone in the quiet of the room, holding his world in his arms. He turned to stare down at her serene face.

"You're wrong." He whispered, bending to bury his head in her neck.

"You were my Angel."

And then, he finally wept.


	41. I'll Come Back

Logan looked around, trying to find the familiar white strands and black wings. He dodged a flying boulder, rolling on the ground until he came to a rough stop near the side of a car.

He didn't remember the fight being taken outside. All he remembered was chasing down Apocalypse, trying to end the battle before anyone else got hurt.

He let out a wince, raising his hand to his mic as he shouted out Rogue's name. When there was no reply, just like there had been for the last couple of minutes, he repeated the name.

He cursed when the line remained silent. He turned to find someone, anyone, that was still conscious. There was a large explosion, distracting Logan and his search.

Logan let out a curse, surging to feet just as Cyclops' red beams came flying towards him. Logan dropped to the ground again, letting out another curse when he felt the stab in his side

"Someone find Rogue!" Logan barked into the mic, releasing his claws as he went running towards his old teammate.

"I have her."

Logan stopped dead, narrowly missing a beam of red from Scott. He recognized that voice.

He knew that voice.

"Warren?" Logan whispered.

He felt the pain hit him like a pile of bricks, Scott's beams being one of the strongest forces known to man. Logan flew back, sailing through the air before landing hard on the group a few feet away.

"Shit." Logan muttered before struggling to his feet. He saw the red blast a second too late, the power almost slamming into him before he could do anything. Logan closed his eyes, already ready for the pain that he knew was coming.

When he didn't feel anything a moment later, he opened his eyes, mouth dropping slightly in awe when he saw the barrier. The protective barrier that could only come from one person.

Logan turned his head, smiling like a fool at the thought that Rogue was still alive.

The smile faltered when he saw Warren holding something. But…he wasn't the Warren Logan had seen earlier. This Warren looked like the old Warren. Normal skin tone, white wings…

And were those tears Logan saw?

Logan turned fully, trying to see what Warren was holding in his arms. When he saw the white hair, the suit Rogue had been wearing in the beginning of the fight and the white wings that draped lifelessly from her back, Logan didn't believe.

Rogue wasn't dead.

She couldn't be.

But even as he was denying it, he felt his heart sag with the truth, pain so strong it cut through him like a knife.

Warren wouldn't take his eyes off of the woman in his arms. He felt the power shimmering under his skin, the protective barrier he had just put around Logan being one of his new powers.

Something Rogue had given him.

He remembered when she had kissed his forehead before disappearing. He remembered feeling the power that had spread from his head to the rest of his body. Rogue had used her last projection to equip him.

He wasn't about to let her down.

He raised his head slowly, eyes looking pass Logan to the man behind him. Even though Warren was far away, he could still hear it when Famine shouted his name.

"Death? What are you doing?"

Warren didn't answer, only flicking his head slightly towards the horseman. Logan turned around quickly when Scott let out a shout, flying through the air only to land far away, unmoving.

Logan turned back towards Warren, watching with wary eyes as the man continued closer. The battle around them faded when Warren came to a stop in front of the Wolverine, still clutching Rogue to his chest.

Logan fought to get words past his lips.

"Is she…?"

Warren nodded softly, eyes still red with his earlier tears.

Logan stared at the young woman, unable to believe.

"How?" Logan asked, hand faltering as he reached out.

Warren finally looked Logan in the eyes, voice unwavering when he spoke.

"Me. I did it."

Warren waited for the punch, for the anger, for the attack. After all, it was nothing less than what he deserved.

When nothing came, Warren glanced back up at the old man.

"Aren't you going to hit me? Get angry?" Warren asked, tightening his grip on the body, waiting for the blow.

It had taken all of Logan's strength not to hit the blonde. What had stopped him?

Maybe it was the knowledge that Rogue didn't blame Warren. If she didn't, than how could he?

"If I thought you were guilty, kid, I would've killed you a long time ago." Logan said gruffly, turning away.

When he saw Scott lying on the ground, still unmoving, Logan turned back around towards Warren with a raised eyebrow. Warren just lifted Rogue for emphasis. Logan looked down at the body, once again feeling the ache in his chest. He sucked in a breath. Now was not the time to grieve. There were things to kill and people to save.

Logan had a whole lifetime to grieve.

"We gotta find the others." Warren said, interrupting Logan's thoughts. Logan jerked his head towards Scott. "What about one-eyed?"

Warren shook his head.

"He'll be knocked out for at least another 10 minutes. We gotta find the others and regroup."

"Can you project?" Logan asked and saw the hesitation in Warren eyes.

"I…I am not sure." Warren admitted.

Logan nodded. "well, there's only one way to figure it out, right?"

Logan broke into a run, jumping over fallen pieces of the mansion around him. He made it to the courtyard without looking back, assured that Warren was following him. The Angel didn't let him down, keeping up with Logan while still holding Rogue in his arms.

They turned a corner to the back of the mansion, and Logan let out a shout when he went flying. Warren watched as Logan hit the ground with a sickening crunch, knocked out momentarily. Warren gave himself a moment to curse before he put up the shield, glowering when he saw the red eyes.

Apocalypse clapped his hands, nodding his head almost as if he had been expecting the betrayal. He wagged a finger towards Warren, almost chuckling.

"I knew you would be strong." Apocalypse said and kept it at that. The red eyes seemed to shift down to the thing in Warren's arms.

"Ah, I see." Apocalypse murmured, amused. "You let her get to you and you gave all the power up…for her?"

Warren didn't answer, tightening his grip on Rogue.

Apocalypse nodded, answering his own question. He seemed to let out a sigh.

"I really wanted to keep you alive. But, if you dare get in my way, I'll get rid of you." Apocalypse told him with an ease that was better suited for best friends, not bitter enemies.

"I'll fight you till my last breath." Warren said, eyes unwavering.

Apocalypse nodded, raising his arm towards the blue-eyed Angel. "I really wish you hadn't said that." Apocalypse said with sadness, flicking a finger forward. Immediately, War and Disease surged forward, intent on breaking the barrier.

Warren let out a growl, already tapping into Scott's beams. Disease was hit first, flying back with a scream before she hit the ground. She struggled to her feet, already retaliating. War landed on the barrier, letting out a feral growl as he stabbed a hand through.

Unsure of what to do, Warren let the shield drop, readjusting Rogue so that one hand was free. He threw the free hand out, ice shooting from it as it hit War, throwing him to the floor in a heap of ice. Someone shouted and Warren turned just into time to block part of Disease's attack. The telekinesis brushed him, making him stagger back.

"Just let go of her!" Disease screamed, reaching for the dead Rogue.

"Not over my dead body!" Warren yelled, already seeing in his mind's eye what the group would do to the dead body if he were to let go.

He wasn't going to let that happen to her.

"Challenge accepted!" Disease yelled, running towards him. He let out a curse, tapping into Storm's powers as he did so. The skies darkened more, thunder and lightning rumbling in the distance. "You're going to regret resurrecting me, I'll tell you that now." Warren whispered before his eyes clouded over.

The single white crack sliced through the sky, hitting its mark quickly and efficiently. Disease let out a bloodcurdling scream before she twisted in the air, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

When both horsemen remained motionless, Warren raised his head to the sound of clapping.

"The strongest indeed." Apocalypse murmured with pride.

Warren still clutched Rogue to his chest, her feet resting on the floor while he held her with an arm around her waist. His other hand was free, already pointing towards the metal being.

"You're next." Warren threatened.

Apocalypse let out a laugh.

"You can't kill me."

"You want to bet?"

"My dear Death—"

"Shut up! That is not my name!" Warren interrupted him, almost losing the little bit of control he had left.

Apocalypse only smirked. "You're not strong enough to kill me. When I come back, we'll finish this." Apocalypse said.

Warren drew his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean when you come back?"

Apocalypse snickered. "It, unfortunately, is not my time to die. And neither is it yours. When I come back, we'll finish this."

"Apocalypse! Don't you dare run scared—"

"I don't run." Apocalypse said, finally showing a bit of anger. "I will not change the order of time. When we see each other next, _friend_, I am going to kill you."

Warren let out a shout when a puff of smoke seemed to slide around the metal body, caressing the outer layers. "Apocalypse!" Warren shouted, stepping towards him.

"I will come back!" Warren heard Apocalypse whisper before there was a large explosion, knocking him off his feet hard enough to shake his teeth. Warren flew in midair for only a moment before hitting the ground hard enough to knock him out.

He never let go of her.


	42. Fin

They buried one of their own today.

Warren slipped the suit jacket off of his shoulders, folding it slightly before draping it over his arm. He raised a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the tears.

He had already cried enough today.

Even now, the image of that beautiful casket being lowered into the ground was branded in his mind, the pain still so raw…

He coughed to clear the obstruction in his throat, not flinching one bit when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It's ok to cry, Kid." Logan murmured, joining the blonde on the balcony. The same balcony where Warren had once asked Rogue to trust him, and she had agreed.

He let his head hang between his shoulders as the memories swamped him. How long ago that winter seemed.

"I don't think I have any more fluids left in me to make a tear." Warren retorted, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Logan nodded. "Me neither, kid." Logan said, his voice almost breaking. The older man cleared his throat, wondering if he would ever be able to talk about Rogue without wanting to cry.

"Did they find anything?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject.

Warren shook his head.

"I had my father's people comb the entire mansion and the entire laboratory. We got nothing. It was as if Apocalypse just…disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace behind."

"He left something behind, Warren." Logan murmured, turning his head towards the mansion. In his mind's eye, he walked through the destroyed halls, the crumbling walls, down the broken stairs into the medical ward. He saw the 3 figures still lying motionless in the beds, leaving a mansion hoping.

Warren turned to follow Logan's gaze.

"There's another thing too." Warren said, remembering the news reports of an unknown mutant attack and what the human population could do to prep for the possible war.

Logan nodded bleakly. He slapped another hand on Warren's shoulder. "We'll deal with that when it comes. For right now, just…let's say goodbye."

Logan turned to step back inside, joining the fellow mourners.

When Warren was sure he was alone, he turned back towards the landscape, the sun beating down turning his skin warm.

He could no longer to project, but he had suspected that it had not been his real power in the first place. It was, and always will be, Rogue's.

"You're truly gone, aren't you?" Warren asked to no one in particular, looking towards the bright blue skies.

He hadn't expected an answer, and wasn't terribly disappointed when he didn't get one. All he heard was the sweet sounds of the planet moving on, even though it seemed as if his entire world had fallen apart.

But, maybe that was life. Life moves on. Regardless of who and what you are, you can't stop life. It moves on for everyone. The only thing you can do it reflect upon the past, and not make the same mistakes in the future.

So, what had been his biggest mistake?

He couldn't think about a future without her. He couldn't really think about a future at all. Following Apocalypse's attack, the human population thought that the mutants were retaliating.

And with Warren Worthington the Second dead, humans didn't think there was a way to "cure" and stop the mutants.

Warren couldn't cry for his father. He couldn't cry for the old man who had made his life hell, and the old man who had never accepted that his son was a mutant. He couldn't cry for the geezer who thought there was something to "fix" in his own son.

Once upon a long time ago, Warren did used to think there was something to be cured in himself.

That had changed after he met her.

He raised his head to the skies, letting the summer wind caress his face as he allowed himself a moment of calm.

And a moment to praise the girl whom he had changed.

And who had changed him.

End.

* * *

and that is it. The end to On Angel's Wings...for now.

I am 99.9% sure that there will be a sequel. Hell, i have already started formulating it in my mind. So, no worries. I am not sure when the sequel will come up, i am not sure how long it will be and i am not sure if it's going to be soon. I wanted to work on my other stories (finally realizing that i can only focus on one at a time, lol) but rest assured, this fanficton isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I wanted to thank all my loyal readers for sticking with me through it all. You guys are what make me continued writing with such vigor.

Check out my other stories, A Rogue's Curse, Both Sides of Time, and A Rogue's wish.

I'll see all of you (hopefully) in my next fiction!

Dueces!

-Tracy- 3


	43. Special Preview: Rogue's Angel

Rogue's Angel

*Sequel to On Angel's Wings"

-In the months that past after Rogue's death, the Xavier Institute and its inhabitants find themselves under intense scrutiny from the government. With Warren Worthington the Second dead and the human population helpless against the mutant "uprising", is it any wonder that Creed, an anti-mutant activist, seems to be gaining political ground against the fight towards mutants? With Apocalypse still roaming the Earth, the X-men have more to worry about than a couple of frightened humans. Especially when a mutant is found, a mutant rumored to be able to steal the very essence of your soul when touched, and the X-men are shocked to discover it is their very own Rogue.

But, something's wrong...terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

There was something serene about Winter.

Warren chuckled, letting go of the small thought even before he let it form fully.

Of course there was something serene about Winter. Everything died in the season, losing their grip on life even though they only lived for a short 3 seasons.

Death was something he was used to.

He turned away from the window, ignoring the everyday hustle and bustle of the mansion around him. Now that he was one of the leaders, Logan and Ororo sharing the other two thirds of the responsibility, he had more to worry about than the others.

He was responsible for so many more lives.

Out of habit he turned towards the direction of the grave he knew was seated at the edge of the woods, the headstone that stood alone against the cold wind.

Now that Scott, Jean and Charles were back, there was really no reason to keep their gravesites up. It had been odd to dig up the 3 caskets only to find them empty when they were opened. They had known, especially since the three bodies were sitting in the infirmary, but it had still been a shock.

The dead could come back.

He shook his head slightly.

Not everything dead came back.

He continued through the mansion, noting the repairs that were taking place, stopping every so often to check on the progress of some projects. He let his mind wander, remembering the way the mansion had been before the attack more than 3 months ago

How much things seemed to have changed.

He supposed it was only fitting for the human population to be scared. They had only gotten a part of the real story, a part that had no doubt been over exaggerated and now they were armoring themselves for a war.

A war that was inevitable, and, a war that was the last thing on all of their minds.

Apocalypse was still out there.

Warren resisted the urge to curse or throw a fit, knowing it was useless. Nothing changed just because you break something or shatter something. Apocalypse would still be out there, and Rogue would still be dead.

He closed his eyes, swallowing slowly.

Rogue.

He promised himself that he would stop saying that name, otherwise he would go insane.

Not that he wasn't already there.

"Warren!"

He remained silent, lost in his own thoughts as he continued to walk through the mansion.

"Warren! Warren!"

He turned in time to let out a shout before his arms opened up, catching a speeding Jubilee in his arms. He bent over, trying to catch her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What?" He asked, jostling her a bit. She sucked in a breath, holding out a finger as she tried to speak. When nothing came out but a wheeze, Warren let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jubilee, I have no time to play games—,"

"No! No-No-No g-g-game. Ah!" she let out a breath before grabbing his arms, tugging him along behind her as she began to run.

"Jubilee! Stop!" Warren shouted, trying to resist. But at the moment, Jubilee was stronger.

He let her take him, only grumbling about the time being wasted.

He didn't see the tall figure at the open doors, instead choosing to look around the mansion to see if there was any defects in the construction.

He didn't notice the hush that fell across the mansion, all the nearby inhabitants stopping their activities as everyone stared.

"Warren!" Jubilee shouted, and in exasperation he turned to shout at her, "What?"

The brown eyes were wide, her hand twitching towards the side.

Warren followed the direction of the twitch, finally looking at the figure standing in the door. He let his blue gaze trail up the slim legs, flare of hips, tiny waist and slim neck before he saw the familiar tawny eyes.

Warren's mouth gaped open, everything in the world stopping as he stared.

"Um, is this Xavier's Institute for the gifted?" the guest asked, flipping her white strands to the side as her brown hair feel gently over her shoulder.

* * *

And here is the preview. I dont know when it will be up, but yes, it is official :D Thanks for all the reviews, it's touching to know i can actually make people laugh, cry and just..._feel_! Thanks everyone and i'll see you in "Rogue's Angel"!

3 Tracy :3


End file.
